rapunzel's journey: through darkness and into the light
by constellationexpress
Summary: Cass unsheaths her sword, marching forward calmly. "So you've switched sides," she says, gray eyes glinting dangerously. Eugene gulps. "Yes, kinda 一" "That's all I needed to hear." She charges. And all hell breaks loose. *** A novelization of Rapunzel's journey, the way I want it to happen (with some OCs), starting before s2 finale. s3 will be completely rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my version of RTA. I need a way to cope with the hiatus, so this fic is the result. I'm planning to make it quite long. If you have any thing you would like to see in this story, let me know in the reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"And then I said, 'you wouldn't know a thing about me, you big galoot!' And then he said, 'Of course I would, I've known you for 5 years!' And then I said…"

Rapunzel nods distractedly at Eugene as he continues his blabbering. She usually loves listening to his stories, but today, she is feeling a little unsettled. She is thinking about the dream she just woke up from. She can't remember everything, and she is racking her brain trying to think about it. Something had happened in the dream that had shook her up.

It is a warm, sunny morning, and the crew is getting ready to leave camp and continue down the road to their destination, the Dark Kingdom. Who knows what lies in store for them?

Birds sing in the trees, and a gentle breeze tickles her face. Rapunzel decides she should stop worrying and just enjoy the beautiful day with her friends.

She relaxes, and leans against her boyfriend. "What did you do then?"

"Well, being the brilliant, charming, clever, dashing rogue that I am, I escaped." He grins smugly, giving his hair a casual flick.

Cass, who of course had been just waiting for the opportunity, strolls past. "I'm surprised you could even walk with the enormous ego you carry around." There is no edge in her voice though, and she's clearly holding back a smile.

"Not only could I walk, Madame Ice Queen, I could run. With an unconscious Lance strapped to my back."

Lance, who had been setting up the caravan, gasps. "EUGENE! You said you wouldn't tell!"

Rapunzel, like always, is ready to step in and defuse the situation.

"Alright, it seems like we're good to go! Eugene, can you please saddle up Max and Fidella."

"Of course Sunshine."

"Cass, go get Shorty, and Lance, make sure everything's in the caravan."

"Gotcha!"

Rapunzel smiles. Everything is looking good. "Alright guys! Next stop: the Dark Kingdom!" She feels excitement bubbling up inside her, and she lets out a giggle. "This is going to be so much fun!"

The Black Rock Road, as she likes to call it, is taking them on a gorgeous path. They are going through a gigantic forest. Trees tower over her, and she can hear the roar of a river in the distance. Sunlight is cutting through the canopy in all the right places, and Rapunzel has half a mind to fetch her journal so she can capture some of the beauty in her drawings.

It has been more than a year since her tower, and she still can't seem to get enough of the world around her. Many nights she would think about the 18 years of life that she was denied, and those were the nights where she wouldn't be able to sleep, and Eugene, sweet Eugene, would come in and hold her and whisper to her until she closed her eyes. She finds herself wondering what would have happened if Eugene never found her tower. She shudders at the thought.

"Rapunzel."

That breaks her out of her thoughts and she glances at Cassandra, who is riding Fidella beside her.

"What's up Cass?"

Cass looks worried. "Look, I hate to be a downer, but you need to know that our food supply is running alarmingly low. And there is no town near here for at least 5 days time. We're going to have to figure something out soon."

Rapunzel frowns. No food. And no towns.

"Well, we could hunt, couldn't we? I mean, do you know how?

Cass considers it, but she looks doubtful. "I'm no hunter Rapunzel, but I can try. No other choice anyway."

She pulls on the reigns, and Max and Fidella slow to a trot. Eugene sticks his head out the door.

"Blondie! Why're we stopping?"

"We need to hunt down some food. Our food supply is short and there's no town nearby."

"Makes sense. What are we looking for?"

Cass hops off the horse, opening up the compartment where she kept her weapons. " We are not going anywhere. I'm going. You guys need to watch the caravan."

Eugene gives her a look of pure confusion. "What? But I used to be a thief. I can stay quiet and stealthy. Besides, if anything goes wrong, you would need backup."

Rapunzel nods. "Eugene will go with Cass."

Cass crosses her arms. "I'd rather go with Shorty."

Shorty drops out of the caravan and falls on the ground. "Who's Shorty?," he mumbles drunkenly before falling asleep.

Rapunzel gives Cass a pointed look, and she sighs. "Alright, I'll go with Fitzy."

"Don't worry Cassandra, I'm just as excited to be going with you as you are." Eugene walks over to Rapunzel and gives her a quick peck. "We'll be back before you know it." He winks at her before jogging to catch up with Cass.

Rapunzel watches as her two bickering friends walk away. She knows they don't really hate each other, and that they just enjoy poking fun. They remind her of siblings. She wonders what it'd be like to have a sibling.

She is interrupted from her thoughts by a squeak from her best friend, Pascal. He is motioning towards the caravan.

"You're right Pascal, we should set up camp."

* * *

Eugene pads quietly through the forest, scanning his surroundings warily. The air would have been nice and calm, if not for Cass stomping around with her armor clanging.

"Could you quiet down!"

"Nah."

They trudge through the forest for quite some time. Eugene tries climbing trees to get a better view of the forest, but there isn't an animal in sight. Maybe if they spotted a river, they could try swordfishing.

After a while, the silence grows irritating, and, as usual, he feels the urge to talk.

"So, Cassandra, where did you go back in the weird creepy old house?"

She keeps walking, showing no sign of having heard him.

Eugene rolls his eyes. Of course she wouldn't tell him. He had hoped that she had finally warmed up to him, because of course, no one could resist his extreme charm anyway. But after the events of the House, Cass had shut everyone out, and Eugene, frankly, was worried about her.

He sighs. "Look, I know we've never really got along, but I just want you to know that, under all of the witty and ingenious insults I throw at you, I do in fact consider you as my friend."

She nods, but keeps walking. If anything, her expression seems even more guarded.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

Cass grimaces. "Eugene, I've never been good at talking stuff out, with anyone. Rapunzel has tried too. I just, well, I guess I just don't work that way."

Eugene nods. He understood. Not everyone was as good as opening up as Rapunzel was. He had to respect that. He remembers how long he'd kept his own walls up, using the persona of swashbuckling rogue Flynn Rider, as a shield to guard the vulnerable Eugene hiding inside. It wasn't until Rapunzel came along that he learned that sometimes, being vulnerable is what truly makes you strong.

"I want you to know though, that I am glad I have you as a friend. But I can't promise that I can open up to you." Cass avoids his eyes while saying this, and Eugene thinks he sees guilt flashing on her face. He figures the conversation is getting too difficult for her.

"I understand Cass. And now, let's focus on the real reason behind our lovely walk in the woods." They trudge onwards.

Eugene thinks of one of the lessons he had learned during his many times in the wilderness: find water, find food. He spots a stream, and motions for Cass to follow him.

The two crouch behind a bush, looking through the leaves.

"There! Cass, look!"

A deer is kneeling by the river, and by its calm demeanor, Eugene figures they still have time before it spots them.

"I see it!"

Cass draws her bow, and takes aim. She's rusty, and that's evident, when her arrow misses its target by more than a few feet. The deer, startled by the commotion, gallops away.

Cass says some colorful words that would've made the Stabbingtons blush like girls.

"Language, Cassandra. That was quite a miss though."

A sudden voice calls out, "Oh yeah, definitely needs work."

Eugene and Cass whirl around, startled by the unknown voice. Both of them draw their swords.

"Who are you!" Cass yells, "Show yourself!'

The figure hops out of the shadows. He has his hands up.

"I don't want to fight!" He lowers his hood, revealing wide eyes and a young face. A kid, about 16 or 17.

"Sorry about that. Just seemed like the cool thing to do. The name's Aris." He sticks his hand out.

Eugene scans the boy's dark eyes. They were warm and trusting.

The eyes never lie. "Eugene."

The kid holds his hand out to Cass, but of course, she walks away. He puts his hand down.

"Oh, okay."

"Don't worry. It takes her a while to warm up to strangers." Eugene notices that the boy's clothes were tattered and torn, and he feels a pang of sympathy. He knows what it's like not to have good clothes.

"So kid, what brings you to this part of the woods?"

Aris unslings his bow. "Same as you. Hunting. I was tracking the deer you guys were trying to hit."

Cass glares at him. "Like you could've hit it any better."

Eugene rolls his eyes. "Lighten up Cass, he's a little kid."

"I'm 16, thanks!"

"You know what kid, if you're any good at hunting, would you mind helping us get the deer?"

Aris looks unconvinced. "What's in it for me?"

Cass bends down to pick up her wayward arrow. "We can give you a safe place to sleep for the night. It's going to get dark, and there's no other shelter close by."

The kid thinks about it, then nods. "Fair trade." He bends down to examine the deer tracks, still for a moment, then gets up again.

"Let's move."

* * *

By the time Rapunzel, Lance and Shorty were done setting up the camp for the night, it is nearing sundown. Rapunzel is concerned. Eugene and Cass still aren't back. If they don't come back with food, they would have to go to sleep hungry, and then keep moving. They can't waste any more time here.

Suddenly, she sees Eugene and Cass walking back with a carcass in between them, and she breathes a sigh of relief.

Lance walks over to stand next to her. "About time they showed up. This big boy is STARVIN'!." She looks over at him with an exasperated smile, and sees that he is squinting at the others. "Looks like they brought a third with them, too."

She strains her eyes, and sees that, they did in fact have a third person walking with them. Rapunzel marvels at Lance's ability to see from this far. She chalks it up to his time as a thief, always on the lookout for guards and potential hiding spots.

She turns her attention back to the mysterious third person. By now they were close enough to see clearly. The third is walking with Eugene and Cass, sticking closer to Eugene, who is talking animatedly to him. He is listening intently, dark hair falling into his face so it is hard for Rapunzel to really see him. He is tall, just slightly shorter than her boyfriend, but a lot thinner. His clothes, Rapunzel is saddened to see, were old, dirty and patched up.

Eugene spots Rapunzel, and his face glows. "Blondie! We found dinner! Get ready for a classic Rider-Strongbow recipe, courtesy of your favorite ex-criminals. Oh, by the way, Blondie, this is Argus一sorry, Aris! He helped me hunt the deer一alright, alright! He helped Cass hunt the deer, so we're giving him a place to sleep for the night."

He and Lance carry the deer away, bantering amiably, and Rapunzel turns to face Aris. She smiles warmly.

"Hello, Aris."

He smiles back, a little shy. "Hi."

Rapunzel is eager to meet a new person, and wastes no time in giving him a tour of the camp, introducing him to Lance, who is excited to learn that he can reuse all his old jokes, and Shorty, who thinks Aris is his mom. By the time she's done, Eugene and Lance come out to present the dinner for the night.

Eugene saunters forward, ladling some of the broth into a bowl for each person. "Bon appetit, ladies and gentlemen."

Rapunzel smiles her thanks as she receives her bowl, and takes a small sip. The stew is tangy with hints of mint and berry, and the meat chunks are nice and firm. Rapunzel is astounded. She never knew Eugene could cook so well.

"Wow you guys, this is amazing!"

Aris nods in agreement, mouth full of the delicious broth. Shorty is slurping it down faster than humanly possible, and even Cass has nothing negative to say. The ex-thieves take a bow, arms around each other. Lance smiles.

"What can we say Princess, when you're on the run 24/7, you tend to learn a thing or two."

Aris chokes. "Wait a second, Princess?"

Rapunzel isn't naïve, she knows that going around telling everyone she is in fact the Princess of Corona is not safe at all, and it was for this reason that she hesitates. She has a feeling though, a gut instinct, that she can trust Aris. She glances at Eugene to see if he mirrors her feelings, and she is relieved when he nods encouragingly.

Rapunzel twirls her hair around her finger. "Yeah, you probably wouldn't know, but I'm kind of the princess of Corona."

She watches Aris for his reaction. He looks fascinated. "Wow, I'm really talking to royalty. I'll be honest, I would never have guessed. You are the least princessy princess I have ever seen."

To most royalty, that would have been an insult, but Rapunzel can't help but feel pleased. She hates being known as "the princess" or "the Sundrop". Those were responsibilities, and responsibilities made her feel dizzy and scared. For 18 years of her life, she was just Rapunzel, and all of a sudden these responsibilities were shoved in her face. Sure she was grateful for all the things she had been given, but she was also glad that to others, she can still be just Rapunzel.

Aris leans forward. "So why is a princess out here so far from her kingdom?"

Cass smirks. "Long story, kid. Probably too long."

Eugene, who Rapunzel could tell is already quite fond of Aris, rolls his eyes. "Oh come on Cass, we've got nothing but time! Plus, this story is a fun one to tell."

And so they spend the next hour or two narrating the events of the past year to the wonderstruck teenager, everyone butting in to fill in the missing gaps.

Aris is a wonderful listener. Whenever anyone speaks, Rapunzel notices, he trains his full concentration on them, and listen, wide-eyed and attentive.

They leave out details they think should be kept confidential, at least for a while, such as Rapunzel's magic, the scroll, and Zhan Tiri. By the end of the tale, she can tell Aris is having trouble taking it all in, but nonetheless very entertained.

Rapunzel was more than willing to stay up late to keep talking, but Cass, level-headed as usual, stands up.

"As fun as this conversation is, we need to get some sleep. We're leaving first thing tomorrow. But we need to make sure of something first." She turns to Aris, who does his best to look nonchalant, but can't hide the flash of fear from his face. Rapunzel can't blame him. Cass can be very scary at times.

She faces him. "We are leaving tomorrow. The kid could be useful in getting food. Should we take him with us?"

Rapunzel realizes this question is directed towards her, and splutters out, "It's Aris's choice, not ours! But he's more than welcome to join us."

Aris looks amazed that he even has a choice. "There is no way I am missing out on something like this. I'd love to join you RapunzelーI mean, your Highness一should I call you that一I mean technically I shouldn't because you're not in your Kingdom一but wouldn't it be rude not to call you your Highness一"

Rapunzel laughs at his antics. "Aris, relax! Rapunzel is fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cassandra volunteers to take first watch. It's not as if she is going to be able to sleep anyway.

_Cassandra, my dear, your destiny awaits._

She sits by the fire, adding in wood whenever it starts dying down. She thinks about the day's events, and Eugene's concern for her. They know she is holding out on them, that she is hiding something. But Cassandra knows she could never let them know what she saw.

_Dead, sprawled on the floor, blood seeping out of the fool'sー_

Cassandra shakes her head to clear out the nasty thoughts. She watches the stars twinkling in the serene night sky, and she wonders if they are making a mistake to trust the new kid. Really, she couldn't see how he could be a threat, he was young and he clearly trusted them more than they trusted him. Cassandra also knows that Eugene would pick up anything deceiving about the kid, and so far, he seemed okay.

She hears a creak from the caravan door, and she turns to see Aris slip out and walk towards the clearing. He didn't seem to have spotted her, and Cass was more than happy to stay hidden and watch.

He has his worn out cloak around him, and he strolls to a nearby rock, and sits down, leaning against it. He gazes at the sky, simply watching, perhaps contemplating. She watches as he turns his head to the trees, seeming to spot something, then bring his hands together in a strange way before blowing into it, creating a sound almost exactly like an owl's hoot. He stops, and stares at the tree expectantly. Cassandra tries to see what he is looking at.

There was a brief pause before she hears a return call from a bird in the trees, watching as it flies down to get a closer look at Aris. She can not believe it when she recognizes the owl as her Owl. The predator only ever responds to her shrill whistle, and that was after years of training it. She iss further astounded when she sees Aris raise his arm, Owl flying right onto it, perching itself easily. She watches as Aris smiles, and pets Owl affectionately.

Cassandra can not believe it. How did he charm the bird so easily?

She gets up, stretching her limbs. Aris looks over and sees her, and doesn't seem all too happy. Fine by her. As far as she was concerned, he was only here to keep the food supplies up. He nods. "Cassandra."

"Kid." She turns her attention to Owl, who is resting contentedly on Aris's arm. "How did you get Owl to do that?"

"Oh, he's your pet? That's amazing! What's his name?"

She stares at him, deadpanning, "Owl."

Aris looks confused, but he drops it. "You just have to call it properly. Usually, it takes a while, but it makes sense that since he's trained, he'd know to perch on someone's arm. But yeah, animals in general, I'm pretty good with them. Particularly birds." Owl hoots, intelligent eyes peering over at Cassandra.

Cass watches as he lifts his arm again, and Owl flies back to the trees. She sits down nearby, staring at the kid intently. "So, kid. What's your deal?"

Aris looks up at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you out here on your own? Don't you have a family?"

Aris smiles. "Yeah, I do. Big one actually. They all live down in Nordus. Just follow the river downstream." He shifts, his eyes still scanning the treetops. "I left them because the life I was living back home, it was, what's the word, stifling. I mean sure, they loved me and all, but I was constantly being told what to do and how to do it. My parents had good intentions, but I didn't want that. I wanted adventure. I wanted excitement. And so, I told my parents about it, and they were kind enough to let me go. I'm going to come home, someday. Just not yet."

"And where do you plan on going?"

He shrugs. "Wherever the wind takes me." He looks at her curiously. "But enough about me. I know you guys are following the black rocks and all, but Rapunzel said that's her destiny. What about you? What're you looking for on this path?"

_Your destiny, Cassandra, glory, no more waitingー_

"That's none of your business, kid."

There is a tense pause.

"Okay." He doesn't look upset, just intrigued. She doesn't like the look in his eyes.

Cassandra gets up, stretching her limbs. "You should get some sleep, kid. We're heading out first thing tomorrow." He gets up as well, nodding politely as he passes her. She watches his lanky form disappear, and she sighs, turning her gaze to the shining moon.

* * *

Eugene was up for the final shift, watching the sun rise and the early morning chill fade away. It wasn't long before Rapunzel came out, yawning adorably and giving him a radiant smile. She walks over, and sits flush against him, leaning on his shoulder. Eugene gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Morning, sunshine."

"Good morning, Eugene." She plays with his fingers, and Eugene swells with happiness.

"Ready to hit the road?"

"You bet. But only if you come with."

"Blondie, I'd follow you anywhere."

"Even to my tea parties with Cass and Friedborg?"

"Now that may be a bit of a stretch."

She laughs brightly, music to his ears, and leans in to peck him on the lips. "What are we waiting for! I'll go get Cass. You get the others. Oh, and make sure Shorty is awake. We can't forget him like we did last time."

Eugene chuckles at her bubbly enthusiasm. "I'm on it."

About an hour later, everyone was up and ready to go. They pick up where they left off on the path. Eugene spends most of the time riding Max with Rapunzel, just enjoying the time they have with each other. Even the frog has left them alone, having found a new friend in Aris. Their chess match has been going on for hours.

Spending time with Rapunzel never got boring for him. He was constantly learning about her, picking up her quirks, and he knew she must be doing the same. Sometimes, he'd wonder how on earth a man like him, with such a terrible past, could ever deserve someone as bright and as pure as Rapunzel. He still doubted the existence of fate, destiny, sorcery, the whole shebang, but in his opinion, simply being with Rapunzel felt magical.

The next few days passed by fairly quickly, with nothing eventful really happening. They would stop, Aris and Cass would go out to hunt, and then someone else would try their hand at cooking.

Aris, though initially very shy, was gradually becoming more comfortable with the group, often joining in on the banter and fun. Eugene sees a lot of himself in Aris, of what he could have been as a teen if he hadn't gone down the thief path, happy and adventurous and curious. Rapunzel had expressed her concern about Aris to him, that he might betray them, according to Demanitus's prophecy, but Eugene brushed it off. He can feel it in his gut. Aris is not a traitor.

Days later, Eugene can see the outline of a large town in the distance. He gives a loud whoop and rushes to announce the news to the others.

"Attention everyone, handsome rogue speaking. It appears that we have at last spotted civilization!"

Rapunzel jumps up in glee. "Oh, finally! Pascal, Eugene, let's go!"

Eugene shakes his head. "Uh, Blondie, it's still quite far, maybe we should sit in the caravan forーaaand she's gone." He looks out of the caravan to see Rapunzel skipping down the road toward the town, Pascal hot on her heels. Eugene sighs fondly, and jumps out to run after her.

* * *

By the time the caravan reached the city, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Pascal had already visited 5 stores, bought two cupcakes (Pascal liked to steal from Eugene), and were now relaxing in the city square, watching the people go about their daily activities. The city of Klosov was very different from Corona, Vardaros, and Pincosta. For one, it seemed wealthy and luxurious. The city square was full of colorful buildings, each holding a store of some kind. She had already seen 3 parks, each of them decorated with beautiful flowers and trees that were begging her to paint them. Beyond that, a magnificent castle loomed over the town. According to the townsfolk, Queen Savice was notorious for being extremely harsh on criminals, and there were rumours that she meddled with magic.

Rapunzel enjoys people-watching. She finds she can learn so much just by observing and listening, something Eugene told her was "an essential real-world skill". She watches as a young man flirts unsuccessfully with the maid sweeping under a store. She observes a blacksmith hard at work, but at the same time chatting happily to his customer. She sees a group of girls giggling and singing as they skip through the park. Everything looks amazing.

Eugene tells her that if that's all she observed, she still has much to learn. He points out how the young man is constantly throwing nervous glances over his shoulder. How the blacksmith seems to be hiding his work, keeping his store dark and seemingly empty. Something is off, he tells her. There is tension in the air.

On their right, a crowd is beginning to gather, and Rapunzel gets up to see what all the commotion is about. Eugene is quick to get in her way.

"Uhhh Blondie, you really don't wanna be going there," he says nervously.

"Why not? What are they looking at?"

She tries to look past his shoulder. She sees what she assumes to be a guard holding an old man in front of a large contraption. A steel blade hangs from the top of the frame.

"Trust me Rapunzel, you do not want to see what they're about to do."

"What are they doing? What's that machine?"

Eugene gently guides her away from the crowd, his hand on the small of her back. He looks reluctant to tell her, and that does nothing to settle her curiosity.

"...it's a guillotine, Rapunzel."

Guillotine, guillotine... the term sounds familiar to her. Where has she heard that before? The blade looks sharp, so it must be used to cut something.

Oh.

Rapunzel suddenly feels very sick, and is glad Eugene is here holding her.

"What did he do?", Rapunzel whispers.

"From what I heard, the poor old man only insulted the Queen."

Rapunzel is horrified. Expressing an opinion means death? She wrenches free from Eugene's hold and sprints towards the execution site.

"Rapunzel, wait!" Eugene calls after her.

There are so many people standing, casually chatting, and it makes Rapunzel sick. How can they just stand there when someone is about to die for no good reason? She walks right up to the guard.

"STOP! This is wrong! He does NOT deserve death!"

The crowd has gone silent, watching with wide terror-filled eyes. Rapunzel stares right into the tall guard's eyes unflinchingly.

Which is why she isn't able to see the second guard grab her arms and handcuff her. She jerks away, fighting as hard as she can against the guard's grip. She is surprised when she hears a loud THUD, and feels the grip on her arms slacken and release. She turns to see Eugene standing over the guard, a dark look in his eyes.

"No one messes with my girl," he growls.

Eugene can be quite scary when he wants to be.

By now the crowd has gone wild, running and screaming in fear as they watched more guards pour in. Three guards grab Eugene, and two grab Rapunzel. They tie the two up to restrain them from taking out anymore guards, and set off towards the tyrant Queen's castle.

* * *

Just minutes after the rest of the gang has entered the city, chaos ensues. People are running into their homes screaming and shutting themselves in. Cassandra doesn't think she is that scary.

Lance looks disappointed that all of the stores have closed. "Now how am I gonna stealー I mean, buy my caviar. I can't live without my caviar!"

"Shut it, Lance. Since all the stores and inns have closed down, we're going to have to find a place to camp for the night." She groans in frustration. "We come here to buy supplies, and of course the stores shut down the MOMENT we get here."

Aris looks worried. "Stores don't normally close until it gets dark. Something must have scared the entire city." He slips nimbly off Max's back. "And where on earth are Rapunzel and Eugene?"

Lance is trying to peer through the bakery window when he suddenly screams and falls to the ground.

"Something stuck its disgusting tongue in my ear! My poor, beautiful ear!" He lays on the ground sobbing dramatically. He glares at the perpetrator, who is none other than Rapunzel's reptilian best friend.

"Pascal!" Cassandra runs to the chameleon and picks him up. "What happened? Where are Raps and Eugene?"

Pascal motions for them to follow him, then scampers down the road. Cassandra gets on to Fidella, but Lance stops her.

"Wait Cass, don't take the caravan. We need to go quietly." He looks around. "Something isn't right here."

Cassandra nods. He's not being stupid this time.

"Max and Fidella, you're going to take the caravan to a quiet place, and watch Aris and Shorty."

Aris looks annoyed. "I want to help too!"

Cass shakes her head. "You're just a kid, you're only going to get hurt. Lance and I got this."

Max also looks offended to be left in charge of watching over a child and a senile old man, and whinnies in annoyance. It does no good though, as Cass and Lance are already creeping through the alleys, following Pascal.

Aris and Max exchange glances. Fidella rolls her eyes, already knowing what the two idiots are about to do. Aris looks at her pleadingly, and she gives them an exasperated nod. The horse and the boy beam at her, and run off to stealthily follow their friends. Fidella picks up Shorty and sets off to find a quiet place for the night.

* * *

Rapunzel and Eugene, still tied up and surrounded by guards, are brought into the Queen's throne room. One of the guards clears his throat.

"Your Majesty, these two delinquents spoke against AND assaulted members of the guard. Permission to execute?"

Rapunzel looks at Eugene with terrified eyes. Eugene wants to destroy the guard for making his Blondie feel like that.

The Queen speaks up. "Permission denied. Bring the girl closer."

The guard picks up Rapunzel, and brings her forward. The Queen leans forward, and lets out a surprised laugh.

"My, my! If it isn't the pretty little princess."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I am so, so excited to present this chapter. I had so much fun writing it. I'm treating you guys to double the amount of words I usually write, so enjoy! Also, to the Guest who suggested creating a character who has a score to settle with Aris, wow! That is such an intriguing idea! I don't know who'd want to pick a fight with a 16 y.o, but I've written it down in my notes. We'll see where it goes. Thanks for your suggestion! I'm going to add some important update scheduling info at the bottom, so make sure you read it. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! I know I did!**

**Chapter 3**

The city of Klosov, loud and boisterous in the day, is eerily silent as darkness envelops the town. Cassandra and Lance follow the bright green reptile, slipping through the shadows in a way only a warrior and a thief can. Pascal leads them all the way to the castle. When they reach the giant building, the chameleon gives them a tiny salute, and scampers into the castle to locate his best friends.

Cassandra, who has known Pascal for quite a while, realizes what's going on. "The two somehow got themselves stuck in the castle. And they were only here for an HOUR!" She whispers angrily.

Lance scans the castle perimeter with expert eyes. "Relax Cassandra, all we have to do is break into the castle, grab Eugene and the princess, and get out before we're seen. A simple in and out."

"Breaking in is illegal!"

"What's life without a little fun anyway?"

Cass rolls her eyes. "Alright hotshot, what's the plan?"

They sneak into the courtyard. There are guards everywhere, holding halberds in one hand and crossbows in the other. Lance notices all of this, and furrows his eyebrows in concentration.

"There are never this many guards on patrol. They must be expecting someone to try something. But they won't catch us, because _I_ know exactly what to do." They dive into a bush, right behind one of the guards, who is standing a lot farther from his comrades.

"So I've examined the castle, and I've come to the conclusion that it has been built in the standard castle design. That is, the dungeons are at the bottom, and the throne room is at the heart of the castle. Those are our best bets at finding Rapunzel and Eugene. I, Lance Strongbow, propose my plan of breaking into the dungeons, and making our way up from there."

Cass flares up. "Are you crazy? There'll be double the guards there!"

"Excuse you lady, but I'm the expert here."

"Arrgh! You're such an airhead!"

"WHO'S THERE!"

The guard has heard them. Cass and Lance shut up. The guard approaches slowly, his steps growing louder and Cass's heart pounding louder still. He's now close enough that Cass can see the dried blood on his halberd, and she clenches her fists, ready to throw a killer blow. He reaches for the bush, slowly, slowly ー

_THWACK! _

An arrow whizzes past the guard's head, landing on a nearby tree. The guard turns around, and Cass wants to cry in relief. What happens next occurs so fast Cassandra has trouble believing what she's seeing. One moment, the guard is inspecting the arrow, the next he's been kicked hard in the back by a pair of hooves, and goes flying. Maximus appears out of the shadows, a smug smile on his face. Aris runs to his side, bow in hand and arrow drawn.

The teenager bows, trying hard to hide his smile. "Guess what Cass! A _child_ just saved your life!" Max swats him with his tail. "Right, a horse too."

Cassandra gets out of the bush, and gives him a rare smile of appreciation. "Thanks Aris. I underestimated you." She looks at Max apologetically. "And I'm sorry Max. You're a very valuable asset to the team."

Lance is still determined to follow through with his plan. He assures Cass that she has nothing to worry about. The team skirts the side of the castle, Lance in the lead, keeping low and away from the light. Occasionally someone would stumble, and Cass would instantly knock out and drag away the alerted guard. They stop when Lance puts his hand up. They've reached a low wall, and there is a guard patrolling its walkway.

"The entrance to the dungeons is right up there, but we need to take out the guard first."

Cass smiles. "Say no more." She jerks her head at Max, who nods confidently and proceeds to leap more gracefully than a horse should ever be able to and roundhouse kicks the guard in the head. He crumples in a heap. Lance follows the horse, vaulting lightly onto the wall before helping Aris up, who has been trying to get up by himself and failing miserably. Cass brings up the rear, keeping an eye out for anyone watching. They enter the dungeons swiftly and stealthily. Aris pumps his fists in the air declares the whole thing to be awesome, until he realizes he is in a room full of dangerous criminals and scary guards and intelligently shuts up.

The room looks absolutely nothing like the Coronan dungeons. It looks downright miserable. It's massive, dark, and cold. Cassandra can tell if she speaks out loud, her voice will echo throughout the room. It's a smart design, really. Nothing in this room can stay a secret.

Lance lets out a low whistle. "I'd hate to be locked up in here." He turns to the others. "Find Rapunzel and Eugene. Stick to the shadows. If someone hears you, pretend you are a guard. Let's go."

* * *

"GUARDS! Give me the room."

The Queen rises from her throne. "And take off their gags. I wish to speak to them." Her guards follow her commands immediately and leave, closing the doors behind them. Eugene, tied up and kneeling on the ground, glares up at the lady.

The first thing he notices about the great Queen Savice is that she really, really needs to get out more. Her skin is deathly pale, almost bloodless, and she gazes at the pair with cold blue eyes. Her extravagant silk dress is adorned with jewelry, and a magnificent crown rests on her head, with green and yellow jewels, the royal colors of Klosov. She pulls Rapunzel's face up, holding her by the chin.

"Hello, Princess Rapunzel. I've been expecting you."

Rapunzel gives her a weak smile. "Princess? Rapunzel? What are you talking about? Eugene, what is she talking about?"

Eugene gives a very exaggerated shrug. "I have no clue. What is she talking about?"

The queen looks at them and facepalms. "You idiots. The blonde hair?"

Ah, right. The hair.

Rapunzel gives up the charade and glares at the queen. "How did you know we were coming?"

"Oh my dear, that's not all I know. I know what you're after, and I'm afraid I can't let you take it." She turns away from them, which Eugene assumes is because she wants to begin the evil plan speech. "The Dark Kingdom is only 3 days' time from Klosov, and all who seek to enter that Kingdom go through mine first. My ally has contacted me and warned me that the Coronan princess would try to enter the Dark Kingdom. I am to contact my ally and let him know of your presence immediately."

Eugene clears his throat. "Sorry, I have to ask, but who's this ally of yours? Is he like a school friend, or like a special someone, ya know what I mean?" He tries to pull off a smolder, but she just rolls her eyes. So does Rapunzel. Figures.

Rapunzel glares at the queen. "Why are you doing this? If you know why we're here, then you should know that the fate of your kingdom is at stake as well!"

"My kingdom is safe and protected under my rule. In exchange for barring access to the Dark Kingdom, my ally teaches me skills of the most sacred art. Magic." The queen turns to face Rapunzel. "But you, my dear, should be worrying more about your own precious kingdom."

Eugene and Rapunzel exchange confused glances. The queen notices and laughs. "Why, you don't even know!" She gets closer to the both of them and lowers her voice. "At this very moment, your kingdom is being overrun by Saporians."

Rapunzel gasps. The queen smiles icily. "And there's nothing stopping them from destroying the beloved King and Queen either. Except you. You can stop them!" She stands up, walking to the door. "My ally is coming now. If you decide to return to Corona, I can guarantee you safe travel and I will call off my ally. But, if you resist, then you will die pitifully at either my hands or my ally's. The choice is yours. The clock is ticking." With a flick of her robes, she exits the throne room. Two guards re-enter and stand at every door.

Eugene glances at Rapunzel. The pain he sees in her face hurts too much to look at. He can tell she's torn between her loyalty to her kingdom and her desire to fulfil her destiny. Eugene can't blame her. It's a tough decision, a big sacrifice, but he knows she will make the right decision. She just needs time.

In the meantime, Eugene begins to craft his escape plan. He examines the knot they tied him with, pretending to wipe his nose on his sleeve. Ah, they went with the standard royal knot. He learned to untie that when he was 16. This should be a simple escape. Only problem would be getting Blondie out at 一

Some movement catches his eye. He watches as one of the doors creaks open, and the guard standing in front of it is taken in the blink of an eye. He watches as two other guards vanish, and he smiles. It's the Rider super stealth takedown. He should know, because he used it. And only one other person knows how to pull it off.

Before any of the other guards can notice what's going on, Eugene, like always, draws attention to himself. He coughs loudly, startling the remaining guards as well as drawing Rapunzel out of her no doubt terrible thoughts. A win-win.

"My sincerest apologies, it's just that these ropes are tied oh so tight, and my poor lungs are just begging for release." He looks at the guard closest to him, "Hey Phil. Can I call you Phil? Wanna loosen this baby up?"

Rapunzel looks at him as if he's lost his mind. So does Phil.

The distraction works, and Lance finishes the Rider stealth move perfectly, hitting Phil with the exact same uppercut Flynnigan does in Chapter 3 of _The Hidden Treasure_. Eugene wastes no time, untying his ropes and doing the same for Blondie. Cass, Max, Pascal and Aris enter the room from different doors, and Eugene grins as he realizes Lance taught them all the Rider move. The two brothers run to each other, squealing like little girls.

"Eugene! Did you see that!"

"Yes Lance, it was beautiful! Perfect execution!"

"I know! And I taught it to the others as well!"

"It was _magnificent _Lance. A sight to behold."

Rapunzel clears her throat. "Uh, guys, maybe later? We have Savice's ally and the entire guard after us at this very moment, and we need to leave."

Eugene nods, taking charge immediately. "Right. We'll need to split up, one group take the right door, one take the left. Go straight through the giant hallway, find the trapdoor hidden under the statue. It'll take you all the way down to the dungeons. Lance, you know what to do from there. Cass, Aris, go with Lance. I'll take Max, Blondie and the frog. Let's move people." They hear the terrifying sounds of guards shouting orders and loading crossbows, and that's enough incentive for them to get the hell out of here.

They move fast. Arrows whistle past their ears, and a swinging halberd misses Eugene's head by a hair's width. His heart is beating like mad as he turns a corner, and for a second he really feels like Flynn Rider. Max takes out incoming guards with ferocious speed, and Rapunzel manages to stop three guards at the same time with some ridiculously ingenious hair trickery which looks like it's breaking every law of physics yet somehow works. It feels like they've been running and jumping for hours by the time Max and Rapunzel make it out of the castle and meet up with the others in a dark hidden alleyway. Everyone collapses to the ground, breathing heavily, waiting for the adrenaline and fear pumping through their bodies to fade away. The air reeks of sweat and blood. Rapunzel opens her eyes, does a quick headcount, then panics. "Eugene? Where is he?"

* * *

Eugene sneaks back to the throne room. Alone, he is able to move so quietly that none of the guards suspect a thing. He's glad he's not rusty.

Occasionally he throws a coin into an empty hallway, to throw them off the rest of the gang's trail. He enters the throne room and spots the Queen alone. He grabs her arms and twists them behind her back. Her crown clatters to the floor.

Eugene is sweating hard and breathing heavy. When he speaks his voice is rough and low. "Tell me _now_. WHO is your ally?"

When she stammers his name, Eugene's face pales and he drops her arms in shock. She gives him a solid punch in the face, and runs away screaming. Eugene doesn't care. He slips through the castle in a daze, finding the others easily. Rapunzel hugs him and kisses him and asks who gave him the black eye. He can't answer. He tells her the ally's name. Rapunzel turns white as a sheet and Cassandra drops her sword.

Hector's hunting them down. And he's out for blood.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter just as much as I did! As always, feel free to leave suggestions on what you want to see! Thanks for reading!**

**In regards to the scheduling, I think I'm going to update this fic every Friday at this time. So be sure to come check here!**

**I am totally open to any criticism. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter! First, I just want to say thank you to all the reviewers who have been leaving their ideas! They've been very exciting to read, and I've actually added some of them to my notes! From magical fogs to battles with Hector to angry goons, you guys have got some great ideas of your own! I can't guarantee you'll end up seeing all of them though, as I have a plot that I think I'm going to stick to.**

**This chapter is going to be a lot calmer than the last, and we're going to explore some relationships. New Dream shippers, you're gonna love this one!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"So let me get this straight. You went up to a guard and yelled at him, then got kidnapped and taken to the queen's throne room. Over there, she contacts _Hector_, the bloodthirsty maniac who almost killed us, and tells you that Corona has been conquered by Saporians. Am I missing anything else?" Cass stops pacing to shoot Rapunzel and Eugene an angry glare.

It's well past midnight, and they've met up with Fidella in a forest clearing and found a place to hold a temporary camp. It's pouring rain, and the icy wind bites at their faces, but the tension between Cass, Rapunzel, and Eugene is like fire.

"Um, no, no that's it." Rapunzel mumbles, looking down at the floor. Eugene doesn't like the way Cass is talking, but he keeps his mouth shut.

Lightning flashes and illuminates their faces for a brief second, and the rumbling thunder follows it.

"Then WHY did you even stick your nose into their business in the first place! You _know _why we're here, we have to get to the Dark Kingdom as fast as possible! This is just like you, Rapunzel, you can never keep your head down and stay low, you always have to announce yourself to every singleー"

"ENOUGH, Cassandra." The silence that follows is deafening.

Rapunzel straightens and looks her in the eye. Her face is red, and her eyes are watery. "I _know_ what I did, and I know why I did it. We will head to the Dark Kingdom right away. Hector's not the only one coming after us."

Eugene steps up to her side. "She's right." No matter what, Rapunzel will always have his unwavering loyalty and support.

For a tense moment, Cass stares at Rapunzel with anger. Then her expression hardens, and that scares Eugene more. "I need some air. You guys get moving. I'll catch up." She walks away from the camp they had set up and into the trees.

Rapunzel crumples to the ground and falls apart, sobbing. Eugene rushes to her side. He holds her firmly, and she desperately clings to Eugene, craving for comfort. Eugene feels his heart being torn apart as he watches the love of his life fall apart. He wishes he could vanish away her pain, see her smile and hear her laugh.

Eugene cradles her face and wipes the stray tears. "We need to move, Sunshine," he whispers. Rapunzel nods and gets up. Together, they disassemble the camp and load the caravan. Lance and Aris are talking to each other in hushed voices, and stop talking when Eugene pops in.

Lance stands up. "Are we all good to go?"

Eugene nods. "Take Fidella off the reigns. Cassandra is coming later."

Lance looks confused, but he asks no questions and does what he's told. Aris, the poor kid, tries to get up to help, but he injured his leg during the insane castle break in. Eugene gently stops him, tells him to rest up. The kid complies reluctantly. When he exits the caravan, Rapunzel is sitting on top of Maximus, holding out a hand to him. He takes it and she pulls him up. Together, the crew sets off in the darkness, through the pouring rain and thunder.

* * *

For the first hour of the trip, Rapunzel doesn't speak. Eugene doesn't push her to talk either, just provides the comfort and support that he knows Rapunzel needs. She leans against his chest, silent and contemplative. When she finally does speak, Eugene is all ears.

"I'm a horrible person," she whispers.

Eugene holds her hands and rubs circles with his thumb. "Why do you think that?' he asks.

She takes a minute to answer. "I'm selfish. Cassandra's right, I didn't think about the consequences. And now I'm turning my back on my own kingdom when they need me, and letting it fall apart. I don't even know if we're doing the right thing." She lets out a shuddering sigh.

Eugene rests his head on top of hers, breathing in her scent. "You did the right thing back in Klosov. You stood up to injustice, and I gotta admit, it was very brave of you. Sure, it was a bit impulsive, but Rapunzel, everyone makes mistakes. It's not wrong to make mistakes. That's how we learn."

"I put us all in danger," she protests.

"We know what we signed up for when we chose to come, Blondie. No one blames you, apart from Cass. And we all know that Cass just hasn't been herself these past few weeks. She'll come around, Sunshine." He snorts. "Frankly, you should be enjoying the time we have without a fire-breathing, bloodthirsty, venomous cobra woman breathing down our necks."

"Eugene!" She smacks his arm playfully. She wasn't facing him, but he can hear the smile and suppressed laughter in her voice.

"What, its true!" Eugene tickles her side and she erupts into giggles, squirming away from the offending hand. Her laughter is music to his ears. After a minute or two of a furious tickling war, they collapse and lean into each other once more, goofy smiles on their faces. Eugene is proud of himself for lifting her spirits, it was a job well done.

Rapunzel turns around and gives him a fierce kiss, leaving him breathless and wondering when she became so good at burning him up from the inside. She looks at him with intense green eyes.

"I love you Eugene. So much."

"I love you too Blondie."

She flashes him a beautiful smile and falls back against his chest. "I think we're doing the right thing to go to the Dark Kingdom. If we turned back at Klosov to save Corona, we would've been destroyed eventually by the rocks. It's up to us to stop these black rocks, and then stop the Saporians when we get back."

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"I just hope Dad and Mom and everyone else is okay."

Eugene shakes his head. "There's no guarantee for that. We're making a sacrifice, and we need to stop worrying about them and focus on your goal ahead, Rapunzel."

She nods, and grabs his arms, puts them around her waist, and snuggles into his chest. She yawns loudly. "Our goal. We do this together."

Eugene smiles, tucking stray blonde hairs behind her ear. "Always."

* * *

"And then he was THIS close to grabbing me, but I did this really cool jump and I kicked him in the gut! Oh, you should've seen it Lance, it was so cool! I mean I fell and sprained my ankle after that, but still. So cool!"

Lance wonders if this is what he sounds like to the others. He hopes not.

"Yeah, it was really cool, man."

Aris smiles contently, arms behind his back as he lay on the floor. "So this was the life you guys had before? Castle heists, break-ins, and epic sword fights?" He sounds wistful.

It hurts Lance to think of it as his past. He wants it back, so, so much. "Yeah. Key word being _was_."

Aris notices the change in tone. He watches Lance with intelligent eyes. "You miss being a thief, don't you?"

Lance sighs. "Listen kid, I do not miss the crime. I don't miss hurting people either. I miss the adventure, the thrill, the excitement." There is one more thing he wants to say, but it hurts so much to even think of. "...I miss having a brother in my life."

Aris is sitting up now, looking at Lance with sad eyes. "You used to be a lot closer to Eugene, huh?"

Lance smiles reminiscently. "We grew up together. We had each other's backs since we were kids. Sure, we've reconnected now, but its not the same. He has his whole life planned ahead of him. I have no idea what to do with mine. I just, well, I just feel like I'm not a part of his life anymore.

Aris looks like he's trying to think of something to say, to comfort him. Lance lies down and closes his eyes, and sighs sadly.

"You and me both Lance, we need to figure out what to do with our lives."

"Yep. And I've a feeling you and I want the same things in our lives too."

"If its _anything_ like that Flynn Rider book Eugene forced me to read yesterday, then yeah, count me in."

He feels a little closer to Aris now.

"And by the way, Lance, if he's really like an older brother to you, then you should know what to do as the younger brother. Do what all brothers do." Aris is looking up, smiling as he thinks of his own family.

"And what would that be?"

"Stick your nose in his business. Annoy him. Stand up for him when he's hurt. Protect him. Love him. Be a brother."

Lance considers this, and is surprised to find himself feeling a little better. He opens his mouth to say thanks.

He's interrupted by the sound of a loud snore, and Lance smiles. The kid's alright.

* * *

Cassandra rides Fidella swiftly as they follow the trail of black rocks. Trees blur all around her. The only sounds she hears are Fidella's hooves pounding on the road, and the roaring wind surrounding her on all sides. She breathes in the cold night air so deeply that it burns her nostrils. She needs to block out all the thoughts in her head, and she must NOT think about Rapunzel and her destiny.

It's no use. She succumbs to the anger, the jealousy, the envy. The wind whips through her hair, and she looks up at the moon with tear-filled eyes. She knows exactly what she has to do.

She could've sworn she heard the moon laughing.

* * *

**We're inching closer and closer to the Dark Kingdom. Things are about to get worse for our intrepid adventurers...**

**Thank you so much to everyone leaving reviews! They mean so much to me! I know I asked you guys to leave your ideas last week, but this week, I want to ask you which relationships would you like to see explored? Which ones have you enjoyed so far? Let me know in the reviews! See ya next week! ****(hopefully I'll still be alive after my midterms xD)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I've decided I'm going to make each of my chapters from now on 2k+ words. Enjoy this one, its about 5k! Also, as one reviewer mentioned, this is not AU. Its my first ever fanfiction, I thought AU meant "different from the show". But I realize now it means something else. My bad. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

The thunderstorm recedes as the sun rises, dispelling the fog and chill and giving way to a sunny morning. Lance is sitting alone on an old tree stump, watching the forest around him come to life. The air smells like pine and damp earth, and it is a familiar, comfortable scent. Lance takes in a deep breath and lets it out, feeling relaxed and content. Until his stomach growls. Now he is no longer relaxed and content.

He hears commotion in the caravan, and watches Eugene step out and stretch, muttering something about never sleeping on a horse again. His spots Lance, and he narrows his eyes.

"You're up early, and you're not eating. Who are you and what have you done to Lance?"

Lance gets up, making a big show of patting his stomach in the process. "Fear not my friend, for the belly is awakening as we speak! In the meantime, let us venture into the wilderness and collect our breakfast!" He reaches for his knife, twirling it around his fingers in a way which took him months to master. "For old time's sake?" he asks, more sincerely.

Eugene looks at him, reading his emotions easily. He smiles warmly. "For old time's sake."

The two walk into the forest, arms around each other, already arguing about whether the red berries were the ones that caused Eugene to have the ugly rashes for weeks or the blue ones. Eugene vehemently insists that he never had any rashes, and that the red berries were completely fine. Lance dares him to eat one then if he's so sure. Eugene decides he'd rather not risk it.

* * *

They've been in the forest for about an hour now, and their banter has died down. They are resting in the cool shade of a tree, eating nuts and berries that they managed to collect. Apart from the colorful singing of the birds, and the occasional chirp of a squirrel, the forest is quiet and peaceful. Everywhere he looks he sees plants and trees, and _life_, and the earth they're sitting on feels damp and cool. Lance can almost imagine himself sitting just like this with Flyーno, Eugene, after one of their more extravagant heists, calculating the amount they captured and laying low from the patrolling guards. He smiles reminiscently.

Eugene is the first one to speak up. "You miss it, don't you?"

He's hit the nail right on the head, and he knows it. Lance nods, feeling a little pathetic. He pops another berry into his mouth to give himself something to do, _most definitely not_ to save himself from having to talk.

Eugene touches a bunch of wildflowers absentmindedly. They're a pretty shade of purple. "Lance, that part of our lives was huge, and very important. There are some parts I regret, and some parts I don't. But I'm ready to settle down now. I know what I want to do with my life." He turns to face Lance, brown eyes calm and assured. "If Rapunzel taught me anything, it's that we all have a dream. Every single one of us. And our dreams aren't always the same. I've found my dream. Have you found yours?"

Lance thinks about it, holding his head in his hands. "No."

Eugene puts a firm hand on his shoulder. "Then I'll be with you until you find it. And I'll be with you after you find it. Brothers don't leave each other, Lance. Never."

Lance can't help it. He throws his arms around Eugene, who grunts in surprise, and pulls him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Eugene. I needed this." He feels Eugene's arms return the hug, warm and reassuring, and Lance can't stop the small tears that fall either.

_SNAP_.

Lance and Eugene break apart, alert and wary. They get up and scan the surroundings for the commotion. The forest has become eerily quiet. Something's up.

Eugene signals Lance to come over. He's found the source of the sound. A broken branch. Lance spots a trail of hoofprints leading to a distant clearing. They follow the trail, daggers at the ready. As they get closer, they hear people talking and laughing in a foreign language. Up close, they can see a group of men setting up a camp in the clearing, horses tied to a large pine tree. Lance notices that they have bags upon bags of food, clothes, and medicine. Traveling merchants. He can see Eugene has come to the same conclusion. They sheath their daggers, sighing in relief. Eugene points at Lance's pockets. "Got any money on ya?"

Lance grins, and pulls out a sack full of coins.

Eugene glares at him. "Where did you get that from?"

"Ask no questions and I'll tell you no lies, my friend."

Eugene rolls his eyes. Lance didn't really steal the money, Cass actually gave it to him back in Klosov to do some shopping. But it was fun annoying Eugene.

The two men approach the merchants. "Good day my friends!" Eugene yells, flashing them a charming smile. The merchants look up, alarmed, and yell something Lance doesn't quite catch. It doesn't matter, because in a matter of seconds both him and Eugene are slammed against a tree by a huge menacing warrior. He bares his rotting yellow teeth, and glares at them with wild eyes. His meaty fingers close around their throats.

Lance chokes. "Woah, take it easy, big guy ー ACK!"

Eugene tries to show them the sack of money. "For the love of ー DON'T TOUCH MY NOSE YOU UNGODLY HORRORー we are just trying to BUY something! Like NORMAL people do!"

The merchants see the money, and yell at the giant, hopefully telling him not to kill them. Sure enough, the brute drops Lance and Eugene, and they crumple to the ground, gasping and retching.

Eugene spits on the ground, lying down and putting an arm over his face. "Is it TOO much to ask for ONE day, just ONE day, where we aren't being killed?" He groans miserably, massaging his neck. "It is _way _too early for this."

The merchants come over, showing them their products. They're wearing bright, elegant clothes. Lance appreciates their taste in fashion. One of the merchants, Lance assumes is their leader, comes forward. He's an older man, with his head completely shaved and his face covered by a thick bushy blond beard. He's not very tall, but he has a strong presence.

He introduces himself, with great difficulty, as Yoresh. The merchants aren't familiar with the standard local dialect, but thanks to Lance's incredible acting, they figure out that the two handsome men were here to trade, not thieve. The merchants are fascinated by Lance's earring, and are offering 3 bags of dried fruit and meat for it. Eugene was able to eventually convince Lance to let go of it, only after he promised to buy him a new one when (if) they get back to Corona. They also end up buying some bandage wraps, some clothes, and a map of the surrounding areas. The merchants wave goodbye with great cheer, but Yoresh stays back, his face unreadable. Lance and Eugene think nothing of it, and take their haul back to the rest of the gang, ready to continue their journey.

* * *

Cassandra catches up to the others by morning. Fidella had gotten hurt during a fight with some bandits, and that had slowed them down significantly. She spots the smoke rising into the sky and heads towards it.

When she's close enough she sees Aris and Rapunzel climbing a tree, Eugene, Lance and Max cheering them on.

"C'mon Blondie! Don't let the kid beat you to the top!"

"Go Aris! The princess is catching up!"

"NEEEIGH!"

Cass rolls her eyes, but can't hold back her smile. Their happiness was contagious. She leans against the caravan and watches.

Aris ends up winning, climbing nimbly to the top and letting out a cheer. Rapunzel reaches just seconds after. The two descend back to the ground slowly, panting but grinning like mad.

Lance turns to Eugene with a cocky smile, hand extended. "Pay up, buttercup."

Eugene groans. "Blondie, I was counting on you to use your hair!"

"_Eu_gene, that would be cheating!"

"Well if _I_ had seventy feet of long golden magical blond hair, I would _certainly_ use it to climb trees. Come to think of it, I could also use it to grab the last slice of pie, or Max's apple stash, or ー"

"Max has an apple stash?"

Eugene claps a hand to his mouth, but it's too late. Lance is already drooling. Max whips his head to look at Eugene, betrayal and hurt evident on his face.

"Don't look at me like that Max, it just slipped out!"

As Max, Eugene, and Lance continue their bickering, Aris and Rapunzel sit down on the grass, enjoying the cool air after their race.

Aris rakes his fingers through the rat's nest he has for hair. "I've gotta say Rapunzel, that was impressive! I haven't met someone who could climb that fast before."

Rapunzel chuckles, waving away his compliment. "Oh, I've just had a lot of practice with climbing. I used to do it a lot back in my ー Cass!"

And just like that, the happiness is snuffed out like a candle flame. All chatter has died down. Even Eugene, who's always ready to break the tension with a stupid joke, says nothing.

Seeing them all staring at her, scared, makes her heart break a little. So she smiles, hesitantly. "Well, what did I miss? " she asks.

Eugene, intuitive as always, takes the hint. Don't let the mood fall. He marches over to Cass, eyes glinting with humor. "Well I'm glad you asked madame, because today, yours truly and his sidekick ー no Lance you're the sidekick ー stumbled upon a _jackpot_!" He leads her to the caravan, showing her the bags of food, clothes, and medicine they somehow got without stealing. Eugene makes a big show of everything he and Lance bought, and entertains her with the story of how they both got slammed into a tree and nearly choked to death by a gigantic brute ー a story she greatly enjoyed ー and eventually, Cass hears everyone slowly perk up again, joking and laughing as they pack up the camp.

She marvels at Eugene's ability to control the group. In a sense, he's their rock, the one that holds them together. Fish Skin, she thinks, and chuckles to herself.

In an hour, the caravan is set, and the group once again continues their journey, this time with full stomachs and happy smiles on their faces. Eugene and Cass are riding the horses up front, conversing in low voices.

Eugene looks at her with an intense gaze, one that forces her to look away. "Spit it out, Cass," he says.

Cass internally curses his emotionally intelligent brain. "There's nothing to say," still avoiding his eyes.

"Cassandra, you and I both know that you're lying, and I need you to tell me what got into you that night. When you yelled at Rapunzel and ran off into the woods."

Cassandra thinks of what she can tell him. Because she wants to explain, she really does, but she can't. Not yet anyway. But she needs to tell him something to satisfy him, to quell his suspicions. Only now, Cass realizes how obvious her intentions seem. The thought sends a rush of panic through her body. Does he know what she's planning? No, no there's no way. As smart as Eugene is, there is absolutely no way he knows she intends to take the Moonstone for herself.

She decides to tell him some of the truth. A white lie. "King Frederic entrusted me with a responsibility. A role I swore that I would hold. I am to protect the Princess and her group, and ensure that the mission is completed as fast as possible. It's my duty, and the King, and my father, trusted me with it. What happened in Klosov was completely against my mission." She feels some of that anger bubbling up again, and she hisses angrily. "Rapunzel needs to stop playing games and take her mission seriously."

She expects Eugene to snap back, yell at her for being so selfish, but all he does is watch her. She sees something like pity flash in his eyes, and she doesn't like it.

"You know, Rapunzel was heartbroken that night. She hated herself for what she did, for putting all of us in danger." Cass feels the hot anger mold into cold guilt, and she stares straight ahead, her face a mask of indifference. "But she learned a lesson. What I'm trying to say, Cass, is that Rapunzel is our leader. We are her advisors, her guidance. And we have to help her make the right decisions, but in the end, those decisions are hers to make. But you know what I think, Cass?" He's watching her carefully now, gauging her reaction. "I think this is something more than just following your mission. You have a grudge."

Cass whips her head at him, angry words threatening to pour out of her mouth, but he watches her calmly. There is an air of maturity around him, one she isn't used to seeing. He says one last thing that leaves her reeling.

"All I'm saying, Cass, is that you need to figure out where your loyalties lie."

He's gone before she can react, hopping off Maximus to get back into the caravan. Cass buries her face in Fidella's mane, thinking and feeling so many different things.

She's made up her mind. She can't stay angry for now. Eugene suspects too much. She needs to lay low, try to be the person she was before she figured out her destiny. The pathetic, weak-willed, servant girl-turned-warrior. Maybe she can even enjoy being around them, because they may be obnoxious and selfish, but they are most definitely interesting and, okay, even funny sometimes.

Cass wills the swirling emotions down, building them up for when she'll need them. She needs to relax. She has a plan. All she needs to do is follow through with it.

* * *

Rapunzel looks at Eugene hopefully when he reenters the caravan. He shakes his head, and she deflates. "She isn't in the mood for reconciliation right now. Give her some time." He slips his hand into hers. "In the meantime, though, how bout that painting lesson you promised me?"

Excitement bubbles within her, and she pulls Eugene into her and Cass's room, where she grabs her canvas and paints, and sits down on the floor. Eugene follows her, crossing his legs and scooching closer to Rapunzel. His eyes are warm and bright, and he has that fond smile on his face that Rapunzel never gets tired of seeing. Her eyes trace his strong jawline, flicking to his lips. He catches her staring and winks.

"What? Am I too distracting?"

Rapunzel blushes with embarrassment, feeling her face go red. She is _so_ not going to let him get away with this. So she leans closer into him, to the point where she's practically in his lap, gently dragging her nail across his chest, looking at him through her lashes. "Yes, Eugene. You're _very_ distracting. I could use a distraction right now," she purrs.

Now it's Eugene's turns to flush, his cheeks reddening adorably and his breathing getting heavier. Eugene rarely ever blushes, so when he does, it counts as a supreme victory for Rapunzel. At this point though, she could no longer restrain herself, and she brings her lips to his, running her hand through his silky hair. Eugene responds with fervour, cupping her cheek with one hand and supporting her body with the other. She feels _so good,_ she realizes how much she's missed her private time with Eugene ー

The caravan lurches to a halt.

Eugene pulls away, and Rapunzel tries to quell the disappointment and annoyance she feels at the interruption. She hears Lance knock on the door, letting them know that Cass wants them outside. Rapunzel smoothes down her dress, rearranging her messy hair back into her braid. Eugene fixes his hair in the mirror. Both of them are panting, burning with a swirl of feelings and emotions. Their eyes meet in the mirror, they smile and look away.

* * *

Cass is untying Max and Fidella, her gray eyes alert and vigilant. Lance, Aris, and finally Eugene and Rapunzel make their way over to her, confused and questioning expressions on their faces. Cass scans the trees around her. "Weapons out, guys. We're being followed."

She hears Aris gulp before pulling out his bow, Lance and Eugene taking out their swords, backs pressed to each other. Rapunzel grabs her trusty frying pan. Together, the group watches the trees, silent and watchful.

The air is thick with tension.

Cass hears the _thud thud thud _of heavy footsteps behind her.

She whirls around just in time to block a strike from a masked stranger that rattles her bones. She tries kicking the stranger back, but he or she doesn't budge. Rapunzel comes down on the attacker with her frying pan and is blocked and shoved into the dirt. The stranger aims a high side kick into Lance, who crumples to the ground. Eugene charges the stranger riding Max, who simply sidesteps and extends a leg, sending horse and rider into the bushes. Fidella rushes after them before they get hurt.

The masked attacker walks calmly to Aris, sword dragging on the earth. Cass tries to lift her sword but the shock of the blow has paralyzed her arm. Not to mention the fact her right hand is crippled, thanks to Rapunzel.

Aris is frozen in fear, watching a masked warrior who single handedly took down four strong adults and a 2000 pound horse, approach him with malice. He backs up to to the caravan, his bow hanging limply by his side. The warrior aims a savage strike at the boy's head and he yelps, ducking away just in time. He still hasn't lifted a finger at the attacker.

Cass wants to throw a rock at his head. "Snap out of it, kid! Fight back!"

Rapunzel groans, trying to push herself to her feet. "Aris, defend yourself!" she yells desperately.

Aris is clearly panicking, and he swings his bow weakly at the attacker's head. He, or she catches it, and snaps it in half. Aris looks like someone slapped him on the face. He's pale, shaking, and Cass is sure he's going to faint.

The stranger sheathes his, or her sword. "You really need to get yourself a sword, Beanstalk. Then you might even have stood a chance." She pulls off her mask, revealing a face, half of it painted red.

Rapunzel, now fully conscious, gasps. "Adira?"

Cass groans. "Adira."

Lance squeals. "ADIRA!"

Aris mutters, "Beanstalk?" before collapsing in a heap.

Cass is having none of it. Her arm feeling better, she grabs her sword and points it at Adira's throat. The older woman doesn't even flinch, her dark eyes watching Cass curiously.

Cass narrows her eyes into a glare. "What was the _point_ of all that!"

Adira smirks, enjoying Cass's annoyance. "Your group needs to keep their guard up, Short Hair. It has come to my attention that Hector is once again after you, and this little attack is nothing compared to what he can do to you all. Oh, and I needed some exercise." She turns away, poking her foot at Aris. She drops the sword she used to break his bow at his side. "Give Beanstalk this sword. In exchange for his flimsy bow." Aris groans, and she wrinkles her nose in distaste. "Who is he anyway?" she inquires.

Eugene pops out of the bush, brushing twigs and leaves out of his hair grumpily. "That happens to be a kid you scared the daylights out of. Maybe go for the rainbows-and-butterflies approach next time?" He gently picks up Aris and places him on Max's back, before turning to Adira, arms crossed.

Cass is still furious, and wants to wipe that cocky smirk off her face. Rapunzel is quick to intervene. She approaches Adira, worry evident on her face. "Is Hector on our trail?" she asks.

Adira's smile slips from her face. "I can't track him," she admits, frowning. "He's laying low, but you need to be vigilant. He could be anywhere, and you need to move. Now. Follow me." She begins walking away from the Black Rock Road, directly into the forest.

Lance is already with her, motioning the rest of them to hurry up, looking like a lovesick puppy.

Cass wants to protest, but Rapunzel stops her. "We don't have time Cass. We have to trust Adira. We know she's working for good," she says while looking a little nervously at Cass.

_Don't let them get suspicious. _Cass sighs. "Okay Raps. And, by the way, I'm...I'm sorry for taking out my frustrations on you that night."

Rapunzel's face lights up with a wide smile, and she grabs Cass in a quick hug. "I'm sorry too, Cass. For being too reckless."

Some of the anger and hate in Cass melts away, but there is still a lot more where it came from.

Eugene, Rapunzel, and Cass gather Aris and the horses, and set off into the forest, making sure to leave no evidence of their presence at the campsite.

* * *

It's dark when they reach their destination. After a long, arduous trek through the forest, filled with mosquitoes, angry wolves, and a lot of swearing from Eugene and Cassandra, they stop at the base of a low mountain.

Adira takes a seat on a boulder, sharpening her magical sword against one of the black rocks. "You have five minutes to rest. Then we ascend Mount Ester."

Everyone collapses to the ground, tired, dirty, and sweating like mad. Rapunzel is rarely ever tired, but now she feels downright exhausted. Lance takes out some dried venison and fruit from the bag and passes some to everyone. Rapunzel eats ravenously, and she sees everyone else do the same. Between mouthfuls of food, Eugene speaks up. "Remind me again," he says. "_Why_ are we voluntarily choosing to trek through a horrible forest then climb a gigantic mountain?"

Adira looks up. "This pathway is a shortcut to the Dark Kingdom, Fish Skin. In addition, your group is no longer safe to follow the black rocks, because each of you somehow landed a bounty on your heads, placed by the Klosovian monarch." She shakes her head in disbelief. "How that happened, I do not know, and neither do I wish to. But know this. Queen Savice takes criminals _very_ seriously. She will not let you get away with your crimes. Do not let anyone see you, because they will report you to Klosov immediately."

Rapunzel keeps her head down, pretending to be very interested in her meal. It was her fault, she knows. She feels like every single one of them is judging her, even though Eugene vehemently insists that no one blames her.

Adira gets off of the rock, sword in hand. "Break's over. Let's move." Lance shoots up, insisting on staying by her side. He's followed by Aris, who Rapunzel can tell is trying very hard to show Adira that he is _not_ some witless child.

Cass gets up to put the reigns back on Max, but is met by a disapproving tut from Adira. "The caravan can't go up there. Take your belongings and leave it here. No one will find it. Trust me." Rapunzel notices Cass flinch at the words _trust me._ She looks at Rapunzel, who gives her an encouraging nod. She sighs, dropping the ropes and heading towards the others. Rapunzel feels an arm wrap around her waist, and she looks up to see Eugene smiling at her, dirty, tired, but still handsome. "Chin up Blondie," he says, leading her to the others. "We're almost there."

He's right. The end is almost here.

"There's two ways up Mount Ester. Climbing it, which I recommend. Much faster." She points at the eastern side of the mountain, where Rapunzel sees a gentle slope leading to the top. "That's the second route. Slower, but the horses can go up that way, since they can't climb."

Maximus snorts with indignation, galloping towards the mountain, and climbing it in the most un-horse-like way possible. Adira stares at him indifferently."Go figure," she mutters, and Rapunzel sees Cass and Eugene smirk.

Rapunzel steps up. "Cass's hand is injured," she says, feeling a rush of guilt. "So we'll take Fidella to take the eastern route. The rest of you go with Adira.

Aris clears his throat, approaching her. "Can I, um, can I come with you?"

Rapunzel stares at him, surprised. It's not like he can't climb, she knows he can. So she can only conclude that he wants to be with them rather than Adira. She feels a rush of affection for the boy, and she smiles warmly. "Of course you can, Aris."

She looks at the others, and nods. "See you on the other side." With that, Adira, Max, Lance and Eugene begin climbing, while Cass, Rapunzel, Fidella, Aris, and Shorty take the eastern slope.

* * *

Rapunzel's group moves at a brisk pace, with little conversation occuring. She had hoped she would get a chance to talk to Cass again, but she was not in the mood for it. So she walks ahead of them with Fidella, while Aris and Rapunzel hang back.

Rapunzel glances up at Aris, who's walking alongside her, hands in his pockets, thinking deeply. She notes that he really, _really_, needs a change of clothes and maybe a haircut. His dark hair is all over the place, reaching just below his ears. His clothes are are somehow still intact, but in terrible condition. Rapunzel hopes she can buy him something nice to wear when this is all said and done.

Rapunzel clears her throat. Aris looks over. "Where are you going to go, when this is all over?" she asks.

Aris looks at her uncertainly. "I was hoping maybe I could come live in Corona? I want to try something new."

Rapunzel beams. "Of course you can live there? You're going to love it Aris! Oh, maybe you can even come visit the castle from time to time, and we can eat cupcakes at Atilla's, or get candy at Monty's!" Thinking of Corona makes her feel homesick, and she sighs. "I...miss home a lot." Come to think of it, Aris also left his home. "Don't you?"

Aris shrugs, his hands fidgeting with his hair. How he has the patience to shoot a bow, Rapunzel had no idea. Adira was right. He would be a much better fit for a sword. He's speedy, and he's a lot stronger than he looks.

"I didn't really like my home. My life was pretty stale back there."

'What about your family? Your friends?"

"I've lived with them for 16 years, Rapunzel. I'm actually enjoying life without them. It feels good to be independent, to be going on adventures like this. That's what I want with my life. Adventure."

"That's a good dream to have."

Aris smiles.

They've almost reached the top. It's become a lot colder, and she's starting to see snow on the peak. She shudders. Snow did not hold pleasant memories for her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Aris."

He's looking at the stars in the sky, hands in his pockets again. "What's going to happen when you take the Moonstone?"

She hasn't really thought about it. It's one of the things which she just refused to think about until it came to her.

"I don't know. But it has to stop the black rocks. It has to."

She's at least determined to follow through with her mission, complete it at whatever cost. Even her life. She thinks Aris can sense that.

"Tell me about Corona."

Just the word sends warmth blooming into her chest, and she smiles. She thinks of her parents, the wonderful citizens, the Captain, the guards, the city, the village. And she talks. And she promises to show him her journal, the one where she's captured everything.

By the time they reach the top of the mountain, where the others have set up a fire, Rapunzel and Aris have a fire of their own within them. A fire of hope. Hope of bright, new adventures, and hope of a happily ever after.

* * *

**Welcome back Adira! She's so hard to write, I hope I'm doing her justice. But she's such a great character. Please leave reviews. What did you like? What are you looking forward to seeing? I read every review, each one means so much to me. Thanks, cya next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up everybody! I know this chapter came a bit late, but school keeps getting in the way. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The top of the mountain is a large, flat expanse of icy terrain. The wind whips cruelly at their faces, turning Cass's cheeks red from the cold. They huddle near the fire, trying to absorb all the warmth they can. Adira, who is calmly eating an apple, sits cross-legged on the ice. She calls out to Aris, who is dangerously close to the edge of the mountain, looking down at the view below him. "Watch out, Beanstalk. One wrong move and you're gone."

Aris looks back at her, teeth chattering, but excited. "But look at the view! It's beautiful! I also saw a crow somewhere, which is odd, because crows aren't normally found at high altitudes like this." He turns his head back. "I have never been anywhere this high up! My parents never let me. They're afraid of heights." He stops talking when he spots another bird, squinting to figure out what it is.

"Don't you feel cold, Adira? Come sit by the fire." Rapunzel leans into Eugene for warmth, looking questioningly at Adira.

Adira tosses her unfinished apple to Maximus, who delightedly chomps down the fruit. "It's fine. If you're all warmed up, we need to enter the cave now."

Eugene raises his eyebrow. "Cave? Adira, we are literally on the top of a gigantic mountain, what _cave_ could there possibly be up here?"

Adira watches him shiver, unblinking. "You're right. There is no cave up _here._ She strolls to the center of the peak, where she pushes a mound of rocks out of the way, revealing a massive crater. "That's why we have to jump."

"JUMP?"

"Are you insane?!"

"Adira, I love you, but that's a bit much, don't you think?"

"We're gonna get ourselves killed!"

The commotion is interrupted by a loud rumbling, and the ground underneath them shakes violently. Cass stumbles and falls to the ground, and even Adira grabs onto the boulders for support.

"What's going on!" Rapunzel calls out fearfully. As if on cue, a black rock erupts through the ground, narrowly missing Lance's foot. He yelps in fear and takes Shorty and the horses towards Adira, who's motioning at them frantically. Cass helps Eugene and Rapunzel up before sprinting towards Adira, when a second quake sends them all sprawling to their feet. Cass feels pain shoot through her injured hand and she hisses. She feels the ice vibrate right underneath her hand, and she rolls out of the way just in time to avoid a black spike that would've speared her right through her heart. All around them, black rocks were shooting up everywhere. She hears a terrified scream, and she turns her head just in time to see Aris get slashed by an erupting black rock, giving him a gash on his chest. He stumbles backwards, and Cass sees it in slow motion, the way his eyes widen as his foot no longer lands on the ground, as he waves his arms frantically, another scream on his lips. Cass never hears that scream, because in a flash, Aris is gone.

Rapunzel screams in terror, already undoing her hair and rushing to the side of the mountain, Eugene right by her side. The mountain has not stopped shaking, and Cass is struggling to balance, and she tries to run towards them.

No, no, no, this could not be happening, he was just an innocent kid.

A deafening rumble and shake drops her to her feet, and she feels strong arms grip her shoulders and carry her away from Aris.

No, no, no, no.

Lance yells so that she can hear her. "Cass, it's too dangerous! We can't go there!"

"THEY'RE GOING TO DIE, LANCE!"

"You're injured Cass. Stay here. Max and I will go help."

She sits down angrily, huffing and panting with fear and exhaustion. She watches Adira, who is hacking away at the black rocks that are threatening to block the entrance to the cave. Her right hand is burning, and she tears off her glove to look at it. She recoils in disgust, the black burnt flesh rotting in front of her eyes. She hears Eugene yell, and she forces herself up. She can't do this. She can't wait in the wings. The violent shaking has not stopped, and Cass struggles to make her way to the others. They're all _way _too close to the edge, staring down and yelling at someone, Cass doesn't know who. Aris is dead. Who could they be talking to?

She grabs Eugene by the shoulder. He looks at her, fear apparent in his eyes. "We need to go," Cass says. Eugene shakes his head, pointing down the mountain. "We can't! The kid's alive! We need to save him, fast!"

Cass looks down, and she sees Aris, a long, _long_ way down, hanging on with both hands to an emerging black rock. He's crying, she can see, and he's screaming with a pain so raw it rattles her bones.

Rapunzel has her hair down, bringing it as close as she canto him, but not close enough. "He's too far away! I can't reach him!"

"HANG ON, ARIS!" Lance yells, terrified tears in his eyes.

Cass was not about to let a child die on her account. She looks at Rapunzel, jaw set with determination. She grabs Rapunzel's hair, and before anyone can protest, she leaps off the mountain, using the hair as a rope.

The cold air whips at her face as she falls. The wind burns at her eyes and nostrils. Her hand feels like it's being burned and frozen at the same time, and she can smell metallic blood and the stink of sweat. She ignores it all, concentrating on getting to the kid as fast as possible, and avoid getting skewered by black rocks along the way. She slows her fall by digging her boots into the side of the mountain, and Rapunzel's hair goes tight, not long enough to take her all the way to Aris. She looks down. Aris is still quite far, and she can see him holding on with all his strength, his arms shaking from exhaustion.

"Hurry, Cass!" His voice is shaking with fear and pain and panic, and Cass's heart pounds with adrenaline. One of his hands slip, and Cass's heart goes still, but he holds on with his other hand, terrified but determined. Cass leaps off her step, grabbing onto a black rock that just emerged, and then dropping lower to another spike, slowly but surely making her way to Aris. Grab rock, drop, repeat. She's almost a foot above him when his fingers slip, and he falls, screaming. She jumps off the rock she was on making it _just_ in time to grab his hand while hanging on to a black rock with the other. Aris desperately clings to her injured hand with all his force. Cass screams in pain, but she pulls him up to the rock she's on.

"I got you kid," she gasps. "But we gotta move."

He's clinging on to her with sheer desperation, still crying and gasping for breath, not budging in the slightest. A rock erupts right next to her knee, and she gasps in fear, jumping up and grabbing the rock above her. She pulls herself and Aris up, thanking her lucky stars that the kid is scrawny and that she has years of strength training under her belt. She feels sweat running down her face in streams, but she keeps going, grunting, pulling herself and Aris up slowly but surely. Her muscles are in agony, and she can feel herself slowly slipping into exhaustion.

It feels like hours have passed when she is finally able to grab the golden blonde hair and shut her eyes in exhaustion. Rapunzel, Lance, Eugene, and Max pull them up quickly, and sweep them into a hug, with lots of tears and whispers. Another massive shake of the mountain and the emergence of another spike gets them off their feet, and they run to Adira, supporting Aris and Cass in between them. When Adira tells them to jump, they do so with no hesitation, jumping straight into the massive crater. Cass can't think anymore. Her vision goes black.

* * *

He's falling again.

Aris screams. Not again. Which means Cass didn't save him. He imagined it. He's falling. How many times did his dad tell him to stay away from cliffs? They were right. Absolutely.

Now he's falling to his death, and he feels tears slipping out, his hair whipping all around his face. His chest feels like it is on fire, and he just wants it to be over, because this feeling of _falling_ is so terrifying and unbearable and ー

_SPLASH!_

He's landed in some water. Wait a minute, there wasn't any water at the bottom of the mountain. He feels someone pull him out, and he's on some rocky, warm ground, spluttering and gasping for air. The warm air is soothing, and he lets out a shaky sigh, his wet hair covering his eyes. It's okay. He didn't want to see anyways. He puts his face down on the warm rock, sniffling. God, when did he become such a baby?

"Aris." It's a gentle voice, warm and soft. Rapunzel's voice. He brings his head up and she pushes his hair out of the way, looking at him with concerned green eyes. She beams at him, her smile a little shaky. "You're awake!"

She props him up, surprisingly strong for a petite blonde, and hugs him fiercely. Aris flinches with pain. She feels it and draws back.

"Sorry!"

"Hey little man, you're ok!" Lance is wringing out his vest, a warm, relieved smile on his face. Eugene pops in and ruffles his hair, letting out a relieved sigh.

He pushes them aside, his eyes scanning for Cass. He sees her watching him from the side, wrapping bandages around her hand. He walks purposefully over to her, drops down and wraps his arms around her, burying his head into her shoulder. Cass flinches, unnerved by the contact, but she hesitantly pats him on the back.

She's warm and solid, and Aris wants to say so much, thank her for saving his life when he was sure it was all over. "Thank you," he manages. He feels Cass push him away gently. She looks at him, a wry smile on her face. "Payback for Klosov," she says. Aris smiles back.

Rapunzel is instantly at his side, bandages in hand. "Aris, you're hurt! We need to patch you up."

He looks down, and is startled to see the massive gash in his chest. The pain was still there, but Aris was too muddled to think clearly about it. "Oh, um, yeah."

Rapunzel is gentle as she wraps the bandages around his upper body. He's surprised that he feels a little better, and when Eugene and Lance drop by to give him some food, he eats it ravenously. By the time everyone's dried up from the landing in the lake, he's able to stand on his own two feet and hold the sword Adira's given him, already missing his bow. He's also finally able to take in where they are.

The cave they landed in is huge, lit by green torches of fire. He sees multiple paths going different ways, but this place is clearly not empty. Someone has been using this place. The warm, rocky ground he was laying on, he sees, has a large engraving on it. A symbol of some sort. He looks around, noticing lots of mirrors on the walls.

Adira motions them to follow her, leading them into one of the paths of the cave. The path was not narrow, it was wide enough for all of them to walk together. The green torches illuminated the way, and but Aris could barely make out the walls of the cave in the distance.

Adira turns to face them, walking backwards. "To most, Mt. Ester is simply that. A mountain. But to those of us who _know_, Mt. Ester is the lair of Zhan Tiri's third, most treacherous disciple. She was known as Gotula, but she called herself ー"

"Gothel." Rapunzel's eyes are hard, staring at one of the mirrors on the wall. Aris notices Cass flinch and her eyes narrow. Eugene swears quietly, his hand drifting to his stomach. Pascal turns white as a ghost on Rapunzel's shoulder.

Gothel. Aris knew her, and their history with her. Eugene had told him about it one night by the campfire, when he was sure they were all asleep. He told him the story, and Aris knew it was painful for all of them. He remembers Eugene had tried to make light of the story, made some stupid joke about how he was so attractive even Death wanted him for a moment, but Aris knew Eugene well enough by then. Gothel had hurt them all. He wasn't sure why Cass had reacted that way though. Cass didn't have anything to do with the witch.

Adira watches Rapunzel, her face a mask of stone. "Yes. Gothel." She turns back around, leading them forward. "A former student of Demanitus, she stole his research on the Sundrop, giving it to Zhan Tiri. Fortunately, Zhan Tiri was never able to find it, because Gothel stole the Sundrop for herself, breaking off ties with the warlock and losing most of her magic, in exchange for eternal youth. And you know how the rest goes." She kicks a rock out of the path. "The Brotherhood fought many battles with Gothel, because of her proximity to the Kingdom. I only discovered her lair recently, and it's a huge shortcut to the Dark Kingdom. As you saw up on Ester, we are running out of time. The rocks are reacting more and more violently as the Sundrop closes in on the Moonstone. They must be erupting everywhere."

Rapunzel's face falls with concern, and Aris matches her feelings. What if his village was attacked as well?

Adira stops. "We will rest here. But Sundrop, you must know something now." She turns to face Rapunzel, her face stony. "The magic of the flower came with a price. When used in vain, it takes life from an innocent soul and gives it to the user." Rapunzel gasps, her hands over her mouth.

"So everytime Gothel used itー"

Adira nods, her face showing the slightest bit of sorrow. "Those souls haunt this lair at this very moment."

The room suddenly feels a lot colder. Aris can feel the hairs on his arm rising, and he could've sworn he heard a wail. Lance whimpers in fear, Cass's eyes grow wide.

Eugene snorts, and laughs, breaking the tension.

"C'mon guys, that's the stupidest thing I ever heard! Ghosts don't exist! I know that for sure, because I've _never_ had a ghostly lady flirt with me. Ever. And that's impossible, I'm telling ya."

Cass rolls her eyes, but she cracks a smile. "That's because they have _good_ taste in men."

"Yes, exactlyーwait a minute!"

Lance lets out a hearty laugh, a warm, melodious sound that brings the warmth back into the cave. Rapunzel smiles, and Aris can't help but smile either.

Adira lets it slide, walking away to do whatever secret knight warrior women do. The horses settle down for a well-deserved nap, and Lance, Eugene, and Rapunzel go to lean against Maximus and get some shut-eye. They invite Cass, but she politely declines, and Aris, who refuses, because he knows if he falls asleep then he'll start _falling_ again, and he can't bear that right now. So he sits with them, laughs with them, but as they nod off on each other, Aris grabs his sword and walks away so as not to disturb them.

He wants to practice with his sword, but he's always been terrible at sword fighting. Archery was always his strength. But Adira's words keep ringing in his head. _You might even stand a chance._ Without a sword, he was useless. He kept holding back the team. He had to train. He tried a couple of swings. The blade felt awkward in his hands.

"Practicing?"

Aris jumps, pointing his sword at the sound. Cass looks back at him unflinchingly. He lowers his weapon, feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry," he mutters.

She doesn't reply. Instead, she unsheathes her sword, standing in front of him in a fighting stance.

"Stand diagonally, sword tucked in close, dominant foot forward." She says it calmly, steely gray eyes watching him closely.

He does as he's told, getting into the position. The leather grip is soft and firm, and the sword feels a little heavy, but the stance helps alleviate some of the awkwardness in the grip.

She holds her sword with her left, uninjured hand. She shows him how to jab, how to parry, how to guard, how to read your opponent. She shows him how to sidestep, and Aris is surprisingly good at that. They spar, and Cass does not go easy on him. He's left panting and gasping, sweat streaming down his face and his chest screaming with pain. But he feels good. He feels _alive._

She knocks his sword out of his hands for the fourth time, not even breaking a sweat. He dodges her swipe, and grabs his sword just in time to deflect her blow. He gives a couple of strikes of his own, his heart beating faster and faster, as her jabs and thrusts seemingly get harder and stronger. His muscles are burning and his hands are sore, but he blocks and parrys, refusing to let his guard down. It's over when she knocks the sword out of his grip, his hands stinging from the hit, and places her own blade at his neck, keeping him shock-still. Aris is happy to see that she is breathing just a tiny bit harder, and she grins back at him.

"Not bad, kid. You have it in you."

"You think so?" Aris feels warm from the praise, and follows her after retrieving his sword.

"My dad taught me how to fight. He always said some people are born with it. You can tell." Cass is smiling as she thinks of her dad, and Aris has never seen her face this carefree. He thinks she looks much friendlier this way.

"He also says that every fighter has his own style. It takes practice to find it."

"What's your style?"

"Hm. I would say I'm a straightforward, soldier type. Every motion must be perfect, in form and position." She's sheathed her blade, and is settling down to rest.

"Hey Cass?"

"Mhmm."

"How are you so brave?"

Cass opens her eyes, surprised. Aris looks at her nervously. "I want to, um, learn to be like you."

Aris doesn't know how she'll take it. Really, he hasn't talked to her as much as the others. But her eyes soften, and her mouth quirks up into a sad smile.

"When you can mask your fear well enough to hide it from others, that's when you know you're brave."

Aris memorizes those words. He drops down next to her. All the sparring has drained his energy, and he feels his eyes closing of their own accord. Cass cracks an eye open and looks at him, annoyed. "A little distance, maybe?"

"Oh, sure, ok."

Adira watches them, and smiles.

* * *

_But, if you let me heal him, I'll go with you._

_NO!_

_Sshh, it's okay._

_I can't let you do this!_

Eugene's eyes shoot open, his heart pounding and his breath catching. He looks around. It's dark, save for the ghostly green light, and it's silent. Then he hears Lance and Rapunzel's snores, and he feels much better, his heart calming down.

God, he hasn't had that nightmare in months. He hopes Blondie's doing okay in the sleep department. He looks down at her, and he stifles a laugh. Her mouth is wide open, and her hair is all in her face. He tucks her hair behind her ear and she smiles, letting out a content sigh. He gently moves her off of him, and gets up, stretching hard. He has a lot to think about.

His mind is still reeling from what happened up at the mountain. Maybe bringing a child along with them wasn't the best idea. It's not safe for him.

Eugene can still hear his scream, he can still see the way the rock sliced through his skin like butter, he can still feel the fear and panic pumping through his veins. It was a terrifying ordeal.

And then there was Cass. What respect he had for her before the mountain had only doubled after it. The sheer determination and fearlessness he saw on her face was unbelievable. She was a hero, through and through.

He sees her asleep nearby, and he's hurt to see that she chose to sleep alone. But then he sees Aris, snoring next to her, his new sword laying next to him, and he chuckles.

Eugene completely understands why, after all he's been through with them, he still chooses to stand with them. Because they're doing the right thing. Not to mention the insatiable thirst for adventure the kid has.

His mind drifts back to his nightmare, and his smile drops. There was a lot more to that mean old witch than he had ever imagined. So she worked for the monkey. Then she quit, stole his secret Sundrop research and worked with the demon warlock, and then backstabbed ー ouch, bad choice of words ー him as well, taking the flower for herself. And everytime she used it, she took some life from an innocent soul in exchange. That was horrible. He wonders if she took life from his parents too. He feels a burning hatred for the witch, for hurting so many people, for hurting Blondie.

He spots Adira, who is sitting cross-legged on the floor, her eyes closed. He walks over to her, hoping he doesn't startle her and get turned into minced meat. She nods, opening her eyes. "Fish Skin."

Eugene has long since given up trying to stop her from calling him that. It was a compliment anyway. "Any sign of Hector?"

Adira shakes her head. "None. It's like he's vanished."

"Cause I'm kinda having some deja vu right now, what with everyone resting in a large creepy magical cave, and you sitting here doing nothing. Kinda reminds me of the last time he visited."

Adira gets up. "He's not here. That I am sure of. But you are right. We should move. Rouse the others."

"Who even says the word _rouse_ anymore? What are you, 80?"

"Move it Fish Skin."

"Alright alright!"

* * *

Rapunzel wakes up to a beautiful view: Eugene's face. He's smiling and gently shaking her. "Let's go Sunshine. Wakey wakey."

She gets to her feet, feeling fresh and well-rested. Max proved to be a very good pillow.

Eugene gets up and looks at Lance, who's snoring peacefully. "Now I have to _rouse_ this guy. Impossible, unless we haveー ah, there we go ー Lance, wake up! Breakfast time!"

Lance is up instantly, smiling happily at Eugene, who rolls his eyes and hands him some bread and fruit. Cass and Aris are already up and ready, waiting by Adira for the others. In a matter of minutes, they are once again walking down the path, which is slowly leading them upwards.

While they walk, they engage in easy conversation. Rapunzel stays mostly quiet, thinking about the person this place belonged to.

She was the only human she had ever known for 18 years. Memories of Gothel are clearly imprinted in her mind. Many of her mannerisms made sense now after what Adira told them. Why she was constantly going out, and for such long periods. She was visiting her lair.

She felt terrible when she found out that the Sundrop took life from others when used in vain. She felt like a murderer. Eugene had firmly told her that it wasn't her fault, it was Gothel who used her, who abused her. It was Gothel who ruthlessly stole life from hundreds, maybe thousands of people. She had to realize that.

"The exit is just through that tunnel. You'll have to crawl in there in twos, as it's not very big. The horses will have to ー"

Adira is interrupted by the sound of a loud hiss. Everyone draws their weapons, looking around in alarm.

A ghostly green vapor emerges out of the ground, taking a vague shape of a human. It solidified into a pale, fleshy green form. It was faceless, and it held a sword in its hand.

Eugene groans dramatically. "Of course the ghost decides to show up now."

"There's more of them!"

Lance is right. Dozens of green vapors begin seeping out of the floor, surrounding them and blocking off the exit. They solidified, just like the first, and had weapons as well.

Adira strikes at the nearest ghost. It catches her blow on its sword, and throws an attack of its own. Uh oh. These ghosts had skills. She gracefully sidesteps its swipe, slicing its head in one move. The ghost evaporates back into the vapor.

"They want revenge on the Sundrop! Take them out quick, and get out as soon as you can!"

Everyone jumps into battle, weapons clashing. Rapunzel confronts a taller ghost holding a spear. It thrusts at her head, and she ducks, smacking it in the face with her frying pan. It stumbles, and Eugene finishes it off with an elegant slice. He gives her a wink, and Rapunzel thinks he has no right to look that good in battle.

Cass fights like a demon, whirling through the lines of ghosts, slicing and hacking at a ferocious speed. Rapunzel doesn't like the look on her face. Her eyes hold a glint of madness in them as she fights.

Aris, to his credit, was trying his best. Rapunzel was surprised to see him able to block one of the ghost's strike, and counter with his own, stabbing it in the chest and sending it into a puff of smoke. Aris looks just as surprised, and would not have seen the sword coming down on his head. Rapunzel makes it just in time to deflect the blow, and hits the offending ghost so hard its head falls off. Aris looks at her, wide-eyed, breathing hard.

"Thanks!"

She doesn't have time to reply, because the ghosts seem to have sensed her and she is surrounded by the monsters. Aris cuts into the circle and fights right by her side, helping her keep the ghosts at bay. Cass whirls in, taking out 3 with a clean stroke.

"Wider arcs, Aris! More force on the thrust!" she yells.

The ghosts don't stop coming. They need to leave. Rapunzel barges through the circle, taking Aris and Cass with her. They fight their way to the exit, where Adira is waiting for them.

"Fish Skin and Earrings are already out. Short Hair, Beanstalk, lets go."

Max and Fidella have taken Shorty and Pascal with them. It's just Adira and Rapunzel, fighting off wave after wave.

"Will they follow us out?" she pants after taking out another ghost. She's getting tired.

"No," Adira replies, while kicking a ghost in the gut. "They're bound to Gothel's lair."

Rapunzel nods. "Let's go then."

With one last strike, Rapunzel crawls through the tunnel as fast as she can, Adira right behind her. Soon, the angry hisses and whispers are left behind, and Rapunzel steps out of the tunnel and is instantly blinded by the brightness outside.

She claps her hand over her eyes. "Aaagh! So bright!"

Lance giggles. "That's ironic."

Once her eyes have adjusted, she walks over to where everyone else is standing. They're gazing at something. Once she sees it, her heart drops.

The Dark Kingdom looms in the distance, a giant menacing tower surrounded and built on the black rocks. The spikes are massive, larger than any Rapunzel has seen yet, and they all point towards the heart of the castle. It's intimidating yet intriguing, and she can sense the yearning the Sundrop has for the Moonstone.

She gulps. This is it.

End of the line.

* * *

**I really loved the idea one of the reviewers left of Cass and Aris having an older sister/younger brother sibling dynamic. I tried implementing that this chapter. Let me know if you liked it!**

**To the reviewer who's confused about whether this is an AU or not, it isn't. It's just me writing my own version of Rapunzel's adventure. And yes, Aris is an OC. What's your opinion on him? **

**I absolutely love when people tell me what they think of my story, it makes my day. Thanks, and see ya (hopefully) next week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Its been a while hasn't it. I think I'll save my notes for the end of the chapter, for now, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

The Dark King moves swiftly through his castle, cloak whipping behind him as he navigates through the labyrinth of halls with ease. His boots echo hauntingly against the marble floor as he marches across the main hall to meet his loyal knight at the gates.

The soldier is kneeling when he arrives, head bowed and dark braids hanging over his face. He looks up, and his piercing green eyes glitter with loyalty, and something more. "My King," Hector says. "A group of travellers approach our kingdom. They seek the Moonstone. I tried to stop them, your Majesty, but 一"

"Hush, Hector." The King's voice is cold and gravelly, like a knife scraping against stone . He reaches for the double-bladed ax hung on the wall, the metal gleaming in the darkness. "We will eliminate the threat immediately. Follow me."

Hector stands up, waiting for the King to pass. He whistles sharply, and two bearcats emerge from the shadows, snarling menacingly. Together, the King and his knight open the gates, weapons at the ready.

* * *

"What in the name of Shorty's underpants is _that_?"

"Someone called?"

"No Shorty, go back to sleep."

Rapunzel follows Eugene's gaze to the sky, spotting a giant dark blob. Whatever it is, it's coming towards them fast.

As it gets closer, she hears faint squawking and flapping of wings. "It's a horde of crows!" she yelps. "Everyone, run!"

"Actually, a group of crows is technically referred to as a _murder_ 一"

"Save it for later, birdbrain!" Cass leaps onto Fidella's back, pulling Aris and Shorty along with her. Eugene, Rapunzel and Lance hop onto Max, and together they gallop down the narrow trail.

Heading straight for the murder.

In minutes, Rapunzel finds herself enveloped in crows, the shrieking and squawking ringing sharply in her ears. She buries her face in her hair in an attempt to protect her face from the sharp talons and beaks. After a few agonizing minutes, she looks up. They're gone.

Eugene spits feathers out of his mouth. "Funny how Adira chose to leave us right before this happened. She _totally_ knew about the stupid birds," he grumbles.

Cass whips her head around. "Uh, guys," she stammers. "They're coming back!" Sure enough, the birds could be heard squawking again.

Rapunzel hops lightly onto the dirt path, her mind whirling with possibilities. Her hair, she needed to use her hair. Somehow redirect the birds away from them...

She spots two thick branches of an oak tree nearby, positioned right where the crows were heading. She moves quickly, tossing a loop of hair around the upper branch, spreading it out, fastening it around the lower branch with expert movements. A little wider, double the knot, there! Her trap was complete.

The crows weren't quick enough to avoid the mass of blonde hair in their way, and they smack right into it, filling it up rapidly while screeching loudly in protest . Rapunzel quickly unfastens the hair, keeping the bundle filled with crows tightly closed, and flings it open away from the others, sending the crows flying away, squawking in confusion and panic.

Eugene lets out a whoop. "That was brilliant, Blondie!" He's grinning ear to ear as he pulls her back onto Max.

Shorty snores and rolls over. "Pleasure's all mine," he mumbles.

"For the last time, Shorty, _no one_ was talking to you!"

* * *

After a brief trek, they stop for a quick break. Aris drags Cass away to spar, and Lance seizes the opportunity to eat. Rapunzel decides now is as good a time as any to sketch some of her recent adventures in her journal. She nestles into the crooked branch of a low tree, the cool shade a welcome break from the sun. A breeze tickles her face, gently rustling her hair. Pascal rests on her shoulder, croaking quietly. He's always liked watching her draw, and he makes sure to remind her of any details she misses. Up ahead, she sees Eugene conversing with Max in a low tone.

Let's see, what can she draw? Her paints and colors are back at the caravan, so she'll have to make do with a sketch. She drags her charcoal gently across the blank page of the journal, outlining everyone's forms. She finds herself drawing out the battle back in Gothel's cave. She sketches Cass, fighting furiously through the ghost army. She recalls her fierce expression, and tries to capture it in her drawing. It ends up looking way too scary. Rapunzel tries to make her look a little happier. Wait, that's even worse. Now she's grinning while slicing a demon's head off.

"But we can't bother Rapunzel about this, so we gotta keep our mouths shut and our eyes peeled, got it Max?" Eugene mutters. He probably thinks she's not in earshot.

Rapunzel looks up, her curiosity getting the best of her. She saunters over to them, hands on her hips. "Tell me _what_?"

Eugene jumps, whirling around, a sheepish grin on his face. "Ah, Sunshine! We were just, uh, talking about this special, um, fruit, yeah fruit! Which we are definitely looking for. It only grows in the Dark Kingdom, see, and we wanted to try and 一"

Rapunzel raises her eyebrow. Max slaps him in the face with his tail. Eugene glares at Max, offended, before looking back at Rapunzel, running his hand through his hair.

"Alright, fine. I was just saying that we need to remember that Demanitus said one of us will betray the group. It can't be you, Blondie, cause you're you. It's not gonna be me or Max either, and Lance probably doesn't even know what _betray_ means. And let's not bring up Shorty."

Hm. That leaves two. Rapunzel turns to watch Cass and Aris spar, the clashing of their swords disrupting the otherwise peaceful morning. "You don't think they 一"

"Aris? Nah. That kid's too innocent. Now Cass, on the other hand, maybe."

Rapunzel watches her fight, cool, calm, and agile. She isn't even trying, and Aris is still taking a beating. She thinks about how different and angry she's been for the last few weeks. How she refuses to open up. That look in her eyes, that holds something dark. Would Cassandra, one of her best friends since she left the tower, really betray her?

"Don't get me wrong, I love Cass, she's become like a sister to me. And we all saw her in action back at the mountain, saving Aris. I don't think she'll be the one. All I'm saying is, we should keep an eye out."

Rapunzel nods, feeling slightly unsettled. Eugene notices and smiles wryly.

"Personally," he says, adjusting his collar, "I think our monkey friend's just not in his prime anymore. Probably doesn't get enough bananas." He stops talking and hurries away when he notices that Lance has made a dive for the ration bag.

She pushes down the uncomfortable feelings and forces a smile onto her face. No, Cass wouldn't. It's not like her. She's just upset because they've been hitting a lot of detours. She'll be fine once they reach the Dark Kingdom. At least, she hopes.

She dusts off her frying pan, giving it a nice polish with her sleeve, before turning to the others. "Alright!" she announces. "Break's over! Let's move, people!"

Eugene pulls Lance to his feet with an annoyed huff. "Lance, this is your third sandwich, save some for the rest of us! And can someone _please_ find Shorty!"

Aris jogs to the front, still holding his sword. He's become quite fond of it, Rapunzel notes. He flicks his hair out of his eyes, swinging his blade at an imaginary opponent. He strikes quickly, ducking and spinning around, making the sound effects to go along with it. He catches Rapunzel staring and stops.

"What?" he says, breathing hard. "I'm practicing."

Rapunzel tries hard not to smile. "I'm sure you are."

"Check out this cool move Cass showed me. She didn't have a name for it, so I named it. I call it, 'the Tornado'." He swings his sword in a low arc, before twisting the blade in his grip and thrusting forward. She has to admit, it does look pretty cool.

She puts her hand on her hip, impressed. "You've improved a lot, Aris." He's been practicing non-stop since Gothel's cave, seizing every opportunity to spar with Cass. Surprisingly, Cass is never annoyed, always obliging whenever he asks.

Aris beams at her. "I know! But Cass says I still suck."

* * *

By the time they've reached a cliff overlooking the Dark Kingdom, the sun has slipped behind the clouds, perhaps knowing it is not welcome here. The air is thick and cold and gloomy, nipping at Rapunzel's arms and neck, and she shivers. She scans the area, looking for any sort of way they can make it across. "There's gotta be _something_," she mutters to Eugene, who's busy eating grapes. He pops one in his mouth.

"I don't know Blondie, this place looks pretty abandoned to me."

Cass plucks one of Eugene's grapes, who indignantly declares it to be theft. "I _would_ have suggested climbing to the bottom of this cliff," she says peering over the edge, "I seriously doubt there even _is _a bottom."

Rapunzel's restless searching suddenly bears fruit, and she spots cables, connecting the two sides of the chasm. Right at the middle, a rickety, old gondola sways in the wind. She cheers. "I think I've found a way across!" she announces, gesturing at the gondola. She turns around, expecting relieved smiles and joyful faces. Not wide eyes and sheer terror.

She rolls her eyes. "C'mon, who's afraid of a little old gondola?"

The gondola in question suddenly cracks, and some boards fall off and into the chasm.

Every single person save for herself and Shorty raises their hands instantly. Hmph.

She walks by each of them, giving them the high fives they were so obviously asking for. "Yeah, that's the spirit! Onwards!"

Eugene comes forward, an uncertain expression on his face. "Blondie, that thing is a good 50 yards out," he says worriedly.

"I can get it."

Cass gently pushes past Eugene, moving in front of Rapunzel. She's staring at the gondola calculatingly. "I'll get across, then wheel it back here for the rest of you."

Rapunzel exchanges a nervous glance with Eugene. The silent warning is there. "Um, I don't know, Cass," she says uncertainly.

"Trust me, I can do it." She looks back, grey eyes glinting, almost daring her to protest.

Rapunzel does not want Cass to think they don't trust her. Because they do, they really do. "Of course, we trust you, Cass, it's just, well, your hand."

Cass winces at the reminder, and Rapunzel can't stop the flash of guilt she feels at seeing that. "Even with my hand, I'm still the most agile of all of us. I hope you haven't forgotten the mountain."

Rapunzel would never be able to forget the mountain. She nods, and Cass is off instantly, hopping gracefully onto the flimsy cable, walking it like a tightrope.

Aris whimpers. "Heights," he whispers, "I can't watch."

Cass has made some good distance before a sudden gale of wind blows through, and she stumbles, leaving everyone gasping with fear, and Aris asking them to tell him what was going on. She stumbles again, and this time she falls, and everyone shrieks, only to see that she grabbed the cable just in time to save herself.

Once Cass makes it into the gondola, Rapunzel finds letting out a breath she never knew she was holding. That was terrifying to watch. Maybe Aris had the right idea.

After a few unsettling moments where it seemed like Cass was ready to leave them stranded at the cliffside, everyone loads up in the gondola. Cass and Lance crank the rusty wheel, keeping them moving, slowly, but surely. Aris sits on the ground, eyes tightly shut, hands tightly clamped around his sword. Rapunzel squeezes his shoulder comfortingly before following Eugene to the window. She peers out into the endless chasm, the gondola swaying in the strong wind.

_THUD._

Rapunzel looks up in alarm as the gondola sways dangerously. An ax smashes through the roof, sending pieces of wood everywhere. Rapunzel sticks her head out the window to find out what was causing all the commotion. She sees two people standing on the roof, their faces shadowed.

Eugene groans dramatically, slapping his forehead. "You have got to be kidding me."

Rapunzel turns to the others. "Lance, Cass," she barks, "keep cranking. Eugene, let's go see what they want."

The figure sends his ax into the roof multiple times, and the gondola creaks dangerously. Aris ducks as the ax smashes right above his head, running over to help Cass and Lance. Rapunzel sits on the edge of the window, hair untied and ready to fight.

The warrior with the ax is wearing a bear mask, his cape billowing in the wind. From the sounds of swords clashing in the gondola, she assumes the second warrior must have dropped in, and she can only hope Max, Fidella and Aris can keep him at bay.

Eugene grabs the edge of the gondola, lifting himself up, only to find the bear knight smash his blade into the edge. He loses his grip and falls, screaming. Rapunzel's heart stops.

"Eugene!" she screams.

Max shoots his head out the window just in time to grab Eugene's leg. Rapunzel whips her head back to see the warrior raising his ax, ready to deliver the killing blow. She yells out a warning, and whips her hair at the ax, knocking it out of his grip and sending it clattering across the roof. The wind pounds mercilessly at her face, swinging the gondola so much Rapunzel is surprised it hasn't flipped over yet. She hears Aris yell inside the gondola, Cass and Lance screaming frantically, and she increases her pace. They needed to help the others inside. But they had to deal with Bear Knight over here first.

Rapunzel clambers to the top, her legs fighting for balance as she sends a loop of her hair around the attacker's legs, tugging hard. Boy, was he heavy. The knight raises his ax, and sends it crashing down on her hair, only to have it shatter into pieces. Rapunzel smiles grimly.

Eugene rolls onto the roof, charging the warrior and knocking him down. The gondola tips their way, sending them teetering towards the edge. He tries to grab the ax, but the knight is faster. He lifts Eugene into the air, tossing him like a rag doll. He crashes into the roof, unable to move. The knight advances towards him, his boots shaking the entire gondola. He lifts his ax once more, and Eugene closes his eyes. Rapunzel feels panic flare in her chest, and before the knight can bring his blade down, she whips her hair around the ax, straining against the knight's strength. She hears Lance yell that they need help, and her muscles burn with pain, and suddenly she doesn't know if they'll make it out of this alive.

She's bought enough time for Eugene to get out of the way, so she lets go, and the knight sends his ax crashing down into the wood. He pulls it out, growling angrily, and Rapunzel gasps for air.

A sudden blur of motion and a war cry whips past her ears and sends the warrior sprawling into the roof.

Adira looks up, magic sword in hand and smug smile on face. "Help the others deal with Hector," she says hurriedly, "I'll deal with this guy." She has no time for further words, as the bear knight sends a massive strike at her head, and she parries it, dueling furiously.

Eugene glances into the gondola and his eyes widen. "Hector," he informs her. "So that's where he's been hiding," he adds, before hopping through one of the holes in the roof into the gondola. Rapunzel follows him into the chaos.

The gondola is in terrible shape. Broken boards hang from the ceiling, and the frosty wind is whipping through the holes and craters. Lance and Fidella are frantically manning the crank, Aris guarding them from two hissing bearcats. Cassandra and Max are taking on Hector, who's dueling them both at the same time, laughing maniacally. Eugene charges Hector, and Rapunzel hurries to help before she glances outside. Adira falls past them, down into the endless chasm.

She gasps, and hauls herself back up to the roof. The bear knight was going to take all of them out if she didn't hold him back.

The warrior, ignorant to the sounds of clashing down below, slams his ax through the structure holding them to the cable, and the gondola groans, swinging forward until it's completely vertical. She hears screams from down below, and all worries about Adira fly out of her head. She needed to get the others out of their safe.

Thankfully, Lance and Fidella had done their job, and they were now only a few feet from the other side. She throws her hair down into the gondola, pulling each of them out as quickly as she can. Cass is the last one out, and Hector lashes out at her ankle. She kicks reflexively, and Hector crashes to the bottom.

Another groan, and a crash, and the gondola has suddenly dropped, as it is no longer able to hold its weight. Rapunzel pulls everyone onto the cliff, yelling at Eugene to hurry. He clambers forward, reaching for her hand, until he hears an angry growl. He turns to see both Hector and the bear knight approaching menacingly, blades in hand.

Eugene turns back to face her, and Rapunzel sees it in his eyes before he says it. That stupid, noble, protective look.

The wind has picked up speed, howling in her ears as her eyes prickle with tears. She reaches out, holding her hand for Eugene, but she already knows he's not taking it.

He stands precariously on the gondola, holding a fallen sword. "Rapunzel," he says, eyes dark and serious, "you and the others, go. I'll hold off Mr. Personality and his sidekick."

Rapunzel shakes her head, hot tears spilling through, "Butー"

Eugene looks at her, hair whipping into his face, his jaw set with determination. "I said go!"

Before she can protest further, the gondola shakes again, and this time the cable snaps, sending the entire gondola into motion, and Cass picks her up and runs across the cliff. She screams his name, hoping against hope that he would jump off in the last minute, but her wish doesn't come true. She sees a shape sprint past her, jumping onto the falling gondola, and she hears Lance yell in surprise.

In a matter of minutes, the gondola is gone, along with the ones who stood on it.

Rapunzel stares into the chasm, shocked. She hears Lance calling her, and she turns around, ready to snap. She stops when she sees the look on his face, the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Aris," he chokes. "He jumped after Eugene."

* * *

**As you guys can see, this is kind of a rewrite of the s2 finale. It won't be the exact same, and from now on, I will be doing my own version of s3. It may include some canon material, but it'll be mostly different. Ok, now I'll answer some questions I've been getting in the reviews. **

**One guest has asked how is this different from the show. I'm writing s3 the way I wanted it to happen, with some of my own original characters, like Aris. I might have some other OCs, not sure yet.**

**Someone asked who they think would voice Aris. I love this question, because you've been thinking about Aris in a way I haven't even thought of! You suggested Ezra Miller. I considered it. It's a good match, but his voice is too...adulty. Aris has a younger, teenager voice. If you know Ryan Potter (Hiro Hamada/ Beast Boy from Titans) I think he'd be a good voice actor for Aris. But I love your curiosity!**

**Someone asked why I hadn't updated in a while. To be honest, I had so many midterms that I've been studying for, and I haven't gotten the time to write. I did watch the finale, and that inspired me to post this chapter. It was AMAZING, but it could've been better.**

**Finally, someone asked why I created Aris. Firstly, I'm so glad you like him! I made him because I feel like the show could use some more teenagers, and SPOILER FOR MY FIC, Varian could use a friend his age :) He will have a decent role in the story, but I could always make it bigger if you guys would like.**

**I'm blown away by how many people are interested in this fic, it makes me so happy! Please tell me what you like/dislike from my writing, it always means a lot to me. Thanks, and see you later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter. This is continuing where we left off, and will be very Eugene-centric. You may notice that it's similar to the s2 finale, but it's not going to be completely the same. Some different things might happen...**

* * *

Eugene groans, opening his eyes slowly. His bones ache and his muscles are burning. He looks around lazily at the destruction, still on the ground, wondering what on earth brought him here. Suddenly, he remembers the knights. He pops to his feet instantly, eyes alert and ready.

He hadn't fallen too far from the top, he notices. He squints, thinking he can see Rapunzel's hair, but he doesn't have time to look closer, because all of a sudden the bear knight emerges from the rubble, growling angrily.

Eugene is really starting to get sick of this guy.

"Not to be rude," he says, while backing away from the ax-wielding warrior, "but could you just, y'know, die already?"

One of Hector's stupid cat-dog thing comes rushing at him from behind, hissing loudly as it pounces, and Eugene ducks under it, wrinkling his nose as he gets a whiff of its underside. Jeez, Hector seriously needs to give these guys a bath.

He searches frantically for a weapon in the rubble. He hears a sharp whistle in the distance, and the animal''s ears prick up. It turns and bounds away from him and toward the source of the sound.

Eugene watches it go, dumbfounded, and is caught off guard by the bear knight, who kicks his feet out from under him. He lands on the ground hard, yelling as pain shoots up his rolls around, trying to soothe the pain. The knight advances, lifting his ax above Eugene's terrified face.

And then he freezes. Eugene waits for the blow, but it never comes.

Someone barrels into the knight with a resounding yell, and the warrior stumbles in surprise.

It's Aris! The fool must have followed him onto the gondola.

Aris swings his sword hard at the knight's ax, knocking it out of his hands, and then points his sword shakily at the knight's throat. Despite his lanky frame, he looks tiny compared to the giant masked warrior, his dark sweaty hair falling all over his face, breathing heavily through gritted teeth. Despite the danger, Eugene feels a sudden rush of pride and affection for the boy.

In two swift moves, the knight disarms Aris, and knocks him out with a clean punch to the head. Aris crumples to the ground.

"Aris!" Eugene yells. He forces himself up, hissing in pain, and runs shakily to the boy. He's still breathing, thank goodness. He glares at the masked warrior, arms up in a fighting stance.

The knight approaches slowly, pulling off his mask to reveal flowing dark hair and a strong, powerful face, and eyes that look vaguely familiar. "I won't fight you," he says, voice deep and strong. "_You_ are my son."

* * *

Rapunzel strains her eyes, trying to see where the gondola landed. She turns to face the others, her jaw set. "We're going after them," she says.

"You don't have to."

Adira emerges from the shadows, unscathed. "Fish Skin and Beanstalk are alright, they've made it safely into the cave belowーI saw it. Now come. Fish Skin didn't risk his life so we can waste time looking for him."

Rapunzel breathes a shuddering sigh of relief at the good news. Satisfied, Adira turns, leading the way.

Rapunzel narrows her eyes. Not so fast.

A loop of blonde hair wraps around Adira's arms, halting her in her tracks.

"Just a minute, Adira." Rapunzel glares at the older woman. "You knew that knight back there, in fact, I bet you know a lot of things you're not telling us. We are not moving another step until you give us some answers." She loops her hair around her fist, tightening her grip. She can already tell Cass is nodding approvingly behind her.

Adira sighs."You're right, princess, it's time you heard the whole story."

The hair goes slack.

As they walk, Adira tells them of the story of the Moonstone, the parallel to the Sundrop.

Just like the Sundrop could heal those who seek it, the Moonstone would destroy. From the stone, the Dark Kingdom rose, and the kings and queens who ruled it worked to protect all from the harmful powers of the stone. 25 years ago, King Edmund, the bear masked warrior, tried to put an end to the stone's reign of terror. He failed.

In the aftermath, he commanded his subjects to leave the kingdom for fear of their safety, and sent out the Brotherhood to keep that stone a secret. He himself swore to remain at the Kingdom and protect the stone from all until his very last breath. Adira was the only one who searched for the counter, the Sundrop. She knew that once they rejoined, balance would be restored.

Rapunzel takes it all in, an unexplainable feeling of icy cold dread settling in her chest. This explains a lot, but still…

"If you knew all this from the very beginning," she asks, walking behind Adira, "why were you being so cryptic?"

Adira stops, turning around to look at her with an expression that was vaguely guilty. "While I know rejoining the Sundrop and the Moonstone is the solution, I'm not sure what will happen to _you_ when you take it."

Bingo. The air around Rapunzel suddenly feels a lot colder. Cass glances at her worriedly. "So you're saying Raps could…"

Die. She could die. She's spent less than 2 years living as a free woman, but now it might come to an end. Everything. She'd lose her parents, her friends, Pascal, _Eugene..._

Rapunzel swallows. "I did not come this far only to stop now," she says resolutely. She wasn't doing this for herself. She was doing this to save the world. She had to do this. It is her destiny.

Adira nods in approval.

"Then let us make haste."

* * *

"Son. I'm your son. You're my...father?"

He hates that his voice comes out so small, like a child, hopeful and naïve. The man nods, smiling hesitantly.

What is he, crazy? This giant, bear mask wearing knight with a broken ax is his father? It seems the man genuinely believes it.

Just seconds ago, this guy was all for slicing him up like pepperoni (which is delicious, by the way, he hasn't had some since his time in Italy), and now he claims himself to be his father. Yeah, this guy is nuts. He tries to hold his laugh in, he really does, but it's all just too funny. He lets it out, the sound contrasting sharply with the atmosphere.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just... of _course_ you're my father, y'know now that I think of it, I can really see the similarities." He gets into the warrior's face, all danger forgotten. "The dark, soulless eyes, the unbridled aggression that drives one to attack TOTAL STRANGERS!"

The man picks up Adira's sword, which must've fallen from the cliff as well, and with one powerful strike, slices one of the black rocks jutting out of the ground. He smiles grimly, before pointing the blade at Eugene. Seriously, can people just stop doing that? He's dealt with enough sharp objects to last him a lifetime.

"I _am _your father." The man says confidently, his brown eyes glinting dangerously.

Eugene gulps. Maybe he should humor him for now, to avoid getting skewered. Plus, he can't deal with this lunatic on his own. Maybe if Aris comes around, they can take him on together.

What if this guy really is his father? He does see the resemblance, the eyes, the hair. Maybe…

No. That's stupid. His parents are long dead.

At one point, he used to dream that they were looking for a fortune, fighting off goons, traveling different lands. When they found it, they would come back for him. That's what orphan Eugene believed in, with all his heart.

Then Flynn Rider came along, and stomped on those dreams with his fancy gold-trimmed leather boots. Flynn Rider didn't give a damn about his parents. His parents were dead, so far as he was concerned. He'd become rich without them anyways.

Even after he met Rapunzel, he still believed his parents had died. He refused to believe that they were alive, and chose not to get him back. It hurt too much to think that.

With Frederic and Ariana, he found the closest thing he ever had to real parents. Frederic was tough on the outside, but he trusted Eugene with not only his own life, but his entire family's. For that, Eugene was honored.

Ariana was almost as loving and caring with him as she was with Rapunzel. The way she would sometimes look at him, like when he made an especially clever comment, as if he was really her son, touched his heart.

He was content with the life he had, and he had no desire to believe this crazy old man.

But, he had to go along with it. For his sake and Aris's. Speaking of the kid, he should probably go check on him.

* * *

Rapunzel, Cass, Shorty, and the horses follow Adira through the dark, mountainous land. The place is so cold and forbidding, but it is also _lonely._ Rapunzel feels a twinge of sadness as she thinks that. She has a hunch that this place was once much greater than the ruin it is now.

Her feet pad along the cold dirt, aching slightly with how much walking they've been doing. She hears a bird call in the distance, and she waits, expecting Aris to identify it loudly. But then she remembers, and her face darkens.

What was he thinking, jumping off the cliff like that? She was _so_ mad at him. She already had to deal with Eugene being Eugene, she didn't need another self-sacrificing lunatic to worry about.

She had no idea what drove him to do that, and she was absolutely going to grill him when they found him. Unless Cass gets to him first. She's had a dark look on her face ever since the teen jumped, and Rapunzel thinks Aris is going to be in _big_ trouble when he gets back.

Beyond them, the gates of the Kingdom loom intimidatingly, and they march towards it, not knowing what the fates have in store for them.

* * *

"ーand that is why I, King Edmund, have a duty to protect all from the Moonstone. Welcome home, son." Edmund walks into the hall, a proud smile on his face. Eugene looks around, unimpressed. "Wow, you really went all in on the _dark_ theme, huh?" The smooth, bare walls seem to stare at him from all directions, enveloping him and making him feel small and alone. Beyond them, a fire crackles in the hearth, the only light in a place built on darkness. Above the fire, he notices a frame 一 the only frame he can see in the entire hall.

Edmund looks back, his shoulder-length hair swaying _exactly_ like Eugene's did. "Well, he likes it," he says, smiling happily. Eugene frowns.

"Alright, dark, brooding, armor guy," he says, walking down the marble steps, still carrying Aris. He sets him down gently. Aris groans in his sleep, muttering something about family. Eugene glares at him. "Shut up, kid," he whispers. He looks back at Edmund, who's watching him expectantly. "How are you so sure we're even related?" he asks.

Edmund bounds up to him, invading the entirety of his personal space. "It's the eyes!" he yells, and Eugene draws back, annoyed.

"I can tell a lot by looking into a man's eyes," Edmund continues. "Also, my crows have been following you since you left. They lost track at some point, but they did their best." As if on cue, a rumpled, dirty looking bird flies on to the man's shoulder, dumping a bunch of the famous Flynn Rider posters. Eugene stills. That crow. He recognizes it...

"These posters don't do justice to your nose."

"That's what I've been screamin'!"

All complaints aside, Eugene cannot deny that Edmund has provided some solid evidence. Not to mention the uncanny resemblances he's seeing in the King.

Back to the crow. He knows that ugly bird. That's the one that stole his Flynn Rider book, way back when at the orphanage, the bird that flew away squawking while he and Lance chased after it, crying. He points a shaking finger at it, "You," he says. The bird squawks, eyes looking in opposite directions. Edmund grins.

"Oh, this? This is Hamuel. Say hello, Hamuel! That's my son."

Hamuel chirps, falling over and flat on his face on the floor. Eugene rolls his eyes. Of course the stupid bird has a name. Seriously, is he the only damn person on this planet that didn't have a pet animal that sat on his shoulder?

Edmund turns, marching down the hall towards the giant table. "This reunion is off to a great start!" he yells, presumably to himself. "We're finding common ground, exchanging stories! I just might win him over yet!"

Eugene drops Aris in one of the smooth marble chairs, eyebrow raised. "Uh, you do realize I can hear you, right?"

Edmund looks embarrassed. "Oh! I'm sorry, I seem to have a habit of speaking my thoughts out loud, due to my 25 years of isolation. How about now?"

He speaks at a normal tone now, which is probably quiet for him. "You are unaware of my thoughts, yes?"

"Yeah, no, I can still hear you."

"Drat! I will work on this skill."

Edmund takes a seat at the table, motioning Eugene to sit as well. Eugene rolls his eyes, but takes a seat anyway. The king grabs a plate of food for himself, grabbing one for Eugene as well. He gives him a hopeful smile.

The food is terribly moldy and rotten, and for once, Eugene feels a twinge of sympathy for this man. 25 years of pure isolation is a bit much. This moment is probably such a huge one for the old king.

For Eugene, well he just wants to get out of here as fast as possible.

Aris faceplants into the moldy food.

Eugene gets up, but Edmund is there first, gently propping Aris back in his seat and wiping his face. He looks back at Eugene. "You haven't introduced this young man to me?"

Duh. He's unconscious. But Eugene humors him. "That's Aris. He's been tagging along with our group, just for the fun of it. At least, that's what he says." Eugene looks at Aris in concern. "You knocked him out hard, and he's only a kid."

Edmund looks slightly guilty as he takes his seat. "Ah, well I will personally apologize to him when he comes to. But he is a good man, that one. Fiercely loyal."

Eugene smiles. "That he is."

Edmund's face splits into a smile of pure happiness. "I can't believe it! I'm having a real conversation with my long-lost son, for the first time in 25 years!" His voice gets a little shaky. "He has no idea how close I am to tears."

For once, Eugene doesn't have the heart to point out he's talking out loud again.

Edmund examines the teenager with concern. "He doesn't seem to be in the best condition of health, does he, son?"

Eugene ignores the flare of annoyance at the word 'son'. He looks over at Aris, and damn it, the old man's right. Aris is in terrible condition, an ugly purple bruise swelling up on his jaw, and a big red stain on the front of his now absolutely filthy and ratty beige tunic. The wound must have reopened sometime during the fight. Hell, the kid must have gotten hurt from the fall off the cliff as well. He needed to get checked out, fast.

"Listen, Edmund, we need to help Aris. He's hurt."

Edmund shakes his head. "I'm afraid I don't have any supplies with which we can help him."

"Then we have to help Rapunzel in! She can get the Moonstone and we can get out of here!"

Edmund stands up suddenly, plate clattering loudly to the floor. Aris shifts in his slumber, muttering nonsense. "No one is touching the Moonstone," he says, eyes hardening.

Eugene gets up too. "But she's the Sundrop!" he yells.

"You don't know that she is, son!"

"Stop calling me that!" Who does this guy think he is?

Edmund leaves the table, marching towards the fireplace, hands clasped behind his back. Eugene follows angrily. He glances at the portrait above the fire. It shows Edmund and a beautiful lady. A royal portrait, he assumes.

All the anger in him is snuffed out like a candle. This woman, Eugene feels something strange stirring in his chest when he stares at her. While the Edmund in the portrait is glaring menacingly, she has a soft smile playing at her lips, her angular eyes holding warmth and mischief. Her brown hair flows behind her back in waves. She looks poised, elegant, and graceful ー majestic even.

"The Moonstone does not care who seeks it. It destroys everything in its path. It gets into your head, fills you with thoughts and feelings you've never felt before. I made that mistake once ー it did not end well. Your...mother was lost in the incident." Edmund stares into the fire with a sad, faraway look in his eyes.

He continues talking, but Eugene no longer hears him.

His mother. Right here in front of him. The first time he ever saw her face. He can feel his heart stirring in his chest, filling him with all sorts of feelingsー feelings of longing, of family, that he'd kept buried since he was a poor orphan boy, all rising to the surface in a confusing mess. He feels his lip quiver, and that alarms him, so he forces himself to pull it together.

Eugene interrupts Edmund's monologue, and he's horrified to hear his voice shaking. "W-what was her name?" he whispers.

Edmund watches him with sad, sad eyes, his arm reaching to comfort him, but then drawing back. "Ophelia." He heaves a sigh, stoking the fire with Adira's sword. "She was...an extraordinary woman, to say the least."

Eugene wishes the portrait was lower, so he could at least touch it. He suddenly imagines his mother standing before him, smiling at him with pure unadulterated love, running her fingers through his hair, and the sudden wave of melancholy and loss that hits him almost knocks him to his knees and makes his heart ache for something he never had. He chokes back a sob, turning away from the portrait to rub his eyes. Edmund, thankfully, either hasn't noticed or doesn't bother, but he says one last thing that leaves him reeling.

"She paid the price for my mistake. Don't let the love of _your_ life pay the price for yours."

* * *

Finally, Rapunzel and the rest reach the formidable gates of the Dark Kingdom. She walks up the steps, her bare feet slapping against the cold rock. She turns to back to give them the signal, and Adira and Lance oblige, turning the wheel to draw the gates open. Cass stands just behind Rapunzel, sword at the ready.

As the gates creak open, she sees none other than her Eugene standing directly in front of her, looking forlorn and downright miserable. Rapunzel's heart skips a beat.

He looks exhausted, and not just physically. Something had happened behind those gates. But she didn't care right now. Suddenly, all she wanted was to feel his strong arms around her again, to feel that sense of blissful comfort only he gave her.

"Eugene," she says breathlessly. "Eugene!" She runs up to the gates, trying to pry them open so she can reach the love of her life.

The gates lock in place, not budging. After a pause, Eugene meets her eyes, his own holding both guilt and determination.

"Rapunzel, I'm sorry. But I won't let you in." The words pierce straight into her heart like cold ice, freezing up her insides and setting something dark and heavy in her chest.

The gates slam shut, and the last thing she sees is Eugene turning away from her. She yells and pounds at the gates, calling his name over and over again, and all of a sudden she's hit with a flashback, of another time where she thought Eugene had turned his back on her, and left her, alone.

That day when she saw him sailing away in the boat they had almost had their first kiss, his back towards her, sailing away, away, away. Leaving her alone, with panic closing up her airways, and fear poisoning her chest.

Yes, this moment reminded her all too well of that terrible instant.

She rests her forehead against the smooth walls, the coolness giving her some tiny relief from the enormous pain she was feeling. Her fists sting from being struck against the gates.

"Eugene," she whispers.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon, I don't want to keep it delayed too long. Once again, I'd love to hear your thoughts on my writing, or dialogue, or OCs. Oh! That reminds me, I wanted to give you guys some info about Aris that isn't too important to the story, but it will help you imagine him better. If you like the way you imagine him, then you don't have to accept how I imagine him. It's up to you.**

**Ok, so Aris is 6'0, very skinny and weak build. He's very fast though, and he's stronger than he looks. with dark, messy, long hair. Right now in this chapter, his hair is like a disaster. So is his face, lol. He has dark brown eyes, and his skin tone is not pale, he's actually brown skinned. A bit lighter than Lance. His mom's ancestors immigrated from Arabia, so he has some Arabic blood, but he doesn't know much of the culture. His dad is a local. **

**Feel free to ask me any questions about my story! Thanks, and see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! New chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

The clouds, as if sensing their mood, splits open to send the pattering rain upon them. Rather quickly, the rain goes from gentle, to moderate, to full on storm. Neither Rapunzel nor anyone else has moved an inch.

Cassandra decides, as usual, to be blunt. "Princess, we can't let Eugene stop us. We have to find another way in."

Rapunzel turns to her, and Cassandra flinches at the sight. The rain has drenched her hair, turning it a pale yellow, and her tears have mixed in with the pour. Her green eyes are bloodshot and _haunted_, as if she's seeing something entirely different than the others.

Cassandra softens. "Look Raps, you and I both know that whatever Eugene is doing, he's doing it for _you_."

That much she was sure of. Okay, yes she had been shocked when Fitzy had turned her down at the gates, but although she would die before she admitted this to him, he was a good man with a pure heart. He would do anything for his Sunshine. Betraying her, never.

Lance steps up as well. "Cass is right, Princess," he says gently, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I've known Eugene all my life, and he has _never_ loved anyone as much as he loves you."

She sees the ghost of a smile play on Rapunzel's lips, but it quickly fades away. Suddenly, she straightens, rubbing her face. "I'm sure you're right, but I need to hear this from him." She takes a deep breath. " In the meantime, we are finding ourselves another way in." She holds Pascal in her hand, whispering some instructions to him. The chameleon salutes confidently, before crawling away speedily.

Rapunzel looks at her friends, putting on her game face. "Adira, this can't be the only way in," she says. "We find another path, then find Eugene, grab the Moonstone, and get out of here."

Adira nods, but she looks worried. "Then we'll have to move fast. I have a hunch as to why Fish Skin has switched teams so suddenly."

Cass raises her eyebrow. "Let's hear it."

Adira fixes her eyes on her resolutely, the rain pouring mercilessly on her, and yet she barely reacts to it. "Some of it is not my place to tell. I will only say what I can." She flicks her braid, splashing Cass in the face. She flinches, annoyed. "I believe King Edmund has convinced your friend to destroy the Moonstone. And I bet they're using my sword to do it. You know, the supermagical one that has the power to destroy 一."

"We _know_."

"Uh, guys!"

Cass whirls around to face Rapunzel, whose hair has suddenly dried off and started glowing and floating in the air.

Lance gasps. "Look! The rocks!"

Cass hears the familiar rumbling sound, and her heart starts pounding uncomfortably. That sound did _not _hold good memories.

The black rocks emerge from the ground, slowly towering over their heads, before laying themselves down, creating a new path around the gates and into the eastern wall.

"This must lead to Eugene!" Rapunzel says excitedly. " Let's go guys!"

Despite the pouring rain, Cass watches as the life and energy seeps back into her, and she can't stop that little sting of jealousy she feels.

When Cass has a problem, she has to sit it out, take some time, think about it, devise a solution, account for any misjudgements, and then solve the problem. When _Rapunzel _has a problem, all she has to do is get her magic hair to glow, and ta da! The earth and stones move to give her way, and she has her solution handed to her in a pretty little package. _She _never had to work for anything, all she had to do was ー

"Earth to Cass?" Lance's deep voice startles her. He's waiting for her, looking concerned. Everyone else is ahead of him, making their way down the path.

She shakes her head, clearing out the nasty thoughts. "Yeah, be right there," she mutters, tossing her wet bangs out of her face. The sky crackles above her, and she quickens her pace, not wanting to be caught in the middle of a full-blown thunderstorm.

Lance walks by her side, giving her brief side-glances once in a while, but not saying anything. He pulls his dirty, worn out vest over his head to block the rain, muttering something about needing to visit a tailor soon. Cass keeps her head down, a mask of calm on the outside, but a swirling flurry of thoughts and feelings inside.

That sudden flare of anger she had just felt reminds her of her weird hallucination back at the French guy's creepy house. She remembers it all too clearly, every single detail etched in her mind.

* * *

_Cass enters through the magical door, the one that was calling her name. She's in a beautiful forest, surrounded by animals and flowers and trees and sunshine, and it reminds her of a girl she once would've called her best friend, but not anymore. _

_She hears that voice calling her again, and she follows it, her hand on the hilt of her sword. Something about this place feels...off. Not real. _

_She spots a little girl sitting in the grass. She looks almost as if she's expecting Cass. As she approaches her, Cass realizes with a shock that the girl is entirely blue. The girl watches her with big blue eyes, wearing a pretty frilly dress and a gemstone adorning her forehead. _

_The girl stands, shimmering slightly as she does so. She barely reaches Cass's knee. "Welcome, Cassandra," she says elegantly, her voice soft and clear. _

_Cass narrows her eyes. "And _who _are you?"_

"_A friend. Or at least I'd like to be."_

"_Hmph. I've had enough friends. I need to know where Rapunzel is."_

_The blue girl smiles, almost knowingly. "Follow me, Cassandra. I want to show you something." She walks into the forest. Cass sighs. Following this weirdo could be a bad idea. She turns to see if the door she came through is still there, but she realizes with a start that it's vanished. Damn._

_Well, no choice now. She jogs to catch up to the girl, staying just behind her in case she tries anything. _

_This whole place feels so surreal. She can't feel the grass under her boots. And yet, she can smell the pine and feel the warm breeze tickling her cheeks. She tries touching one of the branches as she passes it, but she yelps as her hand passes completely through it. _

_So it's some sort of hallucination. She had no idea how to get out of it. Maybe she should just see what the girl had to say and then force her to give answers. Usually works in the real world._

_The second she steps out of the forest, the world goes dark. Pitch black. Cass yells in surprise, her heart pounding in fear. She twists around, trying her best to see anything, craning her head._

"_What did you do!" she yells, her voice shaking a little. _

_No response. Just silence. She pulls her sword out of its sheath, the familiar _shink _giving her a small bit of comfort. Just by holding her weapon, she feels safer already._

_She trudges forward, slowly but surely, making her way to somewhere._

_Suddenly she hears the girl's soft voice, surrounding her on all sides. "Oh, Cassandra, I'm a friend, remember?"_

_She snorts. "What do you want, freak?"_

"_I want you to realize your potential. You are destined for such greatness, but there is something holding you back. Someone."_

_Cassandra feels the hot anger stabbing the back of her head again. She knows that. She knows she has potential. She knows who that someone is. _

"_Think, Cassandra. Think of all the times you were so close to achieving something, but you were thwarted."_

_Suddenly, the darkness gives way to images of her past, showing her giving up a chance at Ingvarr to help Rapunzel instead. At the time, it had seemed worth it. But was it really?_

"_Look what you could have become, had you taken that flag."_

_She sees herself in shining Ingvarr armour, training an army of warrior women. She sees the Queen knighting her, and the audience around her roaring with approval. She sees herself becoming the Queen, the crown resting upon her head as she sits on the throne._

"_You gave up all that, for friendship. But what kind of friend would take something like that away from you?"_

_She sees the Challenge of the Brave, the Science Exposition, so much more. Of what could have been if she had given herself a chance. If she had just stood up for herself. Taken what she wanted rather than giving it up. _

_So many chances, so many opportunities, yet she missed every single one..._

_Cass falls to her knees, frustrated tears pricking her eyes. The images are seared into her mind, etched into stone._

"_You let others push you over, giving them what they want, but never getting what you want. You've lost so much because you keep waiting, Cassandra."_

_The images fade to darkness, and Cass is glad, because those images were leaving her with nasty feelings __ー __regret, shame, resentment, anger, jealousy._

"_But fear not, child. You have one more chance at glory. This one, you cannot spurn."_

_Cass looks up, into the vast darkness. For a long moment, she doesn't reply._

"_What do I have to do?" she asks eventually, wiping her tears._

_She can almost hear the satisfaction in the girl's voice. "At the Dark Kingdom, you must take the Moonstone for yourself."_

_Cass gasps. "I can't do that!" she yells. "Rapunzel isn't doing that for herself! She's doing it to save the world!" _

"_But why Rapunzel, hmm? Why does Rapunzel have to save the world? Why can't you?"_

_Cass stares at her knees, silent. _

_The girl chuckles, the sound reverberating across the darkness. "You don't believe yourself worthy."_

_Cass whips her head up angrily. "I am_ _worthy!"_

"_Then prove it!" the girl snaps. She shimmers into view, the ghostly blue light the only thing she can see in the dark. "When the time comes, take the Moonstone yourself. It will give you control over the black rocks. When the world realizes it is you who can remove the rocks, they will be at your beck and call. Together, we can build a world where you are at its head." She approaches Cass, smiling eerily. "No more waiting," she whispers, before melting away. _

_The words echo in her head, even as the darkness gives way to the singing birds and vibrant forest. Even as she finds her way in a daze back to the door. Even as she gets out and finds her friends looking at her joyfully. Even as Rapunzel crushes her in a hug._

_No more waiting._

* * *

Eugene turns away from the gates, his heart hurting with every step. He faces Edmund.

"Let's get this done quickly. If I know Rapunzel, she'll find another way in."

Edmund nods, heading towards a pair of intricately designed doors. He holds Adira's sword, keeping it low towards his side. After giving one last glance at Aris, Eugene hurries to follow.

The doors have images of the rocks carved into them, showing them pointing towards the center. Edmund pushes them open, revealing a massive dark room, with the only light coming from the center. The Moonstone. It's encased in a cage made of the black rocks, resting at the end of a long, narrow, and rather weak looking bridge. The walls of the room glint as the light of the Moonstone catches on it. The air is dusty, old, and haunted. Bad things have happened in this room.

Eugene watches Edmund step forward, sword raised to his face. "There it is, son. The Moonstone." His steps echo in the room, and Eugene could've sworn he saw the stone glow a little brighter. As if it was...angry.

"No longer shall its burden fall upon us. For all that stands between us and our destiny is this bridge一"

Two massive rocks pierce through the bridge mere steps away from Edmund, and Eugene, on instinct, yanks the king backwards. The bridge crumbles away, falling into who knows where.

Edmund coughs awkwardly. "Um, I'll go get a rope." He glances at Eugene as he hurries past him, and in seconds, he's gone. Eugene follows him out of the room. That stupid stone is giving him the creeps.

He takes a seat on a nearby ledge, where he can keep a watch on Aris while he waits for Edmund. He stares in awe at the massive statues towering over him, glowering and judging him silently. The line of Dark Kings and Queens. His ancestors, apparently. He still finds that hard to believe.

So he's a prince now? He glances at a nearby Flynn Rider poster, shaking his head at the ridiculously large nose he sees attached to his beautiful face.

Only a day ago, he was absolutely certain that he knew who he was. If someone asked, he would tell them: Eugene Fitzherbert. Orphaned boy, former legendary thief, now the Princess's boyfriend. Sure, it sounded a little lame, but hey, as long as he had Blondie, he didn't really care.

He thought his identity crisis was over the day she knocked him out with that damn frying pan. He understood now why he used the identity of Flynn Rider, of course. Why he hid Eugene Fitzherbert. It took months to get used to being plain old Eugene again, but darn it, he'd finally gotten the hang of it.

Then this nutjob shows up and tells him, surprise, you're not an orphan, I'm actually the man who fathered you 25 years ago! Also, you're a prince whose destiny is to destroy the Moonstone!

So his whole life was a lie? Everything he ever thought he knew about himself, was fake? Who is he now? An orphan? A thief? A prince? A _nobody_?

Not to mention the fact that he just denied Rapunzel her destiny. Why? Well, he couldn't bear it if she died. She was his everything. The light in his dark, pitiful life. She made life worth living. With Rapunzel, he felt reborn. He felt _alive_. If she died, he thinks he would lose the will to live. Life just isn't the same without sunshine.

No, keeping her away from the stone was the right thing to do. And who knows, maybe destroying the Moonstone can get rid of the black rocks. They can find a way to get this done, without getting anyone killed.

He hears Aris stirring, calling out weakly. About time he woke up.

Eugene approaches the teen. "Hey kid," he says, shaking him gently, "you up?"

"Eugene?" He's in terrible condition, poor kid. Could totally use a moisturizing bubble bath. His dark hair is as messy and dirty as ever, and the purple-blue bruise on his jaw complements the many cuts and scars on his brown skin. The bleeding, Eugene is relieved to see, has stopped, but there's still a deep red stain on his shirt. As usual, his fingers are curled around his sword.

"That's me, I think."

Aris sits up, setting his sword on the table and rubbing his face, raking a hand through his hair. He looks up, dark eyes glinting. "W-Where are we?" he asks shakily, looking around in wonder and fear.

"We're in the Dark Kingdom. You were out for a while, Aris. What do you remember?"

Aris grabs the goblet full of water and downs it quickly. He eyes the moldy food, but doesn't swipe at it. Thank the Fates. Eugene did _not_ have the desire to take care of a teen with an upset stomach.

"Last thing I remember is getting clocked in the jaw by that bear knight." His eyes widen, and he leaps off the seat, sword in hand. "The bear knight! Where is he!"

Eugene puts a hand on his shoulder, sitting him down again. "Aris, relax. Turns out the bear knight is actually the king, and he doesn't wanna hurt us. He's here to help." He crosses his arms. "_Aussi _my young friend, just _what_ were you thinking when you decided to unabashedly fall to your doom alongside me?"

Aris gives him a sheepish look, running a hand through his hair. "Um, I thought I could help?"

Eugene stares at him. "So you thought you could rescue me," he deadpans.

"I guess?"

"What am I, your damsel in distress?"

Aris snorts, hiding his smile.

Just then, he hears a familiar croak, and he turns to find the frog staring up at him with an expression he found to be a tad too judgy. "Pascal!" Eugene gives him a big fake smile. Oh, he knows _exactly_ why the frog was here.

Pascal crawls up to his hand, first giving the beat down Aris a concerned look, before turning his angry expression back at Eugene. "Stop looking at me like that," Eugene snaps.

Aris, a little confused, stares at Pascal. "Where are the others?" he asks.

Now it's Eugene's turn to look guilty. He sets Pascal down, avoiding both of their eyes. He turns his back on them to gaze at the giant statues.

"I uh, I denied them entry into the kingdom."

He can hear Pascal's disapproving chirp, and Aris's stunned silence.

"And why _on earth _would you do that?!"

Eugene whirls around, slamming his hands on the table. "You don't get it, kid! When she touches the Moonstone, she'll be killed! You think I can just let that happen!" He realizes he's gotten way too close to Aris's face, and he can see the fear in his eyes. Fear of him.

He deflates, turning away and picking up Pascal. He needs to chill out.

"When the king tried to destroy the Moonstone 25 years ago, the explosion took out his wife. My...my mother." He stares at the painting again, feeling those terrible emotions rising up again, and he swallows the lump in his throat.

Aris follows his gaze. "Your mother," he says softly, limping towards Eugene. "The...Queen?"

Eugene can only nod, his head hanging low. Pascal coos sympathetically, laying his head on his hand.

Eugene is glad Aris doesn't speak, doesn't give him pity or any of that nonsense. He suspects it's because the kid doesn't know what to do in this type of situation.

"So you're a prince?!"

"Apparently so."

For a couple of minutes, the three of them just gaze at the painting together. No one speaks. Aris has taken it pretty well. Eugene expected more screaming and chaos.

The silence, though tense at first, gradually becomes more comfortable. Finally, Aris speaks up. "Rapunzel wouldn't want you to stop her," he says quietly, still looking at the painting.

Eugene turns to look at him, opening his mouth to fire a reply. He closes it. What was he doing, arguing with a 16 year old?

"You wouldn't get it, kid," he says dismissively, turning away from him to find Edmund.

That must have struck a nerve. "Yeah? Well I get enough to know that you're being selfish!"

Eugene snaps his head back to glare at him, and Aris shrinks back a little, but the determination in his eyes is not wavering. He limps forward, his face scrunched in pain. "The outside world is being destroyed. Thousands of people could be _killed._ Do you really not care about them?"

Eugene could only stare. Deep down, a dark corner of his heart whispered no. No, he didn't care. All he cared about was his Sunshine and his friends. Sure, he would gladly give his own life to save them. But the other way around? Nope, _nada_, not a chance.

He fakes a nonchalant laugh, waving his hand dismissively. Aris narrows his eyes. "Kid, you're 12. You can't even take care of yourself. Come back in 10 years, alright?"

Despite the pain, Aris draws himself up to his full height, just a couple of inches shorter than Eugene. He glares at him, but it doesn't have any effect. "I can take care of myself just fine," he says quietly.

Eugene laughs, now more genuinely. "Please. You've done nothing but get hurt over and over again. You've been holding us back since day one. If anyone needs advice, it's you."

Ok, that was a bit mean. But it was true. Well, partially at least.

Aris stares at him, shock and hurt evident in his eyes. Eugene turns away from his gaze.

Rapunzel could _not_ die. Not on his watch. Destroying the Moonstone is the only choice.

From his shoulder, Pascal squeaks, handing him a crumpled piece of paper. Before he can look at what it says, he hears the _thud thud _of Edmund's boots, and he appears, holding some rope and armor in his one arm. Aris freezes up on the spot, staring wide eyed at the king.

Edmund spots him and grins, oblivious to the tension in the room. "Ah, finally, the boy is awake! He looks even worse now than when he was asleep!"

Aris backs up, confusion evident on his face. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, I must be speaking out loud again. Never mind. I haven't introduced myself!" He approaches Aris, setting the stuff he had in his arm on the table. Towering over Aris, he flashes a wide, beaming smile. "I am Edmund, King of the Dark Kingdom. You probably know him over there," he booms, pointing at Eugene. "That's my long lost son. He's come to assist me in destroying the Moonstone once and for all." he says proudly.

Aris flashes him an uncertain smile. "Yeah, I was told," he says, glancing at Eugene disapprovingly, but also with hurt in his eyes. Eugene rolls his eyes. Teenagers.

"And you, young man! Who are you!" Edmund yells, extending his arm for a handshake.

"Um, Aris, sir. I mean, your Highness." He gingerly takes Edmund's hand, and the king shakes it vigorously, almost tearing off his arm in the process.

Edmund lets go, clearing his throat. "I, uh, I apologize for assaulting you a couple of hours ago. I only wished to protect you all from the Moonstone." He laughs roughly. "But now that we're all on the same side, that makes us allies. As an apology, I would like you to have this armor." He hands him the equipment, and Aris staggers under the weight. "While I don't have any medical supplies, I can provide you with this protection. I wore it myself as a youth."

Aris sets the armor and underclothes down, bowing while grimacing in pain. "Thank you, your Majesty."

Edmund puts a hand on his shoulder, not catching Aris's yelp. "Please," he says, "call me Edmund. I must say...it feels nice to have friends again."

Aris backs up, probably very uncomfortable with Edmund's sudden personality shift. "Your Majesty," he says, "I'm not here to help 一". He catches Eugene's eyes, who is frantically waving his arms, begging him silently to shut up. If Edmund found out Aris didn't agree with them, he might go berserk again.

"What Aris means to say, Edmund, is that he'd _love_ to put on the armor. He'll guard the doors while we destroy the stone." Eugene beams at the king.

"Brilliant idea, boy!" Edmund smiles at Aris, who glares at Eugene. "I shall go set up the bridge. You get that armor on." After patting Aris on the head, the king leaves the two and Pascal alone.

Eugene picks up the leather _gambeson_, a fancy term for the vest and leggings worn under the armor. He only knew what it was thanks to Flynnigan Rider. "C'mon," he says to Aris, "let's get you a very much needed change of clothes."

Aris snatches the _gambeson_, huffing angrily. "I can do it myself, thanks."

When Aris pulls off his tunic, Eugene furrows his brows in concern. The gash on his chest, despite the bandages, is dark red in color and huge in size. He needs to get patched up soon. Until then, he had to stay out of trouble.

Despite Aris's protests, he eventually lets Eugene help him fasten the armor. The skull cap does a terrible job at covering his massive head of hair, but other than that, the equipment fits him well.

For armor that's more than 25 years old, it's in stellar condition. The shiny black metal gleams with a purplish tint, and the Brotherhood symbol shines on the chestplate. Edmund must take very good care of it.

Aris checks out his reflection in the rocks, very evidently pleased with how he looks. He holds his sword in one hand and the helmet in the other. He complains about the cap, but Eugene insists he keep it on, saying that he'll need it to put on his helmet quickly during a fight. Not quite true. It makes Aris look dorky, so he should keep it on.

Aris turns to Eugene, and to his disappointment, rips off the skull cap. His unruly hair bounces back into his face, and he tosses it out of his eyes. "If Rapunzel tries to get through, I am _not _stopping them." He hisses as his leg buckles under him, and Eugene grabs his shoulders to steady him.

Despite their fight just now, Eugene feels so much concern and protectiveness for the kid. "Look Aris, just stay by the doors, and stay out of trouble. Do not exert yourself, and do _not_ under any circumstances use your sword for anything other than defending yourself from a tragic death. _Capiche_?" He tries to convey his feelings to the boy as he stares into his angry dark eyes.

The anger dissipates, leaving behind exhaustion. "Yeah, ok," he says glumly, trudging away.

"And put your skull cap on!"

"No!'

"Fine, but don't blame me when you die because you wanted to look fashionable. Really, I'd expect more from you, kid. That's something I would do."

"Shut up, Eugene."

Eugene grins, setting his eyes on the door to the Moonstone. Time to end this.

* * *

Rapunzel, Adira, Cass and Lance crouch beneath a hole leading into the castle. Max, Fidella, and Shorty split up with them, promising to meet them inside.

Lance cranes his neck to peek through the hole. Rapunzel waits eagerly for his report.

"What is it? What do you see? Is it Eugene? Where's Aris?" Rapunzel asks rapidly.

Lance looks uncomfortable. "Looks like creepy guy is talking to himself," he says. "No sign of Eugene or Aris."

"That's good," Adira mutters. "It means he isn't expecting us. Fish Skin is probably in there somewhere. Same with Beanstalk."

The four of them scramble through the hole, moving stealthily through the wide hall. Rapunzel takes a quick look around her, scanning the polished marble walls and gates. This place could really use some color. Some paintings could spruce it up.

They watch as the warrior kneels at the statue, talking about things like "destiny" and "curses". She catches movement in the corner, and her heart races as she realizes it's Eugene. She whispers his name, moving to run to him, when Cass yanks her back.

"Not yet, Rapunzel," Cass whispers.

"The Moonstone is just past those gates. Looks like he has someone guarding the entrance." Adira narrows her eyes in suspicion.

Rapunzel nods confidently. "Right. We'll need you three to run interference with the big guy, and I'll slip past the guard and grab the Moonstone."

"You can't go in there alone, who knows what could be in there!" Cass protests.

"No," Adira says, glaring at Cass. "The Sundrop must go alone."

Rapunzel sees the way Cass's face falls, the hurt evident in her eyes. She recalls how Cass asked her that question, her voice dripping with betrayal. _Since when did you stop trusting my judgement?_

_I trust you more than you could know, Cass,_ Rapunzel thinks. She turns to Adira. "Cass and I will go together. Adira, you're with Lance."

Lance is more than happy with the arrangements. The same cannot be said for Adira.

As they prepare to run, the warrior yells and whirls around, hurling his axe at the group. Cass pushes Rapunzel out of the way, saving her from the blow. Eugene whips his head up, and Rapunzel hates the way he looks alarmed to see them. Aren't they on the same team?

_One of your party will betray you, remember?_

"I thought I warned you to stay away!" the warrior roars.

"Edmund, please 一" Adira starts.

"I have nothing to say to you, Adira!"

Rapunzel steps forward, her eyes set firmly on Eugene. "Eugene," she begins, her voice quivering, "why?"

It's a simple word, but it holds so much pain and hurt, and she knows Eugene can sense it. He draws a deep breath, running his hands through his hair. "Blondie, I can't let you take the Moonstone," he says, his eyes pleading for her to understand.

How can she? They've come all this way to stop the rocks from overrunning the world, and here her best friend 一 the love of her life 一 is the one to stop her from fulfilling her destiny? She can't even begin to understand.

Cass unsheaths her sword, marching forward calmly. "So you've switched sides," she says, gray eyes glinting dangerously.

Eugene gulps. "Yes, kinda 一"

"That's all I needed to hear."

She charges. And all hell breaks loose.

* * *

**We're almost out of the Dark Kingdom, I promise. There's just so much introspection that needs to be done. Thanks for reading!**

**LJW - sure, you can pitch your idea! I'd prefer if you could PM it to me.**

**Guest - I have some plans for Cassandra. Her story won't end the way it did in the finale.**

**Daere - thank you for reviewing! **

**Once again guys, reviews on the chapter content are very much appreciated! I want your feedback on what you're reading. Is it too much action? Too much dialogue? Are the characters written well? Is Aris interesting?**

**I wanna hear my reader's thoughts! Love y'all, cya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

From his post at the doors, Aris watches the battle unfold. He shifts uncomfortably, feeling awkward just standing there when his instincts were telling him to charge into the fray. But thinking about the look of genuine care and concern on Eugene's face keeps him rooted to his spot. Oh, and Pascal's irritated croaks and worried chirps from his shoulder.

Logically, he knows Eugene is right. He's in no condition to be fighting anyone. His chest wound has been giving him trouble breathing, and the ankle he sprained back in Klosov seems to be hurt again. He fidgets with his sword, twirling it around his hand.

Cass, Adira, and Lance are fighting furiously against Edmund. For a man with one arm, he certainly seems to be handling them just fine. Aris cringes as Edmund brutally shoulders Lance into the wall, and he crumples on the ground, groaning. Cass and Adira circle the king, Adira using her fists and feet to keep him distracted, and Cass attacking with her sword whenever she could. Aris observes her moves, filing them away for future practice..

Something is wrong. Aris can tell from the way she fights Edmund. Usually, Cassandra is calculating and efficient. She never swings her sword when she doesn't need to, Aris knows that already from their sparring matches. But right now, she wasn't acting the same. Her strikes are more wild, more frantic, containing more emotion than expertise. She never sparred like that with Aris. He furrows his eyebrows, concerned.

A stone's throw away, Eugene and Rapunzel are having a standoff. They're arguing, he sees, and judging by Rapunzel's heartbroken expression and Eugene's frantic hand gestures, he's not giving up on destroying the Moonstone. Aris realizes with a start, that Rapunzel's hair is glowing. This is the first time he's seen magic in person, and he stares in awe and wonder.

Suddenly, Aris freezes up. The hairs on his arms stand on end. Something, _someone_, is watching him.

Aris whirls around and raises his sword just in time to block the pounce of a snarling bearcat, crashing to the ground from its weight.

Hector steps into the dark room, twirling his blades lazily, his lips curled in a nasty smile.

* * *

Amid the chaos, Rapunzel steps forward, her hands clasped on her chest. "Eugene," she says, searching his face for answers. "I _have _to take the Moonstone. You know that!"

Eugene backs away from her, shaking his head, and she feels her heart break a little as he does so. "Blondie, I _can't_ let you. It'll destroy you!" His face is full of anguish and pain, and his brown eyes plead with her, begging her to listen. "The Moonstone leads to _nothing_ but pain! I've seen it Rapunzel, everything about it points to danger! I lost my _mother _to that stone, dammit!"

While the battle rages around her, Rapunzel stands shock still, the sudden reveal leaving her reeling.

Suddenly, things start making sense. She glances at the king, fighting furiously, and back at Eugene staring at her wide-eyed, and she puts two and two together. Is that why he was being so stubborn about this? She opens her mouth, wanting to confirm her suspicions, but Eugene hastily interrupts.

"Later, Blondie. Right now, we need to settle this. I cannot let you take the Moonstone, because I can't _bear _to see you get hurt!"

"But what about the people?! The rocks are destroying the world, have you _forgotten_ all that?!"

Eugene flinches at the sharp words. She's taken aback as well. She's never raised her voice at him before.

"_Killing _yourself won't save them, Rapunzel!"

Eugene's face is flushed from his outburst, and he's clearly terrified. Terrified that she won't listen. Terrified that he'll lose her. He takes a shuddering breath, closing his eyes briefly.

"Let us destroy it," he says softly. "Please, Rapunzel."

She feels a lump forming in her throat, her chest burning with frustration and anger. Why did it have to end like this? She never would have thought she would one day have to fight _Eugene_, of all people. The man who stood by her side since the day she left the tower, the man who chose _her_ over his own _life. _She feels tears pricking her eyes, her heart shattered into a million pieces.

She unbraids her floating hair, and Eugene's eyes widen once he realizes that she's not going to hesitate in fighting him.

She feels a sudden flare of anger burn inside her. This is _not _how her story will end.

"Sorry Eugene," she says, trying hard to mask the quiver in her voice and the sound of her racing heart. "I thought you knew this already. But I'm done letting other people keep me safe from my destiny."

Eugene looks as if he's been slapped. Shocked and hurt at the implication, he narrows his eyes, putting his fists up in a defensive stance. "I'm _nothing _like her, and you know that," he whispers.

She does. She regrets everything she's done and is about to do. But she can't take back her words now.

She sends a loop of hair at his waist, but he's expecting it, and he rolls out of the way, unsheathing his sword smoothly as he lands in a crouch. She's about to throw another loop when Cassandra crashes into Eugene, sending them both to the ground. Eugene's head smashes against the marble, and he's knocked out cold.

_No, no, no, no, no._

Rapunzel screams, rushing to Eugene. She rips off his glove, grabbing his hand, and checking his pulse.

_Please, please, please, please._

He's _alive_, thank the Fates. The wave of relief quickly morphs into hot anger, and she rounds on Cass, fury turning her vision red. She grabs her by the shoulders, shaking her as she yells.

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED HIM!"

Cass looks terrified, grabbing her hands weakly. "R-Raps, he was going to hurt you!"

"He would _never_, and you KNOW THAT!"

A loud crash and a familiar yell startles Rapunzel, and she drops Cass in surprise. Adira and Lance have trapped Edmund under a fallen statue, and they're running to assist...oh no, Aris.

Despite the fancy new armor he's wearing, Aris is struggling to hold off the bearcats circling him. Clearly, he's in terrible condition. Past him, Hector hasn't even joined in, instead turning to meet Adira and Lance head on.

Rapunzel takes off, her bare feet slamming against the marble with resounding echoes, and she hurls her frying pan at the head of the bearcat snapping at Aris's face. The pan smacks into the animal, and it hisses in pain, crawling away. Rapunzel runs up to Aris and pulls him up with a grunt. That armor is _heavy_.

Aris gives her a twisted smile, evidently struggling and in pain. From his shoulder, Pascal hops into her hand, nuzzling against her.

"Oh, am I glad to see you guys," he says, throwing a warning slash at the second bearcat, it runs away, not wanting to suffer the same way the other cat did. Aris breathes out, exhausted. He stumbles a little.

Rapunzel steadies him, patting his shoulder. The armor he's wearing is cold to the touch. "Aris, you're hurt. Let them handle Hector. I need you to watch Eugene. Pascal, you need to go with him."

Both Aris and Pascal salute, and the teenager hobbles away, the chameleon perched on his shoulder.

Cass runs in towards the door, motioning at Rapunzel to follow her.

Rapunzel reaches the door, but just before she pushes it open, she stops. She can hear Cass's frustrated exhale, but she ignores it, running back to Eugene.

If this really is the end, then Rapunzel thinks she deserves one last moment with him.

* * *

Eugene is asleep. His brain is a little foggy, but he knows that he needs to wake up. Otherwise, something bad will happen. Something that will hurt him.

So he tries to force himself awake, but it's no use. Dimly, he's aware of someone talking to him, and it's a sweet, soft voice. He relaxes, deciding that he likes listening to that voice.

He feels something warm and incredibly soft press against his lips, and he smiles, enjoying the feeling. It disappears after a few moments, and he feels cold again.

A distant thought enters his head, floating through it like a balloon. As it pops, he hears only one word in his head.

_Rapunzel._

It's as if someone poured cold water over him, and his eyes flit open, his senses suddenly registering where he was. In a flash, it all comes back, and he realizes what's happened. He sits up quickly, and he's greeted by a sight he is not happy to see: Aris standing over him, sword in hand.

"If you're thinking of going after Rapunzelー" he starts.

Eugene is suddenly furious. He jumps to his feet, and Aris backs away.

"Get out of my way, _kid_," he says coldly. He makes sure to emphasize the last word. Aris flinches at his tone.

Eugene advances, and this time Aris doesn't stop him, simply glaring at him as he sprints by.

Eugene tears through the hall, ignoring the blur of sounds and motion around him, his thoughts centered only around one person. He's about to barge through the door, but his instincts suddenly tell him not to, that making his presence known would be a bad idea.

Instead, he creaks the door open, slipping through as silent as a shadow.

He stays low, padding stealthily behind jutting rocks. He hears Rapunzel and Cassandra conversing in hushed tones, and he strains his ears to listen. He peers over the rock.

Somehow, the bridge has reformed, probably some magic Sundrop thing. Cassandra and Rapunzel stand in the middle, holding hands.

"Look, Cass, I know we haven't been at the best of terms recently, but I just want to let you know that...gosh, there's so much to say... you're my _best _friend, Cass, and well, I _trust_ you more than you could ever know." Rapunzel's hair has risen into the air, and she's hugging Cass tightly.

Cass is silent for a moment, and as Eugene darts to a closer rock, he hears her say, "Let's go Princess. Now or never."

"Are you alright Cass? You're shaking."

"I'm _f-fine._ Now c'mon. Let's get this done."

Rapunzel starts advancing towards the Moonstone, and Eugene starts panicking, his heart pounding like a drum.

He needs to stop her, _now._

But the fear and terror has frozen his legs to the ground. He doesn't know what to do.

_She's about to KILL HERSELF, FITZHERBERT! GET MOVING!_

As Rapunzel reaches for the stone, the cage melts away, and the stone hums in excitement, as her hand draws nearer and nearer. Suddenly, Cassandra sprints from her spot, and Eugene, who's only a couple of steps away from her, snaps.

There is something in Cassandra's eyes that terrifies Eugene, and that is the only explanation he can give for tackling her to the ground. She goes down with a grunt, and Rapunzel draws her hand back, whirling around.

Her green eyes widen in surprise. "_Eugene?" _she cries.

The Moonstone crackles with energy, and one of the sparks flies much too close to Rapunzel's hair, and Eugene just wants her to _get out of there and be safe._

He runs forward, and he feels the Moonstone's energy pushing against him angrily. He was not wanted here. He grits his teeth, pushing through the invisible wall, ignoring Rapunzel's worried cries, glaring at the stone in front of him.

The Moonstone took a loved one from him once. It was _not_ going to happen again.

He grabs the Moonstone, his hand instantly burning at the touch.

He screams, falling to his knees, still clutching the stone in his smoking hands. Rapunzel cries out, trying to reach him, but a huge wave of blue energy sends her flying back, crashing into Cass.

The stone, as if it was alive, forces him to embed it into his chest. The blue electricity courses through his body, burning him up from the inside. He glances at Rapunzel, trying to stammer out an apology as his body wracks in pain.

"Rapunzel, I'm sorry! But I can'tー"

A second blast of energy sends black rocks surging everywhere around him. He feels the skin on his body get covered by a cold layer of rock, as spikes emerge from his shoulder and forearms. The Moonstone on his chest flashes with energy, but the pain has subsided, and he rises to his feet shakily.

The stone crackles on his chest, and his entire body has been covered in the black rock, like a skin tight armor. His head is foggy and swirling with emotion.

He gazes at Rapunzel and Cass, the former looking at him with fear and terror, and the latter looking at him with fury. They're looking at him as if he's a monster, and his heart shatters at the thought.

"Can't let you get hurt," he whispers.

* * *

"Eugene," Rapunzel whispers shakily, "_Eugene."_

Her expression is so hurt and heartbroken and terrified that Eugene instantly wants to scoop her up in his arms. He wants to comfort her, like he always does, let her know he was doing this for _her_ and no one else. He did this so she'd be _safe._ He _loves _her, dammit!

He takes a step toward her.

A sudden wave of rocks smash through the ground and head towards Rapunzel rapidly. Cass yanks her out of the way, pulling out her sword. "Not another move, Fitzherbert," she growls, a fire lit in her gray eyes.

Eugene puts his hands up.

Just then, Lance, Adira, and Aris burst through the doors.

"So, what did we miss!" Lance booms, before gasping at the sight before him. Aris gapes, his dark eyes wide in shock. Even Adira looks shocked, but she pulls out the black rock sword, pointing it at Eugene.

"...new look does _not_ suit you, buddy," Lance says solemnly.

New look?

He glances at his reflection in a nearby rock, and he does a double take.

His once dark hair and eyes were now a bright electric blue, and as he stares at his reflection, he really does feel like a monster.

Rapunzel steps towards him, her green eyes shining with fear. His heart aches as he watches her come near him, but another wave of rocks keeps her back.

"Stay back, Princess! His emotions are controlling the rocks!"

Emotions, huh. He needs to calm down then. He takes a deep breath. "Look, guys, Iー"

"Save it!" Cass roars, her eyes flashing dangerously. "You've ruined EVERYTHING!"

She turns to Adira, yanking the magic sword out of her arms. She charges Eugene, dragging the sword across the floor. Rapunzel cries out, runs after Cass but a wall of black rocks block her path.

Cass is coming closer, closer, closer, screaming in rage. Eugene, in his fear, sends wave after wave of rocks at her, but she dodges them all, twisting and turning past the rocks.

She collides with Eugene, sending him sprawling on the floor. She sits on his chest, and the Moonstone crackles furiously. Eugene gasps for air, her weight on his chest making it hard to breathe. Her dark hair is messy and rumpled, and when he looks into her gray eyes, he sees anger, frustration, and something sinister.

He doesn't see the Cass he used to be friends with.

He doesn't know _who_ that person is on his chest.

She raises the sword above her head, sweating and breathing hard. "THIS WAS MY DESTINY TO TAKE!" she screams, sending the sword straight into Eugene's chest, right at the Moonstone.

Pain. Agony. Eugene thinks he screamed louder than he ever has before. Dimly, he's aware of his friends trying to reach Cass, of Rapunzel sobbing and screaming, but the pulsing energy blasts of the Moonstone keep pushing them away.

She's prying the stone out of his chest, and the burning fire feeling is back, only this time, it's focused in his chest, and it feels a thousand times worse, like someone was pressing a slab of hot iron on his body. He tries pushing Cass off of him weakly, but she shakes him off aggressively, her gray eyes alight with manic determination. The pain burns through his body, and the last thing he remembers thinking is _at least Blondie's ok. _The pain proves to be too much, and he blacks out.

* * *

This is all wrong. None of this was supposed to happen. This was supposed to be simple, an easy in and out.

After Cassandra tears the stone out of Eugene's chest and places it on herself, she goes through the same transformations. Now equipped with the Moonstone, she vents her frustrations, vents feelings that she had kept hidden and stewing, for weeks.

She runs away, and Rapunzel, after being assured by Aris and Lance that they would look after Eugene, chases after her.

She begs her to listen, to work it out with her, to just _wait_ a little.

That had turned out to be the wrong thing to say.

Cass explodes, screaming about how all she's done since she was born was _wait. _How she's given up every chance at glory, just for her friends. And what had they given her? _Nothing. _Cass yells that she was taken for granted, but now the Moonstone would give her the glory she's missed out on.

Rapunzel chases after her through the castle, begging her to listen. It's no use.

Now as Cassandra becomes nothing more than a dark speck in the distance, Rapunzel stares at her across the bridge.

She drops to her knees, hanging her head low, her 70 feet of hair hanging loosely over the cliff.

Her heart, which had been through so much damage already, shatters into tiny, perhaps irreparable pieces.

* * *

**Sorry, I said last chapter this would be the last DK chapter, but there's _ooonee _more. I couldn't fit it all into this chapter, its just so much happens in this one. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know if you did!**

**LJW - I've actually seen a bunch of fics doing this already! For now, I want to focus on this fic, but maybe in the future, I can write that. Thanks for your suggestion!**

**Daere - Yes, I hundred percent agree with you! That episode didn't do our boy justice. Eugene is much more stubborn than that, and when it comes to protecting Rapunzel, he can move mountains. I'm so flattered by your review, however, if you need to talk about anything, my PM box is open.**

**Thanks all, and stay safe out there!**

**P.S - the Eugene taking the stone scene was partially inspired by tumblr user bonkalore's art, check it out, its amazing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Finally back with a chapter, and here we start off with my season 3 rewrite! Lots of things are different, and we're finally starting to get into the thick of things. Enjoy this extra long chapter!**

**WARNING for swear words, I think I used the word sh** in a couple of places.**

* * *

Hector strains against the ropes, hissing in frustration. The annoying bald man tied him up well, he has to admit.

A loud boom echoes from inside the chamber, and Hector whips his head in surprise, his braids swinging wildly. He hears screaming, and glimpses flashes of blue light within the chamber. Hector shakes his head, sighing.

The Sundrop and her foolish friends had no idea what they were dealing with.

He hears a groan from his King, and Hector thrashes against the ropes with increased vigor.

_Drat, where did Boris and Aurel run off to? _

He whistles sharply, trying to get his cats' attention, wherever they are. He flicks his blades open, trying to cut through the ropes.

Another groan from the King. "Horace?" he calls out tiredly.

Hector gives up on the ropes, letting his body go slack. "Your Majesty," he yells, "I'll be right there!" He hears Boris let out a yelp, and he watches impatiently as they hurry to him, instantly slashing through the ropes. Hector gets onto his feet, stretching out the kinks in his muscles. He hurries to the King, sprawled on the floor on the far side of the royal hall.

The King lays limp on the floor, his eyes closed, the giant statue fallen across his chest. Hector lets out a worried breath, taking in the situation. He must have gotten caught under it during the battle.

He slams his body against the statue, pushing with all his might. Boris and Aurel join in, and with a massive groan, the statue gives way with a _thud_.

Hector kneels down, grabbing his King's hand, placing his other hand on his chest. "Your Majesty," he whispers fearfully, green eyes flashing. "_Rise_, my King." He squeezes his hand desperately.

The King opens his eyes groggily. "Hector?" he asks, shifting into a more comfortable position. "What happened?"

The chamber slams wide open, and the dark-haired woman sprints through. Only now she's no longer dark haired. His King sucks in a breath, and Hector's eyes widen as he realizes what she's done.

"It can't be…" he mutters, frozen in shock.

_But it is. Don't you recognize it? It is as described in _一

"The ancient texts," King Edmund croaks. "By the fates, they were _right._"

The forced vessel of the Moonstone runs, not noticing Hector and his King crouching in the corner.

The doors slam open again, and this time, it is the Sundrop who runs, crying out to the other woman, her blonde hair dragging behind her. There is a hysterical note in her voice, and Hector winces at the pain he hears.

Hector turns back to King Edmund, helping him up to his feet. "Your Majesty," he says earnestly. "We must go after her. As the texts prescribed."

His King looks uncertain, placing his hand on the back of his neck. He's mumbling something about wanting to catch up with his son, the Lost Prince Horace, who somehow turned out to be the loudmouthed, arrogant piece of scum Hector had been trying to kill since their fight at the Great Tree.

Oh, the Great Tree. He still hasn't fully recovered from the一

_Ghostly green vapor enters his body, filling his veins, his thoughts, his soul. He hears a demon laughing inside his own head, and he wants to scream, he wants to die_一

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. "Your son can wait," he urges. "Duty, however, cannot. And this duty is one we are bound to, your Majesty. You of all people know this."

King Edmund gazes at his knight, conflict and grief etched across the lines on his face.

Hector feels slight guilt at taking away the King the moment he found his long lost son. But duty calls, and to Hector, duty stands before anything.

The King heaves a deep sigh, massaging his eyes with his palm. Then he looks up, and Hector can tell that he will not leave without having a word with his son.

"Head to the tunnel. I will meet you there. I have something I must take care of."

Hector wants to protest. The vessel will get away. They had to leave _now._

But there is a strange light in the King's eyes, and though Hector will not admit it, he thinks perhaps the King _deserves _some time with his son.

"Understood, your Majesty." With a sharp bow, Hector marches to the gates, Boris and Aurel at his feet. He adjusts his wrist-blades, sharpening them with an expert eye. He should really clean the blood off his knives. Though it gave him an intimidating image, he found it that it really tampered with their sharpness.

He feels a sudden burst of excitement bubbling up inside him, and there is a little more spring in his step. At long last, a real _mission! _He hasn't felt like this in _years_. As he walks, he thinks to himself that this mission would be much better if Adira decided to deflate her big head a little bit.

_She thinks she's so great, going on about balance and the Sundrop. Blast her! She was sworn to a duty, why can't she uphold it?_

Having Quirin along wouldn't hurt either.

Oh Fates, _Quirin. _He hasn't thought of that man in years. And though he would never say it out loud, he misses the old fool. At least his stoic nature forced Adira to relax and loosen up.

With a pang of nostalgia, he finds himself missing the glory days, the days when the Brotherhood stood united, a team to be feared across seas and kingdoms.

In a slightly deeper, warmer part of his heart, he finds himself missing the company of his brother and sister. He misses Adira's beaming, unabashed smiles, and Quirin's exasperated eye rolls. He misses their jokes and laughter by the fire, their endless sessions of training, the pranks he and Adira used to pull on Quirin. He misses their learning sessions with King Edmund, in a time where he was happier, before Queen Ophelia passed and before all of their lives turned to shit.

An old memory floats to the surface of his mind.

_Hector sits cross-legged on the floor, giggling with Adira, throwing pebbles at the back of Quirin's head, who's steadfastly ignoring them and scribbling notes as the King talks. When Edmund mentions the ancient texts though, both Hector and Adira hush, listening with wide eyes and rapt attention. The ancient texts were so interesting, full of magic and spells and power and wonder..._

Hector reaches the gates, smiling reminiscently as he unties Kiva from her post. The rhino huffs in his face, and Hector pats her head affectionately.

Together, Hector and his King will give chase to the vessel, to protect the world from the chaos predicted by the ancient texts. They will stop at nothing, even if they have to kill her. At least then the world would be rid of the Moonstone once and for all.

There is something worrying him, though, some part of the texts he can't completely remember. But Boris yelps for attention, and the thought slips out of Hector's mind as he tosses his cats a treat.

* * *

"Go, Princess! We'll take care of Eugene!"

Rapunzel nods furiously, tearing after Cassandra, leaving Lance, Adira, and Aris in the chamber. Lance rushes to Eugene, who's covered in a mass of black rock rubble.

His hair is a mess, and his face is gaunt and pale, almost bloodless. Although he is motionless, his eyes are open, staring blankly into the vast dark roof, and Lance knows this image of Eugene will haunt him in many nights to come.

As Lance and Adira pull the rubble off of him, Lance realizes that Eugene is naked, and will most likely die if he doesn't get warmth soon. As Lance struggles to take off his vest, Adira stops him, unbuckling her waist belt and shrugging off her own massive fur overcoat. She wraps it around Eugene's body with a gentleness he'd never seen in her before. Despite her tough and indifferent attitude, she really was a big softie on the inside.

He never thought he could fall in love more.

"Eugene, buddy. Say something," Lance whispers shakily as he cradles his shivering brother, trying to give him as much warmth as possible. Adira kneels beside him, her dark eyes holding concern and care.

In the corner, as far away from the chaos as possible, Aris stands frozen in fear, the noble armor he's wearing a stark contrast from the terrified boy inside of it. If it weren't for Eugene, Lance would've wrapped him up in a big hug. Kid's seen too much, too fast.

Eugene's body shakes as he coughs, and Lance watches him closely, holding his breath.

Slowly, his eyes refocus on Lance, and he blinks.

"Clovis?" he mutters with a weak grin, and Lance sobs in relief, crushing him in a tight hug. Eugene says something, but he's muffled by his chest, and Lance remembers their hugging rule, releasing him. "Sorry Eugene! No rib-crushing bear hugs, rule number 17."

Eugene doesn't fire back a quip, and that scares Lance. His smile drops, and Eugene untangles himself from his arms. He tries to stand, but he stumbles, and Adira catches him.

"Rapunzel," he mumbles, wobbling slightly. "Where's Rapunzel?"

"She's okay Eugene. She's fine. You need to rest."

Eugene ignores him, hobbling to the doors. Lance gently grabs his arm, and Eugene complies. Another scary sign. Eugene never complied.

Lance seats him down on the hard marble floor of the chamber, and he wraps the coat tighter around himself, his teeth chattering. Lance watches him, his eyes flitting to his chest. He gasps when he sees pale blue scars embedded into his chest like a ghastly web of veins, all branching out from where the Moonstone had once been, right above his heart. The scars are spread across his chest and arms, and just under his collarbone.

The door slams open, and Edmund enters, gasping at the scene. "Son!" he yells, rushing towards Eugene.

Lance winces at the term, already having been filled in on the surprise reunion by Aris.

As the King draws closer and closer to Eugene, Lance braces himself. Knowing Eugene the way he does, he knows this confrontation will not end well.

Eugene is up on his feet in a flash, all signs of weakness gone, a mask of deadly calm on his face.

"Don't." Eugene starts, and his voice is cold and sharp, "call me _son._ Ever." The venom dripping from his voice stops the Dark King in his tracks, his eyes wide with hurt and shock.

The tension in the room is palpable. Lance feels sweat forming on his forehead, and he wipes it away with his hand. Adira's watching Edmund with glittering dark eyes.

"Come now Horace," the King tries again, and Lance snorts at the name but _now is not the time Lance, shut your mouth and don't say a word. _

"You _left _me to live a life of _hell_!" Eugene spits bitterly, and his voice is shaking with hurt. "While you were up here in your fancy castle. You couldn't even make sure to check on me. You never _cared _about me. Don't act like you do now."

The words are sharp and painful and angry and bitter, and he sees Edmund's eyes fill with tears. "No," he whispers, almost sobbing, "no, it's not true, I一"

"_Save it_." Eugene's face is cold and indifferent, but his eyes are brimming with angry tears. He takes a step forward. Edmund takes a step back.

"Did you know," Eugene whispers, voice shaking, "that there were days where we were starving? Days where we didn't even know if we'd _LIVE _to see the next day!"

Lance notices the 'we'. He was mourning for them both, two orphan boys who dreamed of and craved love and affection and family, who lived a life no child ever deserved to live.

He takes another furious step forward. Edmund is openly weeping now, tears flowing across his face in streaks, and Lance feels sorry for him. Had he been in Eugene's place, perhaps he would've even forgiven him. Lance had always been the more forgiving and softer one of the two.

"You should never have told me I was your son. I was _happy _without you. For the first time in my life, I was _happy. _And now thanks to _you_, I don't even know who I am anymore. _You_ took that away from me. What kind of _father_ DOES THAT!"

Now Eugene is yelling, his face streaming with tears, his steps more frantic and angry. Lance's instincts suddenly warn him to stop Eugene, before he goes too far. Edmund is on his knees now, sobbing openly into his hand.

"TELL ME!" Eugene screams. A sudden flash of blue sparks in his eyes, and Lance's heart pounds in alarm.

_No, there's no way, the Moonstone's with Cass, he can't be..._

"Eugene!" Lance yells, scared out of his wits. Eugene turns his head to face him angrily, and…

And electric blue eyes stare into his soul.

In a flash, they're gone. So fast Lance thinks he must have imagined it.

Edmund's loud sobs interrupt their staredown, and they both turn to watch him. He's cradling a purple cloak in his hand, moving hesitantly towards Eugene. "Please, son," he whispers, "if nothing else, t-take this. It was your mother's. She'd…she'd want you to have it."

Eugene stares at the cloak in his hands, and for a moment, his mask wavers, and Lance is sure he's about to give in. Give in to this desperate, almost primal longing he's always had, the longing for a parent that was always so obvious in Eugene's mannerisms since he was a small, skinny boy in the orphanage. It is a long moment, and Edmund watches him with hopeful, teary eyes.

Then Eugene's face hardens, and he turns away, not from a King, but from a broken man in front of him. "Get away from me," he whispers, and the pain bleeding out of his voice shatters Lance's heart. "I don't know who you are."

Edmund crumples to the floor in a heap, his sobs loud and painful in the quiet room. He looks up, and meets Lance's eyes. "Please," the King begs, holding out the cloak. "Keep it for him."

Lance glances at Eugene, who hasn't moved from his spot, the coat wrapped tightly around himself.

He crouches in front of Edmund, taking the cloak from his hand, not saying a word. It's a beautiful purple silk cloak, shimmering in the pale light of the room, the clasp pure obsidian in color.

Edmund heaves a shaky sigh, his head drooping miserably as he gets up. He takes one last, longing look at his son, who's refused to look back at the man who fathered him. Adira approaches him, putting her hand on his shoulder, conversing with him in low tones.

The dejected King leaves the chamber, and the doors shut with a _thud._ The silence in the room is deafening, save for Eugene's sniffles.

Adira looks at Lance, jerking her head in Aris's direction. The kid has not moved from his place, standing dumbly in the corner, hands hanging loosely by his side.

As Lance passes her, she says, "Meet me outside when you're done. We need to figure out where the Sundrop and the other one went."

Lance stops, glancing at Eugene nervously before whispering, "Did you see his eyes?"

The look on her face says it all. "I did," she says, "looks like the Moonstone's left some residual power in our Fish Skin. I'll go talk to him."

Lance nods. "Be careful," he says. Adira gives him a smile before making her way to Eugene, and despite the situation, his heart still flutters a little.

As Lance walks, he tightens his hold on the purple cloak. He'll keep it for Eugene. He knows, in a way only brothers know, that he'll want it. Not now. But soon.

"Aris," Lance greets. "How're you, uh, how're you holding up?"

Aris shifts awkwardly, and forces a laugh. "Me? I'm fine, Lance, really you should be checking on Eugene. I'm totally, completely fine, no problem here, no sir一"

"Cut the crap, little man."

"Don't call me little!" he snaps.

That was new. It never bothered Aris before.

Lance looks at him, _really_ looks at him, and he pities what he sees. A dirty, tired, damaged young man who's seen friendships destroyed, families torn apart, and people almost killed in less than a day. A boy who was struggling and trying his best to show the world that he was strong and capable.

But despite his best efforts, and outstanding determination, he wasn't. Not at all.

Perhaps Aris senses his thoughts, because he glares at Lance. "I'm fine, Lance. Go check on Eugene."

Eugene's yells interrupt them. "Adira, I am _not _staying here. I'm coming with you to find Rapunzel," he says weakly.

Lance and Aris watch Eugene's feeble attempts at arguing with Adira, who eventually convinces him by saying that Rapunzel would want him to rest. Lance turns back to Aris, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Get some rest, Aris. Go sit with Eugene. Adira and I are going to go find the Princess."

Aris looks nervously at Eugene. "Is he, um, is he normal?"

Lance looks at him sharply. "You saw it too?" he asks.

Aris nods grimly.

That's three witnesses. Lance feels a pit of dread settle in his stomach. He sucks in a breath, forcing a smile on his face.

"Don't worry Aris, I think our boy is alright for now. If I know him, he's gonna go for a huge power nap right now." He grins. "So you're all good. Anyway, I should be off now. Adira," and here he waggles his eyebrows, "is waiting for _me._ We're gonna go find the Princess together."

Aris rolls his eyes, and Lance bows gracefully, heading to the doors.

"Lance?" Aris calls.

Lance turns around, eyebrow raised.

"You're... you're gonna bring back Cass too, right?' His dark eyes are hopeful and innocent, and it suddenly hits Lance that this battered, tired, terrified, armor-wearing, sword-wielding boy is barely 17. He smiles warmly, trying to show the teen that adult confidence and assurance that he himself had craved but never received growing up.

"We're gonna try our best."

Before Lance exits the room, he takes one last look at the two of them. They're far apart from each other, Eugene on the floor, staring blankly at the place where the Moonstone once lay, and Aris watching Eugene like a hawk, leaning against one of the jutting black rocks. Lance sighs, his heart aching for both of them, and he slips out of the chamber quietly. Outside, he finds Max and Fidella, Shorty sleeping on the mare's back. Max gives him an inquisitive look. Lance jerks his head towards the chamber.

"Get inside, and keep an eye on Eugene. They'll fill you in."

* * *

Rapunzel has been sitting at the edge of the cliff for quite a while now. She's staring into the dark horizon, her loose hair swaying in the whistling wind. She dangles her feet over the edge, kicking them in a familiar way, the way she used to do on her tower ledge. Pascal chirps at her side, and she tries for a reassuring smile, looking down at him. He's a pale blue, obviously very cold, and Rapunzel tucks him into the crook of her neck, partly to warm him up, and partly because she can't _stand_ seeing that color right now.

Inevitably, her thoughts drift back to everything that happened. First Eugene, her sweet Eugene, taking that stone, his inhuman blue eyes freezing her to the core, the feeling of being betrayed by the one she loved most stinging like acid.

Then Cassandra _murders _Eugene in front of her eyes, his screams of agony still ringing in her ears. She was so sure she was going to kill him, and Rapunzel was crying out, screaming in fear and terror at the thought that she might lose Eugene _again._ She remembers that feeling of helplessness after being pushed back by the energy blasts, watching a nightmare she could never even imagine unfold before her eyes.

She recalls the manic light in Cassandra's eyes, the hurt and bitterness that spilled out in her words after she took the Moonstone.

"_I was a FOOL to think I could be friends with a princess," she had spat. "You never saw me as a friend. I was just your lady-in-waiting. You of all people should know I'm more than that," she hisses, sending a spike into her path. Rapunzel whirls out of the way, but it grazes her shoulder, cutting through the cloth and skin like butter. _

"_And now," Cassandra whispers angrily, gritting her teeth, "I'm going to show the whole world who I am. And NO ONE will be able to stop me."_

Where had all that come from? All those angry words and all that hate, flying at her out of nowhere. She feels so guilty, hating herself for not having seen the signs, not having talked to her earlier. Maybe they could have avoided this if she had just been a better friend.

Rapunzel examines the dark red scar on her shoulder, wiping the blood off of it absently. She's always treasured her scars whenever she got any, feeling a rush of pride when she looked at them. They reminded her that she was finally free, not being sheltered or protected by anyone or anything.

But this is the one scar she wishes she never got, because the memory attached with it hurts more than any pain she's ever felt before.

She is so distracted by her thoughts that she doesn't hear the footsteps behind her, or Lance's voice calling her name. It's only when Adira shakes her shoulder that she snaps out of her daze, looking up to see the warrior standing above her, Lance just a few steps behind. In the pale light of the early sunrise, she can just make out their figures.

"Sundrop," Adira says gravely, and Rapunzel flinches. "Where is she?"

"Gone," Rapunzel replies vaguely, still staring into the horizon, the place where she last saw her friend. "She broke the bridge, and then she just...left."

She hears Lance curse quietly, and she can sense Adira's frown deepen. She feels suddenly guilty for letting them down. They were counting on her, and she failed. Not the first time, and certainly not the last.

_See, flower, didn't I tell you that you would only mess things up in the outside world? Didn't I tell you, that Mootheerr knows__一_

Rapunzel shuts her eyes tight, shivering as _her_ jaunty, lilting voice echoes inside her head, churning her insides into a pool of cold fear and hot shame. She pushes it all down, trying to pay attention to what Adira is saying.

"一sure that Edmund and Hector are pursuing her as we speak. Just as the ancient texts would have prescribed. I must go after them, to ensure that they do not do anything _too _drastic. Meanwhile, take your group northwest, by the side of the castle. There's a little hill that'll get you out of the kingdom. Keep moving west, and you'll find a small town, Port Farhenberg. If you move fast enough, you should make it in about 5 days. Ask for Yong, tell her Adira sent you. She'll be able to slip you into the next ship to Corona." Adira pauses, letting her words sink in. "Are we all clear?" she asks, not unkindly.

Rapunzel blinks, and turns her face upwards. "Yep," she beams, plastering on a fake smile. Then more genuinely, she adds, "thank you, Adira. For everything."

Adira nods, her expression somber. As the sun rises, Rapunzel notices that the older woman isn't wearing her usual fur coat, revealing a beautiful red top with intricate gold patterns weaved onto it. She wonders vaguely why she doesn't show it off more.

"Well Sundrop, until we meet again. Good luck, and make haste. Word has been traveling of strange things going in your kingdom." She stands there awkwardly for a few moments, perhaps considering offering reassurance. But then she shifts her feet, nodding at Lance, before leaving.

She hears Lance heave a sigh, perhaps expecting a more romantic farewell. To be fair, Rapunzel was also slightly disappointed. She had secretly hoped they would hit it off sometime

He takes a seat on the ground just behind her. Rapunzel wonders why he isn't sitting next to her.

_Ah, maybe cause you're dangling your feet over a bottomless cliff? _

She sometimes forgets not everyone is as comfortable with heights as she is. She scoots backwards, sitting right next to Lance. He smiles at her thankfully, but Rapunzel keeps her eyes trained on the horizon, in the last place she saw her friend.

_You never know, Cass might come back, she was probably just frustrated. She'll come back, then this nightmare will be all over._

But dreams don't always come true. One of the biggest lessons she learned since leaving her tower.

"Eugene. How is he?" Rapunzel asks.

Lance blows out a breath. "He's fine, Princ一" he notices the way her shoulders tense at the title, and he switches gears. "Rapunzel. Slightly battered, but believe me, heh, he's been worse," he chuckles. She sighs in relief, glad he was okay. The knot in her stomach loosens slightly.

"There's...there's just one thing, though."

Lance's tone makes her look over, and now he's the one staring across the cliff, his expression a little worried, which makes Rapunzel even more worried. He's fiddling with a gorgeous purple cloak in his hands.

"What's wrong?" she asks quickly.

He sets the cloak down, hunching forward. "He got into a fight with his dad." He glances at her. "You know, right一"

"That Edmund is his father. Yeah. Kinda figured it out."

Lance nods, impressed. He tells her what happened, how Eugene blew up on his father, blaming him for everything that happened. The cloak. And the _eyes._

When Lance is done, the feeling of dread and fear in her chest has only multiplied, and she thinks Lance can tell what she's feeling. Suddenly she feels scared to see Eugene, worried that the awful _blue_ will come back, scared that things might somehow be different between them. Pascal croons softly in her ear, trying his best to comfort her. She gives him a little kiss.

She wants to push it all down, like she always does, because people expect nothing else from the bubbly, cheerful, optimistic princess.

But Lance does not say anything. He simply sits with her, watching the world around them come to life with the sun.

"Y'know, I get it. How you feel." Lance says.

Rapunzel doesn't reply, but she's listening.

"Betrayal, well, it's part of the life of a thief. And when you're in cahoots with Flynn Rider, you learn to expect it." He chuckles, but the underlying pain is unmistakable. "But that doesn't mean it hurt any less. Especially because I knew under that Flynn Rider persona, was Eugene Fitzherbert. A man who I love and trust with my life."

She looks at him, and she sees how vulnerable he looks, and she understands. He does get it. He knows exactly how she feels. Inside, she finds herself hating Flynn, not Eugene, never Eugene, but Flynn. For hurting this man time and time again, making him constantly feel the pain she's only felt for a day.

"But if I've learned anything, Rapunzel, anything at all, it's to forgive. You showed me that despite how many times Flynn hurt me, how many times I went to prison alone because Flynn ratted me out, or left me for dead, if he's remorseful, then I should forgive." He takes a shaky breath. "Because deep down, everyone's got some light inside."

Rapunzel feels a lump forming in her throat at Lance's heartfelt words, and she looks at him, this big man with an even bigger heart, who was perhaps just as forgiving and soft as she was. In that moment, she realized that Lance was her _friend_, someone who loved her and cared for her and supported her. Inside, she promised herself that she would do the same for him.

"When Flynn betrayed me, he did it for selfish reasons, but I forgave him, and now he's the closest thing I've ever had to family. When Eugene took that stone from you, Rapunzel, he didn't do it for _himself_. He did it for _you._ And...and I know you've heard that before, and you _hate_ hearing that, but Eugene isn't like your father. Or...her."

Rapunzel buries her face in her hands. This was all such a big mess and she wanted to cry or scream or do _something. _Most of all, she wanted Eugene back in her arms.

"I know, Lance, you're...you're absolutely right. But what Eugene did was _wrong, _and he has to understand that."

Lance nods confidently. "He will."

"How can you be so sure?" she whispers.

"Because he's Eugene," he says simply. "Not Flynn, not Cass. Eugene."

Rapunzel thinks about that. And she finds herself believing him, feeling her old resolve coming back. This was _Eugene _they were talking about. Loyal to the core, honest, and accountable.

She looks at Lance, feeling a genuine smile spread across her face. "He's changed, hasn't he, Pascal?" she says to her pet. The chameleon chirps at Lance, crawling into the man's hand.

She remembers when she first met him, still a thief who was trying to bring Eugene back into his old ways. The old Lance would never recognize the current one. "When did you start growing up?" she teases.

He smiles back at her, setting Pascal down. "Honestly Rapunzel? After I saw how happy Eugene is with you. Both of you showed me that, well, there's some things money just can't buy." He gazes into the distance, a smile forming on his lips. "Like family. Or friends."

Rapunzel looks at him, and she feels so much pride. He really had grown. She reaches over and gives him a tight hug. Lance hugs her back, his embrace warm and comforting.

She pulls away. "Let's go," she says, determination in her eyes. Lance grins.

* * *

To say Aris was relieved when Max, Fidella, and Shorty entered the chamber was an understatement.

When it was just Aris and Eugene, the room was dead quiet, and Aris felt extremely awkward. Their previous arguments did not help either.

Not to mention the fact that he was just waiting for Eugene to explode like a bomb, after his little display with Edmund.

The doors slam open.

"Surprise!" Shorty yells, tripping over a rock.

Eugene looks up, clearly relieved. Max trots up to him, indignantly demanding an explanation for all of this. And why was he wearing Adira's coat and nothing else?

Wanting to get out of the chamber, Aris clears his throat. Both Max and Eugene look at him.

"I'm gonna go see if they have any supplies in the castle. Like food, medicine, clothes, all that stuff."

Eugene narrows his eyes. "You're not going alone."

Of course he'd say that. "I'll take Fidella with me." Aris suggests.

Eugene looks like he wants to protest, but Max nudges him, giving Aris an all-clear look. Aris runs off, taking Fidella with him out of the chamber.

"Thanks for coming, Fidella. I just really needed to get out of there." He explains. Fidella nods kindly.

They'd found some stairs that led to an upper floor of the castle. As they walked together, Aris found himself putting one hand in Fidella's mane. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little scared.

As he walks, he stares in awe at the royal portraits on the wall. There were dozens of them, filling up the cold, empty halls, and Aris feels like their eyes are following him. He doesn't like it at all.

It was quiet, save for Fidella's hoofs and Aris's clanking armor. His chest and ankle throbbed in pain, but he moved forward doggedly.

They pass by a giant looming suit of armor. A set of black doors stand just past the suit, and Aris pushes them open. He gasps at the sight before him.

They must be in the royal chamber, but it's in shambles. Black rocks are jutting out everywhere, and some of the walls have crumbled down. A bookshelf lays broken on the floor, a smattering of books laying everywhere. Aris steps forward, looking around in amazement at the ruined paintings and artifacts scattered in the room. He sees a large wardrobe, where he can probably find clothes for Eugene to wear.

The destruction must have been a result of the black rocks created by Eugene and Cass when they fought over the Moonstone.

Aris is so distracted that he doesn't notice the hole in the ground. He trips, and feels a painful burning flare of panic. His scream is cut off by Fidella grabbing the back of his belt, and she yanks him backwards forcefully. His heart is still pounding when he stumbles backwards, staring wide-eyed at the hole that would've made him fall to his death.

_Fall_.

If not for Fidella, he would be experiencing that terrible, terrible sensation. Just thinking about it made his insides churn in fear, and he shivers, moving as far away from the hole as possible.

It suddenly hits him that he has no idea what he's doing here.

_Why is he here right now?_

He should be safe in bed with his siblings, telling them to shut up so he can get some shut eye. Instead he's either watching someone almost die, or in the process of dying himself. He's narrowly escaped the pursuit of an army of guards. He was almost killed up on the mountain. He saw ghosts, and saw a woman he looked up to, a kind, strong, fearless woman, turn into a monster before his very eyes. He saw a radiant, confident, beautiful princess reduced to screaming and tears. He saw a King crumble to the ground as his son screamed in pain. His heart races uncomfortably, and Aris grabs fistfuls of his hair to stop the fear and pain he's feeling.

He looks around him, and the royal portraits stare at him intimidatingly, and Aris suddenly feels as if he's being crushed in by the armor.

_Why is he wearing armor?_

He's a simple peasant boy, studying to run his father's banking business. Why the hell is he out here in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of magical freaks and maniacs, in the royal chamber of a dead Queen and fallen King? Eugene was right, he was a kid and he didn't know anything and he should not be here...

His heart pounds even harder, and he feels like he's being choked. He gasps like a fish, opening his mouth and shutting it. Fidella neighs, her eyes wide in alarm.

He's slowly suffocating, and if he doesn't take off this armor right now, he thinks he might die. He tears off his gauntlets and boots, and struggles to unclasp the shoulder and chest guards. Fidella realizes what he's doing and rushes to help him. Still, his throat is closing in, and his brain is screaming in hysteria and fear and panic, and his heart is almost bursting in his chest. He can't hear anything anymore, just the roaring of his blood in his ears and an awful ringing sound.

In a couple of minutes, all of the armor is strewn across the room, and Aris is crumpled in a heap, sobbing into Fidella's mane. The mare is quiet, letting him seek comfort with her, nickering gently like a mother hushing her child.

All Aris can think is that he's had enough of this shit. He wants to go home. Screw being an adventurous swordsman. No one told him it would be this terrifying and stressful. There's no way he can handle this. He wipes his tears furiously, trembling despite Fidella's warmth.

_He just wants to go home._

* * *

Eugene sighs heavily, leaning against Max. He wraps the coat tight around his chest, and it was surprisingly warm and comfortable. _Oh, mama I have got to get me one of these_, he thinks. No wonder Adira never got cold.

He glances at the unsightly scars on his chest, and he covers them up with his coat, frowning. If what Adira had told him was true, then his eyes had flashed blue when he was talking to Edmund.

Okay, talking might not be the right word to use. More like yelling. Or screaming. Nuance.

And the anger he had felt...he had never felt such hatred before. It was terrifying to think about. It had started out as a small, painful prick in the back of his mind, then slowly but surely, as the confrontation continued, the anger had washed over him in waves, and his voice started getting louder, until he was full on screaming, When Lance had called his name during the argument, Eugene could see fear in his eyes. Fear of _him. _And deep down, Eugene was scared of what he was feeling too.

Now, Eugene feels none of the surging anger or hatred he had felt an hour ago. He just feels…drained. And absolutely terrified to see Rapunzel.

He doesn't think he can bear to see that terrified, betrayed look in her big green eyes. He had never, _ever_, seen her look at him that way.

He recalls her stinging words before he had stolen the stone.

"_I'm done letting other people decide to keep me safe." she whispers, glaring at him. But he could see the fear and pain in her eyes that she was so desperately trying to mask._

Those words had speared him in the heart. She was right. What he did, taking the stone, it was all to protect her. Exactly what Gothel or Frederic would have done. He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and minimize the shame and guilt he was feeling.

He's scared now. Scared that things might change now between them. Scared that she'll never forgive him for what he did. Because of him, their entire mission had gone to waste.

And, Cassandra…

No. He could not think about her right now. He was already so stressed out, thinking about her might just make him pull his hair out. And that would be a grave sin.

The doors open, and Rapunzel and Lance enter, Pascal on his shoulder. Eugene's heart flutters, but he drops his eyes to the floor. He hears her gasp, and her hesitant footsteps. He refuses to look at her, because he thinks if he sees that look of _broken trust_ in her eyes, he might fall apart.

"Eugene?" she whispers hesitantly, and Eugene's heart soars and shatters at the same time, his name on her lips music to his ears but the tone she said it in a nightmare. He hates that she's scared to approach him, scared he might explode the way he did on Edmund.

Max pushes him onto his feet, and he stands there, still refusing to meet her eyes.

"I...I still love you," she says, and only now does Eugene look deep into her eyes, only seeing warmth and love and kindness, and he feels a lump form in his throat. "I always have."

Eugene hears a sob escape his lips. "Oh, Sunshine," he says shakily, and he sees the way she lights up at the nickname, like the literal sun, and she rushes to him, and he rushes to her.

They embrace each other in a way they've only done once, and that was in the tower. Eugene tightens his grip on her small, trembling body, and he buries his face in her neck, breathing her in and suddenly feeling a million times lighter. She hugs him just as tight, and Eugene doesn't know who's taking comfort from whom, because they're both whispering _I love you_ and rubbing each other's backs and Eugene wishes this moment would last forever.

"I love you," she says again, and Eugene will never get tired of hearing it. "I always have and I always will."

He murmurs it back to her, running his thumb across the freckles on her face and stroking her cheek. Her green eyes gaze into his brown ones, and Eugene could stare into those eyes forever.

She was so loving, and forgiving, even when he hurt her, and Eugene feels tears pricking his eyes. "Rapunzel," he whispers shakily, and she looks deep into his eyes. "I am so, so sorry. You were right, that's exactly what Gothel would 一"

She puts a finger on his lips, and he stops. "You're nothing like her," she says, and she has remorse in her eyes. "I'm sorry I said those words, Eugene."

Her reassurances make him feel better, because that had been one of the big things he was worrying about. "No, I'm sorry, Blondie." He takes her hand, holding it against his cheek, loving its softness and warmth. "I'll never get in the way of your destiny again. I'll always have faith in you."

Rapunzel smiles then, and no matter how long they've been together, he'll never get tired of seeing the way it lights up her face. He notices the cut on her shoulder, and he frowns, pointing at it. "How'd you get this?" he asks.

Rapunzel's face darkens. "Cass," she mutters, and that's all she needs to say.

Eugene swallows. "About Cass," he starts.

She interrupts him. "Later," she says quickly, and Eugene doesn't like the look of crushing guilt in her eyes.

Her eyes flit down to his chest, and she touches the scars on his chest gently. The scars spark blue, glowing, and Rapunzel draws her hand away sharply. They fade back to normal, but Rapunzel looks frightened.

"What do you think it is, Sunshine?" He's not really that afraid of it. Surprisingly, he's accepted it with far too little resistance. He's pretty sure he's gonna start freaking out soon enough.

She's confused and worried, still staring at his chest. "I...I don't know Eugene, I mean it can't be the Moonstone, can it?"

Eugene doesn't really have a solid answer. He's never been the best at figuring this magic stuff out. It made his head hurt.

Instead, he lifts her chin up so she's looking at him again. "Whatever it is, and whatever happens," he says earnestly, "we do it together. I'll never leave your side, Blondie. I promise."

There's a pause, and Eugene can see she's still unsettled. But then she takes his hand and presses it to her soft lips. "You never have," she says, and Eugene's heart swells in happiness.

The group exits the chamber, waiting for Aris and Fidella to meet up with them. They arrive soon enough, Aris carrying a sack in his hands.

He dumps it at Eugene's feet. "This is all we could find," he says quietly. Lance starts rooting through the bag immediately, grunting in displeasure at the minimal amount of shiny.

Eugene glances at Aris. "You okay buddy?" he asks. The kid is pale, and his hands are shaking. He's also no longer wearing his armor.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. This place just...uh…gives me the creeps," he replies quickly.

Eugene doesn't buy it, but he lets it slide.

He picks out the lightest colored and least royal-looking outfit, a simple cream colored tunic with some dark trousers and forest-green boots. The clothes, although not his style, fit him perfectly, to Eugene's annoyance. He slips on Adira's fur coat, and he checks himself out on one of the black rocks. Not his best look. But it'll have to do.

Rapunzel wraps a piece of cloth around her injured shoulder, before clearing her throat. "All right, guys!" she yells, her spirit and energy back, if a little dampened. "Team huddle!"

She gestures to Eugene, and he can't help but smile. Lance, Aris, Fidella, Max, and even Shorty join in. Unfortunately, Eugene gets stuck next to Shorty, and _whew _does that man need a bath. From his shoulder, Pascal mimes gagging, and Eugene sympathizes with the frog.

"Alright," Rapunzel says, confidence dripping from her voice. "Here's the plan. We're going back to Corona."

Everyone lets out a cheer, except Aris, who looks even more scared now. Something is definitely up with that kid, and Eugene makes a mental note to interrogate him later.

"We're going to head northwest from here, and we're gonna pick up the caravan we left near Mt. Ester, avoiding Klosov."

"Right," Eugene nods. "Because apparently we're high-profile criminals there. I mean, I already was, it's more of an achievement for you guys…" he trails off at Rapunzel's glare, and clears his throat. "Right. Not an achievement. Bad. Crime bad. Got it."

"Next, we're going to head to Port Farhenberg. Adira says she knows someone who can give us a ship to Corona."

"Fantastic," Eugene says. "We get to meet another one of Adira's crazy friends."

Lance smiles. "Anyone who's Adira's friend is my friend."

"Alright, Loverboy. We got the hint." Eugene snipes.

Max plants a kiss on Lance's cheek, and he yelps, swatting him away. Pascal laughs in his strange frog-like way, and Fidella rolls her eyes. Eugene fist bumps Max, grinning. "Nice one, Max."

"Boys!" Rapunzel glares.

They stop their antics.

"Good," she beams. "I think we're all set! Lance, Aris, take Shorty and the horses to the west gate. Eugene and I will meet you there. Pascal, you can go with Lance."

"Come hither, little froggy!"

Eugene grins at Lance, marching away with Pascal on his shoulder. They seemed to be getting along just fine.

He feels Rapunzel slip her hand into his, and he looks over at her. She's looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"Something's up with Aris," she mumbles. "You noticed, right?"

He kisses the top of her head, so glad she's back with him and they were back together again.

"Yeah. It's probably not that big of a deal."

"You should talk to him."

"Why me?"

"If you haven't noticed already, your opinion means a lot to him."

That makes Eugene pause, and feel slightly guilty. He hasn't been treating the teen that well during this whole thing, and his dull mood might have something to do with that. "Alright fine," he relents, "I'll talk to the kid. But only cause you said so."

"That's fine by me."

As they prepare to leave, Eugene glances back and his eyes land directly on the frame.

His mother's face.

Eugene stops walking.

Rapunzel notices, and stops. "Eugene?" she asks.

He's staring at the frame, but he breaks his gaze away from it to look at her. She's soft and concerned, her eyes looking at him with love and care. He swallows.

"I want you to, um, I want you to meet my...my mother."

Rapunzel squeezes his hand gently. "Let's go then."

They walk, hand in hand, to the frame in question. Eugene is abnormally quiet, and he only stares ahead at the frame. "You know about my...my parents, right?" he asks.

She nods. "The Dark King and Queen. I realized."

They stare up at the frame, Eugene's insides clenching up at the sight. He looks at her face, absorbing every detail, the squint of her eyes, the slight smirk, the narrow jaw, the wavy hair.

Inside, Eugene feels stupid for doing this. She's dead, how can Rapunzel be meeting her?

But Rapunzel would never laugh or make fun.

"Hello, Mrs. Fitzherbert," she says, and Eugene smiles despite his mood. "I'm Rapunzel. I'm dating your son, Eugene."

Eugene doesn't say a word, still staring at the frame, and Rapunzel squeezes his hand affectionately.

"I wish you could be here to see him. You would be so proud of who he is today. He's kind, brave, and selfless." She glances over at him. "I know I'm proud of him."

He feels warmth blooming inside of him, and he leans on her slightly, taking comfort in her closeness. He smiles at her, but it fades quickly. Rapunzel waits, sensing that something was on his mind. When he doesn't speak, she starts.

"Lance told me what happened between you and Edmund."

Wow. She had guessed exactly what he was thinking about.

"And you probably think what I did was wrong."

"Of course not, Eugene. Your feelings are valid, and you have every right to feel the way you do." She tilts his head up so she can meet his eyes. He always got lost in those beautiful eyes.

"But you of all people should know the importance of second chances," she says gently. "Just something to think about."

They stay together for a few more moments, silent and thoughtful. Soon, Eugene clears his throat, mustering up the strength to say three words to the frame.

"I...I love you, Mom."

Rapunzel wraps her arm around his waist, holding him tight.

As they walk away, Rapunzel's hand tight in his, he thinks he feels some presence flutter in front of his face, rustling his hair. He thinks he hears some words, and he strains his ears, but soon all is quiet save for their footsteps on the cold marble floor.

* * *

Cassandra marches through the marsh, the little ghost girl long gone. She had promised she would come back once she reached her destination. Or whenever she needed help. She's been walking for several hours at a fantastic speed, and if not for the increased strength and endurance the Moonstone gave her, she was sure she would have passed out. She thinks back to her conversation with the girl.

"_Can you feel it, Cassandra?" The ghost girl asks. "The power, the strength, the energy?" There is an almost hungry glint in the girl's eye, and Cassandra looks away, uncomfortable. _

"_Yeah," she mutters, flexing her fingers. "I feel it." _

_The power was coursing through her like electricity. She could most definitely feel it. Her arms feel lighter, faster and stronger, and she tears through the forest like lightning. But most of all, she can feel it in her mind and heart, and though she feels powerful, she also feels angry and full of rage. She roars, slashing through a tree with the Shadow Blade. The tree falls to the ground with a thud. _

"_See, Cassandra? You know now that I have your best interests at heart." The girl looks up at her smugly. "Perhaps you can think of me as your personal advisor."_

_Cass stares at her, amused. "Alright, advisor. What now?"_

_The girl smiles. "Well, that depends entirely on you. You have the Moonstone. What do you want to do with it?"_

_Cass pauses for a second, thinking. Then she takes a deep breath, before starting._

_"I want to achieve my destiny." She looks up at the full moon. " I want to fix the world. Lead a world where no one is above anyone else. Where a royal has the same chance for greatness as a commoner. And I want to show Rapunzel," and she hisses her name, " that I will no longer stand in HER SHADOW!" _

_Her last words had been accompanied by a sudden wave of rage, and the earth shakes as rocks erupt out of the ground, and blue energy surges out of her eyes and chest. She breathes heavily, wide eyed, feeling the anger slowly subside, but not disappear. It remained, brooding, in the back of her mind, like the hot coals of a campfire. All it needed was a spark, and it would burst into flames_

"_I-I didn't mean to__一"_

"_Do not worry too much." The girl does not look surprised by the display. "In time, you will learn to control your powers. It is essential that you figure that out." She floats forward, shimmering eerily in the pale light._

_"Your goals, however, are noble and honorable ones to aim for." Her face splits into a wide grin. "But to start, we'll need an army, won't we?"_

Cassandra steps out of the forest, standing atop a hill. Below her, the lights of the kingdom of Klosov glitter in the dark night, and Cassandra smiles grimly.

* * *

**And now all our characters are set to start their new adventures! The Brotherhood will play a much bigger role in this story, and there will be some more Moonstone/Sundrop lore that is entirely made up by me. **

**Rapunzel introducing herself to Eugene's mom was inspired my a tumblr work, and I don't recall who wrote it. If anyone does know, feel free to comment it and I'll put it in the notes!**

**I just want to take some time to thank all the people who took some time to comment and review! I treasure each and every one of those comments, you have no idea how much they mean to me! Thanks for all the love and support! Hope y'all are staying safe at home!**


End file.
